


Un niño

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crime, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el Seireitei todo parece volver a la calma. Con tanto tiempo libre para pensar Hitsugaya cae en la cuenta de que algunos recuerdos no los borra el tiempo, quedan por siempre, mellan y confunden. En el presente ni él sabe si es un niño o no. Había dejado de serlo, casi en contra de su voluntad. </p><p>Renji parece ser el único capaz de entenderlo; no obstante el décimo capitán tendrá que armarse de paciencia para ayudarlo a quitarse esa imagen. Algo muy difícil cuando todos lo ven como a un niño. </p><p>Los errores pueden costar demasiado caro y un sólo paso en falso es letal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



En el Seireitei todo parecía volver a la calma habitual antes de Aizen y de la invasión de los ryokas. Madarame no pudo ser convencido de ocupar un puesto como capitán y a Renji aún le faltaba un poco para cargar con esa responsabilidad. Él mismo lo reconocía, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que el cargo le fuera dado.

Por ende los tres escuadrones seguían sin un cabecilla, pero eso no inquietaba al Gotei Trece. La tranquilidad reinante auguraba centurias de paz. Aun así la Cámara de los 46 -vulgarmente llamada la Central 46- fue restituida; los altos cargos nombraron a representantes de las cuatro Casas Nobles y a un sabio -antiguo integrante del Escuadrón 0- para ocupar los puestos vacantes; por supuesto que se necesitaban más integrantes (o pasaría a llamarse la Cámara de los 5 en vez de los 46); habría nuevos y necesarios nombramientos, pero todo lo acaecido luego de la Guerra de Invierno era muy reciente y los tiempos en la Sociedad de Almas corrían con una lentitud que en el mundo humano sería desesperante.

Ahora había mucho tiempo libre, ahora no estaban esos pilones interminables de informes para llenar, ahora el pensamiento hacía eco en la mente. El joven capitán del décimo escuadrón, encerrado en su oficina con un sol radiante esperándolo afuera, contemplaba por al amplio ventanal el rejunte de shinigami holgazanes.

¿Había una posibilidad de retornar a lo de antes? No es que deseara, en verdad, estar envuelto en las batallas pasadas, pero en ese entonces no tenía tanto tiempo libre para pensar.

Pensar era un arma de doble filo, pensar lo llevaba a evocar recuerdos no muy lejanos; de esos que mellan y confunden. Momo solía aparecerse todos los días siendo invitada por Matsumoto; eso lo despabilaba y lo sacaba del letargo en el que se sumía día a día; sin embargo aún era muy temprano para recibir esa visita.

De todos modos -y en contradicción- le inquietaban las visitas. Ver los rostros de siempre, tanto el de Hinamori como el de Kira, e incluso el de Hisagi, lograban incomodarlo; pero sin dudas era el tercer teniente quien más lo situaba en ese estado, mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Claro que Kira solía estar acompañado siempre de sus amigos, y al único que podía hablarle y verle a la cara sin sentir que una catarata de recuerdos invadía su mente, era a Renji. A él no lo relacionaba con Gin ni con la traición. Por fortuna.

Prefería estar solo, aunque eso a la vez lo llevaba a torturarse con reminiscencias. Las guerras siempre dejan heridas, algunas más visibles que otras, pero que de igual forma vulneran el alma, sin embargo no eran ellas las que lo sumían en esa apremiante situación y la necesidad de hacer algo para disipar ese letargo. No, al contrario, era el antes.

El antes de las batallas, cuando Ichimaru seguía siendo el capitán de la tercera división y él su “reticente visita”, al menos así le había apodado el mismo Gin al hecho de que sus encuentros fueran fugaces. Tôshirô parecía querer escapar de él, y el hombre no estaba tan errado en esa apreciación.

No parecía, escapaba. Y lo bien que hacía. Sin embargo un día no logró escaparse y fue preso de algo que si bien no le había agradado había transformado su mente y, aún más importante, su cuerpo; la forma de verse y de ver el entorno. Un secreto que llevaría a la tumba, que lo colmaba de sentimientos diversos y contradictorios, culpa y placer.

Por sobre todo placer; no culpaba a Ichimaru de haberlo hecho “así”, a fin de cuentas él no era un niño.

Vaya que no lo era, su hormonal cuerpo reaccionaba ante las imágenes que recreaba su mente y ante el recuerdo; aunque sabía que estaba mal, aunque era algo condenable, no podía evitarlo. Odiaba a Gin por todo lo ocurrido en el Gotei trece respecto a la traición, al daño hecho a Hinamori, pero por sobre todo, por haberle demostrado ese mundo nuevo y dejarlo luego a la buena de Dios.

Hasta ese entonces no sabía lo que era un orgasmo, mucho menos una erección.

Ahora, con su cuerpo un poco más desarrollado que entonces, no sabía para dónde salir corriendo, qué hacer con esas emociones que lo embargaban por efímeros momentos y lo colmaban de sentimientos ambiguos, desconocidos e inmanejables. Suspiró, mirando de reojo otra vez a la ventana para cerciorarse no ser visto.

No ser visto en el preciso instante en el que la mano, con algo de dificultad, se colaba entre los pliegues del hakama, desajustando un poco el obi para llegar hasta su entrepierna. Estaba aburrido y dormir la siesta parecía ser un imposible, si hacía eso “por amor al arte”, lograría hallar su centro.

Los movimientos eran lentos, pero firmes. No gemía; no le gustaba hacerlo. Se sentía extraño cuando un quejido involuntario se le escapaba de los labios, como si de esa manera notara con claridad lo que estaba haciendo. Era algo mecánico y frío, pero necesario al fin. No es que lo estuviera haciendo todo el rato, aunque cabía admitir que en ese último tiempo era una actividad asidua.

Se mordió los labios cuando sintió que estaba alcanzando el punto álgido. Cerró los ojos por mero reflejo, los movimientos seguían siendo lentos. Pese a estar solo ni siquiera con él mismo podía ser natural. No previó la intrusión, no hubieta podido reaccionar a tiempo de igual modo; el momento exacto de la eyaculación lo elevaba a otro nivel, a uno en donde no importaba lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, lo aislaba de todo raciocinio posible.

Por eso cuando la puerta fue abierta no logró hacer a tiempo para ocultar lo evidente. Maldito Abarai, aparecerse justo en el momento culminante. Renji no vio nada, mas la actitud del joven capitán hablaba por sí sola.

—Venía a ver si Kira estaba con Matsumoto —dijo el teniente con naturalidad.

—¡Abarai-fukutaichou! —explotó colérico; enrojecido no sólo de furia y agitado no sólo de bronca—. ¡¿No te han enseñado a golpear puertas?!

—Ya, no se cabree —solicitó levantando ambas manos y sonriendo con franqueza.

—Como le cuentes a alguien te mato.

—Tranquilo —rió apenas por ver el bochorno en uno de los capitanes más excelsos—, en primer lugar es algo personal y además… normal. —Se encogió de hombros—. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—¡Ya, no me interesa lo que haga todo el mundo! —Simuló prestarle atención a unos papeles sobre el escritorio que no era más que trabajo finalizado.

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se fijaron en el papel, pero de golpe se humedecieron. No, no iba a llorar (antes muerto que llorando), pero la situación de verse descubierto le resultaba humillante e insultante por demás. Renji suspiró con algo de ternura. Si bien Tôshirô era un chico maduro -y había pegado un estirón- no dejaba de ser un niño. O eso creía el teniente.

Sus nuevos diez centímetros de más no permitían darle la edad aproximada de un chico de trece años, pero sin ir más lejos, ¿qué aparentaba? Tener catorce, como mucho. No, no dejaba de ser un crío ante la mayoría, por muy maduro que fuera y por mucho que ese estirón le hubiera regalado a su corta estatura.

—Es normal que sienta culpa —musitó, ignorando la mirada iracunda del más joven. Como si le estuviera diciendo con sus celestiales ojos “¿Todavía sigues aquí?”. Tôshirô silenció, tal vez asombrado por la atinada apreciación del otro—. Cuando yo lo hacía a su edad también me sentía culpable —meditó al respecto tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—, como… asqueado conmigo mismo. —Hitsugaya mantuvo una dura expresión en el rostro y los papeles en la mano, no obstante su silencio le daba la confianza que necesitaba Abarai para seguir parloteando—. Sin embargo es una necesidad cuando se empieza a crecer. ¡Recuerdo que una vez Rukia me pescó en plena faena! Dios mío, me hizo llorar. No dejó de burlarse por una semana entera.

Tôshirô disimuló una sonrisa, mueca que revelaba simpatía con lo expresado por el teniente. ¿Cuánto más le permitiría seguir hablando?

—Lo sé —dijo tajante, aún pudoroso.

—Por eso, no sienta vergüenza —lo notó sin mucha dificultad—; comenzará a sentir diversas emociones, que le resultaran extrañas, pero sin duda gratificantes y…

—Abarai —lo silenció, el tonito empleado por el otro le daba la pauta de que creía estar hablando con un crío—, no soy un niño.

El mentado se masajeó la nuca, nervioso por la actitud cortante del menor. Podía dejar el tema allí, dar la media vuelta y marcharse, pero algo no le permitía tener esa actitud esperada. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, quizás se debía a que comprendía que Hitsugaya era un muchacho difícil de tratar, no lo imaginaba revelando sus miedos a cualquiera, y no hablar de esas emociones con alguien era desesperante. En su momento, Renji contó con amigos, con Rukia incluso, pero ¿Tôshirô con quién? Y no, no dejaba de ser un niño.

—Van a surgirle muchas dudas, y… —musitó, riendo de puro nerviosismo— como ya hay confianza —dijo aludiendo al hecho de haberlo descubierto—, puede venir a hablar conmigo cuando quiera.

—No lo necesito, créeme.

—Debe cuidarse con estos temas, la mala información…

—Abarai —interrumpió entre dientes.

Le molestaba el aire de mayor que había adoptado el teniente, ¿qué se creía? ¿Su padre, su hermano mayor, su amigo? No lo era, él no necesitaba andar contándole nada a nadie, ni tampoco necesitaba NADA de nadie. Quiso callarlo y demostrarle exactamente eso.

—El sexo en… —Pero el teniente no se daba por vencido.

—Sé lo que es el sexo. —Cometió el desacierto de expresar eso con ciertos aires supremos. Abarai enmudeció. Bien, lo había logrado (maldición, eso o lo callaba a golpes)—. Puedes retirarte.

Pese al permiso Renji permaneció azorado en el sitio. No podía ser posible, admitía una y mil veces que Tôshirô era maduro y todo eso, pero su cuerpo, ahora un poco más desarrollado, no lo era más antes.

—¿Cómo?

—Que puedes retirarte —reiteró el capitán haciendo acopios de todas sus fuerzas para no explotar.

—No, me refiero a lo otro —frunció la frente haciendo que los tatuajes del rostro acompañaran el rictus. ¿Qué clase de desgraciado podía ser capaz de enseñarle a un niño prácticas no acordes a su edad?

Hitsugaya suspiró con exageración al ver como el teniente, envalentonado, daba unos pasos para sentarse en la silla vacía frente al escritorio. Había logrado por completo lo opuesto. Renji abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato.

—Ya lo ves, Abarai —sentenció con firmeza—, no soy un niño por mucho que se empeñen en verlo de esa forma. Sé algunas cosas y, créeme, no las ventilo porque de ser así quedarían mudos.

Qué ganas tenía, entonces, de hacer una nota especial para el periódico del Gotei Trece y callarlos a todos de una buena vez, sólo que su reputación de capitán (y la vergüenza que fingía no tener) no se lo permitían.

—Eso no está bien —intentó ser sutil, tratar de averiguar más al respecto, comprender hasta qué punto la integridad física del joven estaba comprometida.

—¿Sabes que no está bien? —consultó y Renji lo miró perplejo, con algo de gracia—. ¡Que sigas aquí! Eso no está bien. Necesito trabajar, Abarai, retírate.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden!

Una orden directa de un capitán, y no cualquiera, con Tôshirô no se debía jugar, no era un crío para hacerlo y acabaría convertido en un cubo de hielo. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla volteó para balbucear. 

—Hitsugaya-taichou, si quiere hablar conmigo de…

—Sólo te diré una cosa, Abarai —espetó con severidad—; le cuentas a alguien, sea quien sea, sobre todo lo que dije, créeme, no me importará ser ejecutado en el Soukyoku, pero te mato… y luego me mato. —La deshonra sería insoportable.

—Está bien, no exagere.

—Sabes muy bien que no exagero. —Qué duro era el chico—. Confío en ti.

Abarai le regaló una sonrisa para tratar de aplacarlo, pero el reiatsu amenazante del capitán le alertó que lo más sano sería desaparecer cuanto antes. Eso hizo, pero durante todo lo que restó del día no pudo quitarse de la mente al joven cabecilla. Para colmo -malditos valores- las últimas tres palabras que le había dedicado Hitsugaya no le permitían traicionar dicha confianza.

Quería conversarlo con alguien, pero imaginaba en qué situación colocaría a Tôshirô y no podía, además, no sabía nada, eran todas especulaciones que él mismo estaba haciendo, porque en concreto el chico no le había dicho nada puntual. Por su lado Hitsugaya quería morir, de la forma más literal posible: había abierto la boca, impulsado por demostrar algo que en verdad no era.

Se odiaba, no dejaba de comportarse como un pendejo. Para mal en peor la conversación mantenida con Renji le había demostrado cuánto necesitaba de respuestas. Respuestas a interrogantes formulados desde hacía mucho. Eso no se hallaba en los libros de la biblioteca del Seireitei, ni tampoco dentro de sí mismo.

Quizás el tiempo, los años, lograran darle esas replicas, pero por el momento estaba sumido en la más absoluta ignorancia, en la desesperación. Se rehusaba a hablar de esos temas personales con el teniente, así que se escudó en la excusa patética de ir a demostrarle lo que tanto le costaba creerle.

No es que necesitara demostrárselo, a él ni a nadie, pero se mentía de esa forma para no revelarse inmaduro e ignorante, ansioso por conversar del asunto con alguien.


	2. Abrazo

A medio camino se arrepintió y volvió sobre sus pasos. Ahora caminaba como león enjaulado en su propia oficina. Mandó todo al averno: iría igual; presenció por la ventana que la noche era ya un hecho -y de Matsumoto ni noticias-, pero cuando atravesó la puerta se encontró con Hinamori.

—Hitsugaya-kun, ¿te vas? Justo venía a saludarte. —El mentado le dedicó una dura mirada, pero no se molestó en corregirle el “kun”, en cambio trató de excusarse.

—Iba camino al sexto escuadrón, si quieres vamos juntos —dijo suponiendo que ella regresaría al quinto.

—¿A qué vas al sexto escuadrón? —Momo era curiosa, sin duda, y además metida.

—Pues… tengo… asuntos.

—¿A esta hora?

La vena en la frente empezó a palpitarle. No sería una conversación fuera de lo cotidiano de no ser que tenía motivos para ocultar las verdaderas razones: “Voy a hablar de sexo sodomita con Abarai-fukutaichô, Hinamori. ¿Quieres venir?”. No, no era algo que fuera capaz de surgir de su boca ni en forma de broma.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—No te cabrees —le recriminó—, me parece raro, nada más. Kuchiki-taichô no recibe a nadie después de las diecinueve horas.

—Igual es con Abarai... —No dio más detalles del necesario.

—¿Abarai-kun, y para qué?

Suspiró antes de responderle, apurando el paso para llegar cuanto antes y librarse de ella. No porque Hinamori le molestara, al contrario, es que en ese momento no estaba de ánimos para responder un interrogatorio policial.

—Ni idea, Hinamori —respondió con rudeza—, me citó él.

Le pareció lo más atinado, de esa forma dejaba zanjado el asunto. Sin mucha dificultad su amiga notó que lo más prudente sería cambiar de tema, mencionó algo sobre lo tranquilo que estaba todo el Seireitei ahora que tenían tanta paz, que no sabía qué hacer con el tiempo libre. Una escueta conversación dio comienzo que duró un instante puesto que el rápido caminar del capitán los hizo llegar en un nano segundo, como si estuvieran usando shumpo.

Hinamori lo despidió advirtiéndolo raro. Hitsugaya era así de borde, con ella y con toda la humanidad, pero en esa ocasión parecía nervioso, reticente a hablar, y ese no era el problema, extraerle palabras al joven cabecilla era toda una proeza, pero la intranquilidad que profesaba, siempre tan estoico, no era propio de él.

Momo se encogió de hombros, quizás su Shiro-chan estaba creciendo y ahora tenía pajaritos en la cabeza, ¿quién sabe?

 

**(***)**

 

Hacía rato que su capitán se había marchado dejándolo a él a cargo. Durante todo el día no había hecho más que rutina y holgazanear, y si apuraba los trámites en dos horas tendría todo el trabajo hecho. Presintió una presencia afuera, pero le restó importancia, era la hora de cambio de turno, así que muchos shinigamis pasaban frente a la oficina marchándose a sus habitaciones mientras otros ingresaban a cubrirlos.

No obstante la puerta se abrió de una manera tan impetuosa que la hoja casi pasa de lado. Abarai levantó la vista sorprendido; por la actitud podía jurar que se trataba de algo urgente, sin embargo allí, en la penumbra, iluminado parcamente por el farol del pasillo, vio el semblante circunspecto del décimo capitán.

Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió, por su lado Hitsugaya dio unos pasos al frente y sin quitarle la ruda mirada de encima, llevó una mano detrás para alcanzar la fusuma y cerrarla con la misma intensidad de antes. Acaso ¿estaba enojado? No tenía motivos, y si le había cabreado tanto el momento embarazoso que le tocó vivir, era un poquito tarde para reaccionar violentamente en contra de él.

Tôshirô, sin borrar esa expresión seria en el rostro, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la silla del escritorio y se sentó, despreocupado, frente al teniente. Habían pasado segundos, quizás alrededor de quince, pero a Renji le parecieron toda una vida. Trató de reaccionar cuando notó que el capitán no tenía intenciones de hablar y revelar tamaña decisión de aparecerse así, con esos aires.

No es que recibieran en el sexto la asidua visita del décimo cabecilla. El pelirrojo sonrió, entendía los motivos; pensó en hablar, pero silenció al notar que Hitsugaya por fin iba a soltar la lengua.

—¿Tienes algo para beber? —preguntó y Abarai enarcó las cejas, volvió en sí mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

—¿Quiere agua?

—Me refiero a sake, o licor… algo así. —Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero no se trataba de enojo, los nervios lo llevaban a actuar de esa extraña manera.

—¿Usted bebe?

Tôshirô cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien en un gesto que denotaba frustración. Tuvo ganas de decirle: “Sí, también fumo, cojo y me drogo, Abarai”; pero, otra vez, no era algo que fuera común en él decir.

—Sólo lo quiero para arrojártelo a la cara —¿bromeó? el chico de pelo exótico—. Desde ya que si te pido es porque quiero beber.

Renji elevó los hombros restándole importancia, no era el padre del chico, ni el hermano mayor, ni nadie, así que dejando la pluma de lado se puso de pie para buscar su botella de sake (esa que escondía del capitán Kuchiki) y le sirvió un poco en una taza. El crío se la llevó a los labios y tragó como si de agua se tratara. De inmediato empezó a toser, el escozor era intolerable.

—Es un infierno, ¿cómo pueden beber esto? —Extendió la taza—. Más. —Renji volvió a servir. Dios, que alguien lo ayudara a volver de ese viaje psicodélico. ¿Qué le pasaba al menor? Para el más joven no era fácil hablar de esos temas, y como aquella vez con Gin que necesitó de algo para aflojarse, creyó que en esa ocasión el sake cumpliría el cometido—. _Puaj_ , es asqueroso. —Las facciones del chico se contrajeron en una mueca de asco, extendió la taza y la movió instándolo a servirle una más.

La bebió, un poco más acostumbrado, y dejó la taza sobre el escritorio. Abarai volvió a esconder la botella y luego tomó asiento. Se contemplaron unos breves instantes en silencio. Renji se vio tentado en reír, pero no lo creyó saludable en ese momento y menos que menos frente a ese capitán. Capitán portador de una belleza excelsa, entre angelical y diabólica.

Parpadeó, por primera vez lo veía con ternura y no como el aguerrido guerrero que era en el campo de batalla, sería tal vez por la mirada franca que no había logrado ocultar o por el ligero rubor en las mejillas a causa del alcohol; o tal vez porque había comenzado a hipar al haber bebido tan rápido. Quizás era todo eso y más.

Era difícil, no sabía cómo comenzar un dialogo con él o cómo abordarlo. En realidad los dos sintieron lo mismo, pero alguno tenía que quebrar el hielo y empezar a hablar. Renji decidió que lo más prudente sería no tratarlo como a un niño si quería llegar a buenos términos con él, es decir: no terminar congelado, no obstante una parte de él tampoco podía tratarlo por completo como un adulto.

¡Lo trataría como a Ichigo! Pero con más respeto -si no quería morir-. No, eso tampoco era viable. Tal vez tratarlo, y nada más, descubrirlo poco a poco. Ser franco con él.

—Bueno —musitó el teniente reprimiendo una sonrisa— ¿ha venido a saquear mi reserva de sake o a otra cosa? —Porque si lo que buscaba el chico era sake, con Matsumoto tenía para un año. Hitsugaya carraspeó, pero luego intentó ponerse de pie para largarse de allí, arrepentido de haber ido, no obstante levantarse de golpe, con todo lo que había bebido -no por cantidad, sino por la rapidez- le llevó a caer sentado de nuevo en la silla, mareado—. Quédese un rato, que está borracho.

—No estoy borracho —contradijo, y era cierto, sólo estaba mareado, no acostumbraba beber alcohol, de hecho era la primera vez que bebeía más de una taza.

Por fin había abierto la boca, pero enseguida otro nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos, Renji optó por tomar otra actitud a ver si así animaba más al chico a conversar.

—Yo sigo con esto, pero lo escucho. —Quizás de esa forma, si no lo miraba ni le prestaba atención, Tôshirô no se sentiría incómodo. El muchacho contempló la actitud del mayor y más relajado dejó escapar un suspiro, hasta que balbuceó.

—Lo que yo estaba haciendo... —Prefirió llamarlo de esa forma.

—¿Unn?

—¿Puede… puede generar irritación o… alguna otra cosa?

Abarai traicionó su actitud elevando la vista para reparar en los ojos exóticos del capitán, brillaban ansiosos por saber la respuesta.

—Pues… —meditó al respecto— no soy experto, pero si estimulas el pene muy enérgicamente y seguido, muy seguido —remarcó, y vio como el chico negaba efusivo y reiteradas veces—, la piel sensible del prepucio puede irritarse un poco. ¿Por qué, le pasa o le pasó eso?

—No, sólo quería saber si…

—No hay nada malo con masturbarse, no le van a crecer pelos en la mano, ni se le va a caer ni nada de eso que suelen inventar. —Luego elaboró una explicación mejor—: Es decir, masturbarse mucho, muy seguido, y hablo de mucho —volvió a remarcar— puede traer problemas a futuro, sobre todo porque uno en la masturbación quiere eyacular y punto, de esa forma se termina acostumbrando a hacerlo rápido, cuando de repente en el acto sexual lo mejor es tomarse todo el tiempo necesario y velar por el placer de ambos. Entonces puede crearse un mal hábito; pero en verdad es una necesidad y completamente sano. —Hitsugaya se quedó perplejo, la naturalidad con la que le hablaba Renji lo maravillaba y enmudecía. Tenía muchas preguntas para hacer, pero no encontraba la manera, de hecho realizar la primera fue toda una proeza. Abarai esperó paciente a que el chico siguiera por su cuenta, pero en apariencias no juntaba el coraje necesario, tan valiente que era en el campo de batallas. Hitsugaya creyó que por ese día había sido bochorno suficiente, pero Renji también tenía preguntas por hacerle, así que con tacto buscó la manera de hacerlo y evitar que partiera—. Puedo pedirle a alguien que me traiga un libro del mundo humano, para que se informe mejor, aunque… —se aclaró la garganta, simulando volver a prestarle atención al informe que seguía en blanco— usted ya tiene un poco de experiencia, así que… —Pero Tôshirô no era idiota y silenció—. No deben ser muchas sus dudas —continuó el pelirrojo, pero nada, de la otra parte sólo un mutismo cerrado y astuto—. No voy a juzgarlo, no me corresponde a mí hacerlo, no soy quién —cambió de táctica una vez más—, pero me sorprende que alguien de su edad…

—¿De mi edad? —interrumpió molesto—. Dime, Abarai, ¿hay una edad determinada para hacer las cosas?

—Pues, hay etapas, sí… no sé si una edad.

—¿Qué determina que yo ya esté preparado para tener sexo o no?

—Pues… hay ciertos límites —masculló.

—¿Cuáles? —apremió, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—No lo sé, el sentido común lo dicta.

—¿No será que cuando uno quiere es porque ya está capacitado para hacerlo?

—S-Sí, podría ser, pero ¿y si no es eso? —meditó al respecto—. ¿Y si uno cree que quiere y se da cuenta de que no era eso, sino curiosidad? —Tôshirô enmudeció de golpe, sus ojos mostraron una inquietud inusual que lo llevó al teniente a callar también. Había dado en la tecla. En su momento Hitsugaya no sabía si quería hacer esas actividades o no, quiso creer que sí, por algo lo permitía ¿no?—. Hitsugaya-taichô —pronunció con cuidado y habló de manera formal, como si eso ayudara a hacer la pregunta menos entrometida— ¿desde cuándo usted… usted? —Se quedó a medio decir—. ¿Cuándo lo hizo por primera vez?

—Antes de la revuelta por culpa de Aizen, bastante antes…

—¿Y usted quería? —La pregunta de fuego.

—Por supuesto. —La tardanza en dar esa respuesta y el ligero temblequeo de los labios le llevó a Abarai a pensar en lo contrario. Le sonrió al menor, como si estuviera diciendo con esa mueca “No me mientas”—. Pues, tal vez no. —Decidió ser sincero, no tenía nada que ocultarle a él, en teoría, y ya había entrado en la confianza necesaria para soltar eso que por tanto tiempo había querido conversar con alguien, y que por tonto orgullo y vergüenza no se había atrevido a confesar—. Tal vez al inicio estaba confundido, pero no fue tan grave —caviló con seriedad al respecto—, quizás pensarás que la otra parte estuvo mal. —Eso le dio la pauta al teniente de que el chico comprendía la gravedad de la situación—. Sin embargo… no lo quiero… ¿cómo decirlo? —se preguntó a sí mismo, en voz alta—. No quiero llevarlo como una carga.

—No entiendo muy bien.

—Es decir, puedo hacerme mala sangre o no, y opté por “no” —el pelirrojo frente a él seguía sin entender su lógica—; Abarai —chistó, no quería darse a entender de forma tan directa—, me gusta —explicó de la nada—. Quizás si eso no hubiera pasado nunca yo ahora no necesitaría masturbarme.

—Lo más probable.

—O por ahí sí, pero… disfruto de la situación. Ahora. —Bien, ese diálogo era muy raro, sin embargo Renji creía llegar a entender las entreveradas palabras del chico. Era muy cierto que al tener contacto sexual -prácticar actividades sexuales antes de tiempo- condiciona a la persona. Tôshirô había sido, forzado o no, sometido a actitudes no acordes a su edad, y eso sin dudas había despertado la curiosidad en él mucho antes de lo pretendido, convirtiéndolo en un infierno personal e íntimo. Porque Hitsugaya tenía muy en claro la visión que los demás tenían de él y eso le jugaba en contra a su hormonal cuerpo—. Es terrible mi situación —reprochó con una pizca de gracia—, deberé esperar a tener como cien años más para poder tener sexo. Nadie querrá tocarme hasta entonces.

—Eso no está bien, Hitsugaya —omitió el honorífico, ya volvía a sentir la confianza necesaria para hacerlo—, debe hacer cosas acordes a su edad. —Elevó las manos atajándose—. No se enojes, pero sabe bien que es así.

—¿Es mi culpa? —Renji se quedó azorado por la pregunta. ¿Era su culpa? Claro que no, ¿era culpa del depravado que le había mostrado ese mundo nuevo, desarrollando su libido mucho antes de lo esperado? 

—Por supuesto que no, lo sabes. —Ahora ya lo trataba de manera informal—. No sé quién te habrá hecho qué, pero tú mismo eres consciente de que no estuvo bien.

—A mi me gustó. —El rostro del chico se contrajo en una mueca de profundo dolor sentimental, realizó un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar, y lo había logrado. Renji se sintió sobrecogido por esa imagen: uno de los capitanes más inclementes se mostraba doblegado y a punto de llorar. Eso no era algo que se viviera a diario. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo Hitsugaya se había guardado todo eso? Abarai no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, no era una situación esperada. Tôshirô vio como se ponía de pie para llegar hasta donde estaba sentado y arrodillarse; enseguida entendió el fin del pelirrojo—. Ni se te ocurra, Abarai —advirtió, pero el mentado no lo escuchó y lo tomó entre sus brazos pese a las consecuencias de sus actos.

El frío capitán, por completo resignado, dejó que esa lágrima descendiera… total, por la posición, Renji no podía verlo. No correspondió el gesto, sus brazos seguían aferrando con firmeza la silla mientras que los del teniente lo habían rodeado por los hombros. Abarai no le recriminó la actitud; imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para él.

No recordaba haberlo visto llorando, ni siquiera cuando Momo intentó matarlo, ni cuando Aizen se burló cruelmente de él, ni cuando atravesó por error a su mejor amiga. Nunca.


	3. Contacto

El firme capitancito era duro, por dentro y por fuera, y ahora entendía por qué. Porque si mostraba su mundo interno acabaría destrozado. La indiferencia experimentada en su infancia, la soledad a medias (de no ser por la presencia de Hinamori y de su abuela), las duras pruebas que siempre someten las guerras y lo ocurrido dentro del Gotei trece con un depravado, no podían más que endurecerlo; porque ser débil no servía para llevar adelante la capitanía, ni siquiera para vivir.

Había tenido que ser fuerte para llegar tan lejos y lograr consolidarse como la figura que era hoy día en el Seireitei, pese a su corta edad. Claro que toda persona tiene sus límites, y de nuevo volvía a descubrir con enojo hacia sí mismo que, en el fondo, no dejaba de ser un crío.

—Abarai, no me gustan los abrazos.

—No mientas, ¿a quién no le pueden gustar?

—A mí, no estoy acostumbrado —intentó distanciarse, pero el teniente no quería soltarlo—. ¡Abarai! —Pensó en algo para hacerle, por desgracia no podía amenazarlo con Hyôrinmaru porque la había dejado en su oficina, ni usar magia sin sufrir él las consecuencias—. Suéltame o te muerdo.

El teniente lo dejó en paz carcajeando. Cuando reveló el rostro del chico éste seguía portando una mirada dura, pero una ligera sonrisa asomaba en los labios, una mueca que enseguida fue suplantada por un mohín de fastidio. Sin decir palabra Tôshirô desprendió las manos que lo asían con una suavidad no esperada de su parte; bajó la vista al suelo, se puso de pie y se marchó del sexto escuadrón.

Una vez fuera comenzó su lento recorrido de vuelta al décimo, disfrutando de la noche y sintiendo en su espíritu una paz que nunca antes había experimentado. Sentía que se había quitado un peso enorme de los hombros, aunque no tenía idea de por qué o cómo.

 

**(***)**

 

Nunca le había molestado tanto el cantar de los pájaros como esa mañana, en realidad nunca le había molestado, pero luego de tan mala noche cualquier sonido se convertía en un ruido atormentador. Para que Matsumoto estuviera ya despierta, hablando con voz de pito y a los gritos, debía ser muy tarde.

Se vistió con calma, pues para tarde era temprano y para temprano era tarde, y salió dispuesto a desayunar y comenzar con el día laboral (si es que hubiera algo para hacer). Por fortuna los sábados eran los días de táctica y estrategia, es decir, los novatos entrenaban con los veteranos siguiendo unas pautas determinadas para mejorar en la táctica y estrategia de combate.

Nada que como capitán le concerniera a él, pero al menos estaría ocupado vigilando a Rangiku.

Esa mañana el campo de los lindes del décimo escuadrón estaba cubierto por una fina escarcha, pormenor que no importunaba a Hitsugaya. Todos estaban listos menos él, lo cual le ponía de muy mal humor, detestaba las llegadas tardes y él había sido uno de los últimos en llegar.

Matsumoto, con una gran y dudosa predisposición, le aconsejó desayunar (para que no descuidara su crecimiento) y luego de terminar con los papeles más urgentes que el sou-taichou había pedido para primera hora, unirse a ellos.

—¿Segura que te harás cargo? —desconfió, tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio y frente a una humeante taza de té. Matsumoto ni se molestó en responderle, elevó la mano en señal de saludo y desapareció muy feliz por la puerta.

Observó hacia el ventanal el bullicio que sus subalternos hacían esperando por la fukutaichô y por un momento deseó estar afuera para disfrutar del aire libre como las personas normales solían hacer. Problema que él no fuera una persona normal.

Dio un sorbo a la taza cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con la soledad, no obstante el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta le fue a recordar que allí y a esa hora era un constante ir y venir de gente. Lo primero que pensó fue: “ _Se arrepintió_ ”, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Matsumoto no se tomaría la molestia de golpear, dio el permiso correspondiente incorporándose ansioso ante la visita.

¿Ansioso?

Es que lo intuyó.

—Hitsugaya-taichô... —La roja melena asomó por la puerta y el chico ahogó una sonrisa.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Abarai?

—Linda manera de recibirme —se quejó sin borrar la mueca de agrado del rostro. Se adentró a la oficina con unos papeles en la mano.

—Más trabajo.

—Perdón —se disculpó.

—No, al contrario… mejor. —Hitsugaya los observó, era un petitorio de parte de Kuchiki-taichô para acceder a los terrenos del décimo escuadrón. Renji le explicó apresurado que la petición se debía a los entrenamientos de la sexta división. Protocolo, no había nada de malo en pisar suelo “extranjero”, pero el otro capitán debía estar de acuerdo y así evitar cualquier altercado entre divisiones. Tôshirô firmó el papel pensando al respecto con una pizca de emoción mal disimulada. Era muy consciente de que no correspondía que un teniente se encargara de dicha tarea; solían ser los bajos puestos quienes llevaban papeles sin importancia de un lado al otro por todo el Seireitei—. ¿Qué van a hacer? —Una parte de él quiso evitar una pronta partida.

¿Estaba mal en reconocerse -puertas adentro y antes muerto que decirlo a viva voz- que le agradaba ahora -y sólo ahora- la compañía de ese entrometido teniente?

—Es una especie de escondida —una pequeña risa se le escapó—; la idea es camuflarnos y atraparnos entre nosotros, es para los novatos, para que aprendan a identificar el reiatsu de sus compañeros. Y necesitamos…

—Terreno…

—Claro.

Breve elipsis, Renji seguía de pie allí como a la espera de algo, el primero en reaccionar fue el capitán quien volvió a tomar la pluma y posar la vista en las hojas, creyó que como siempre el insistente sería Abarai, pero éste dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

El pelirrojo volteó asombrado y señalándose el pecho. Por supuesto que le hablaba a él.

—Ya desayuné.

Tôshirô pensó entonces que si debían dar un premio al más estúpido, Renji perdía la posibilidad por muy estúpido.

Abarai sonrió algo enternecido, desde la primera vez que lo conoció -hacía tantos años que ya no se acordaba- era la primera vez que se mostraba cordial. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó en la misma silla que escasos días atrás había ocupado. Hitsugaya se sintió nervioso, sí, muy idiota de su parte, pero era así. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Matsumoto había dejado la bandeja con las tazas y el té.

—¿Quieres o no? —consultó áspero. En verdad Renji no quería, así que negó dando las gracias—. ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisita de idiota? —Le molestó, sí. Acaso ¿se estaba burlando de él? Estaba bien, aceptaba que era un neófito para relacionarse con sus pares, pero al menos darle un poco de crédito, que lo estaba intentando.

—Es que tu manera de darme las gracias por lo de ayer es tal cual como me imaginé que iba a ser. —Rompió en risas por la mirada furibunda del menor.

—Ni sabes —musitó entre dientes.

—¿Eh? —No entendió, con sinceridad, las palabras del capitán.

—Que no sabes en verdad cómo pensaba darte las gracias —dio la espalda para hacer de cuenta que acomodaba el desastre que Matsumoto le había dejado en una mesita de cincuenta centímetros—, así que cierra tu bocota, Abarai.

—Uh, no se enoje. —Lo trataba de usted cuando sentía que su vida peligraba, pero en cuanto podía lo tuteaba.

—No estoy enojado. —La manera de decirlo daba a entender todo lo opuesto—. Tú no me conoces enojado. —Abarai enarcó las cejas y se permitió reír por lo bajo tapándose la boca, aprovechando que el capitán le daba la espalda y no le veía—. Y deja de reírte. —Renji lo hizo de golpe, ¿qué, tenía ojos en la espalda? Eso mismo le hacía Byakuya, parecía que siempre se daba cuenta hasta de lo que pensaba. ¿Sería alguna habilidad común en todos los capitanes?— Además no tengo por qué darte las gracias. —Dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, porque tú eres un metido. Yo no te pedí nada.

—Tú viniste al escuadrón.

  
_Touché_.

La vena en la frente empezó a palpitarle. Se masajeó la frente; una parte de él ansiaba echarlo a patadas y otra parte -mucho más importante y más fuerte- necesitaba aclararle algunas cosas al teniente.

—Quiero dejar en claro algo…

—Sí, ya sé —terció Renji con una nueva sonrisa—, que no le diga a nadie porque…

—No —lo censuró—, además de eso —aclaró—; quería dejarte en claro que lo de ayer fue, bueno… es que hay algunas cosas que me cuestan, pero nunca quise darte a entender que… yo... —carraspeó, era difícil una vez más darse a entender—. Para mi es importante dejarte en claro que… No debes preocuparte. —Bajó la vista—. Me doy cuenta, Abarai. No me trates como a un niño, ni quieras embaucarme como a uno, porque me doy cuenta y me resulta insultante.

—Perdón, pero ¿qué quiere que haga? —se quejó— ¿Qué me entere de algo así y no haga nada al respecto? Una persona así no puede andar suelta, vaya usted a saber si no hará cosas peores en un futuro.

—Hagas los intentos que hagas no te voy a decir quién es él.

¿Él? Una parte estúpida de su persona creyó más en un “ella” que en un “él”, pero eso le confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba.

—Está bien, no voy a hacer más intentos, si usted quiere decírmelo, yo lo escucharé.

—Es cosa del pasado, ¿para qué voy a querer hablar de eso? —O mejor sería decir: ¿qué podía hacer Abarai al respecto si ya había _pasado_?—. Además esta persona ya no molestará. —Renji abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó espantado por una loca idea que se le había instalado en la cabeza. Tôshirô suspiró, hablar al respecto no hacía más que sembrar dudas y preguntas nuevas en el teniente.

—No, no es lo que piensas. No lo maté, pero… —Dejó de hablar, podía pisarse solo.

—¿Por qué lo defiende? —investigó entre enojado y sorprendido. Hitsugaya frunció más la frente ante tales palabras—. ¿Por qué?

—Abarai, no lo defiendo, sólo que son asuntos personales que no me gusta andar ventilando; bastante conque tú ya estés al tanto. Mucho más de lo que yo quisiera. —De hecho a nadie más le había contado al respecto.

—Está bien, no lo molestaré más con el asunto.

—Perfecto, te lo agradezco Abarai —correspondió tajante.

—Pero —escuchó un suspiro por parte del menor, ¿qué no iba a dar el brazo a torcer?—, prométame que cuando quiera irá a hablar conmigo sin excusas de por medio.

—Bien.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos, todo había sido dicho, o casi todo, al menos por parte del teniente no había nada más, que sí, le hubiera encantado saber más al respecto, comprender hasta dónde iba el daño; ¿por qué? Sencillamente era su naturaleza, no podía ser el guardián de un secreto de esas magnitudes y quedarse de brazos cruzados, asimismo no podía hacer a un lado que Hitsugaya había ido en su búsqueda, y por su cuenta se había sincerado a medias.

De nuevo volvían a acosarlo esos fantasmas: El capitán necesitaba gritar muchas verdades que callaba. Le preocupaba, nada más; no había nada malo en ello, lo haría por cualquiera, no sólo por Tôshirô. Intentó ponerse de pie para irse, pero las palabras del menor le obligaron a dejar el trasero sobre la silla.

—Espera, Abarai. —El teniente lo miró con gesto serio—. Otra cosa... —Se acercó a él y encorvándose un poco le dejó un beso en la mejilla, rozándola apenas—. Gracias por todo —dijo tan solemne que Abarai hubiera reído de ser otra la situación. Elevó la vista poco a poco observando entre aterrado y azorado al chico. Hitsugaya parpadeó, en apariencias el teniente se había quedado petrificado a la espera de más o quizás no le había gustado—. Lo siento, sé que no es costumbre aquí —se disculpó con torpeza—, pero mi abuela me contó que en el mundo humano, en algunos lugares, eso simboliza…

—Ya —lo interrumpió tratando de sonreír para aligerarle el peso—; no me molestó, al contrario, sólo que no lo esperaba.

Tôshirô respiró más aliviado, pero Abarai seguía con el culo atorado en la silla y con cara de idiota.

—¿Qué, quieres más? —cuestionó el capitán con dureza. El teniente asintió reiteradas veces como si de un crío se tratara. Hitsugaya reprimió una sonrisa y volvió a encorvarse apenas para depositar otro beso en la mejilla, pero con más firmeza.

—¿En dónde dice tu abuela que hacen esto? —cuestionó con gracia, y meloso por la caricia, parecía un gato en busca de mimos.

El chico no respondió, aquello era agradable aunque sólo lo había hecho con su abuela y con Momo. Volvió a dejar otro beso, pero en la comisura de los labios, gesto que alertó a Renji. Algo allí no andaba bien, pero por alguna razón no lograba responder y reaccionar, ni a favor ni en contra.

Los ojos exóticos del capitán se posaron sobre la expresión de su rostro, estudiándola. Tôshirô no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, pero era agradable, y el tercer beso llegó, imprimiendo con fuerza en los labios del teniente. Este se puso de pie de un tiro, alertado y espantado.

—Espere, no.

—Abarai... —Se sintió humillado, frunció más la frente de lo que ya la tenía, mirándolo con ira contenida.

—No me malinterprete, es agradable —aclaró antes de terminar convertido en un iceberg— pero no, no… —“No” parecía ser lo único que sabía decir Renji; dio unos pasos atrás con las manos levantadas, como si estuviera frente a una fiera inclemente y no ante el chico de cabellos blancos—. No puedo, Hitsugaya —explicó ante la mirada del menor, una mirada que parecía querer expresar dolor, arrepentimiento y enojo—. No es que no me resultes agradable, al contrario... —Reconocía incluso que los hombres le llamaban más la atención que las féminas, pero no era el punto.

—No soy un niño si es lo que estás pensando —dijo entre dientes, apretando los puños. Pudo leérselo en la mente—. Si quieres te lo demuestro.

—No —fue terminante—. Mejor será que me vaya, esto… esto ya se está yendo al carajo. —Sin más desapareció, acobardado por la situación.

Nunca creyó que Tôshirô fuera capaz de avanzar así o de tener una reacción similar, quizás era verdad eso de que lo había juzgado de antemano; y es que ante sus ojos veía a un chico curioso, ansioso por descubrir placeres nuevos, pero no, él no podía. ¿Qué harían en el Seireitei si llegaban a enterarse?

Sería como convertirse en ese malnacido que se había aprovechado de Hitsugaya. Sería muy hipócrita de su parte pues, incluso estando el capitán de acuerdo, no sería la situación muy distinta. Estando de acuerdo o no el mismo Tôshirô, eso no exoneraba a Renji. Terminaría haciendo lo mismo que Gin; no había diferencias.

Por su lado, Hitsugaya, encerrado en su despacho pensaba seriamente en el suicidio (exagerando, claro). Tomó la taza sobre la mesita y la estrelló contra la puerta en un arranque de furia. No pudo haber sido tan idiota, pero es que en su interior creyó con firmeza que Abarai estaría dispuesto.

Tantas atenciones para con él, ir a verlo, preocuparse sin ser nada (compañeros, mas no eran amigos; nunca lo fueron), pensó que se debía a otro tipo de interés, a uno morboso. Era lógico ¿no? Pero claro, Abarai era buena persona, tan sólo eso, no había nada detrás de su sincera preocupación.

Eso le resultó más degradante, pues si había algo que detestaba el capitán era la lástima.


	4. Encuentro

El capitán se dejó caer en el asiento tratando de pensar en cómo resolver el embrollo. Al demonio, haría de cuenta que no había pasado nada. Sí, haría eso. Muy maduro de su parte.

Maldición, había alejado su única posibilidad; peor aún: había alejado a alguien que podía escucharlo sin armar un escándalo, porque si bien la tenía a Momo como amiga, de esos asuntos no podía hablar con ella siendo mujer, y aunque Matsumoto era algo similar a una _hermana/madre metida/amiga sin que uno quiera_ , no tardaría en armar un escándalo con tal de saber quién había sido el degenerado, y antes muerto y enterrado de cabeza que confesarle justo a ella que había sido Gin.

Había espantado al único que supo escucharlo sin juzgarlo de más, con quien podía hablar de asuntos vergonzosos y masculinos para recibir consejos y consuelo a cambio. “ _Bien Tôshirô, eres un experto en relaciones publicas_ ”, pensó con ironía antes de volver al trabajo.

Cuando su vista se posó sobre el escritorio vio el petitorio del sexto cabecilla. El muy idiota lo había olvidado.

 

**(***)**

 

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, pero al darse cuenta de lo patético que se veía caminando a las apuradas como si un hollow feo (que todos lo son) lo estuviera persiguiendo, trató de guardar calma. La respiración la sentía obstaculizada y todavía podía apreciar sobre los labios el suave roce.

Un capitán lo había besado, no cualquiera. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro para ver si así alejaba de su mente la imagen de Hitsugaya. ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo haría para arreglar el malentendido? Porque lo era, ¿cierto?

Se presentó en su escuadrón frente al capitán del mismo con un semblante entre espantado y azorado. Kuchiki, desde el asiento, lo examinó con calma.

La mirada firme del mayor sobre su persona no llegó a amedrentarlo, pero tampoco lo ayudó a volver a tierra. Vio como Byakuya elevaba la cabeza en un gesto extraño que imitó por inercia.

Un breve intervalo de silencio absoluto, hasta que la mirada del pelinegro habló por su cuenta y al teniente le cayó la ficha.

—¡Los papeles!

Kuchiki no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo, ahora con dureza.

—Ya, Abarai, ¿estás esperando a que te dé el permiso para cumplir bien tu trabajo? —Negó con resignación, y pensar que el mismo Renji le había pedido por favor para ir a llevarlos ante Tôshirô.

—No —contradijo con duda. Los ojos de Kuchiki volvieron a clavarse en su convulsionada figura—. No quiero ir, taichô —rogó como un nene pequeño. Byakuya alzó una ceja y dejó el pincel, eso fue todo lo que necesitó Abarai para soltar un “ _¡enseguida, taichô!_ ” y salir disparado de la oficina principal.

Una vez fuera llevó una mano al pecho. ¡Rikichi! Le pediría a él que fuera a recogerlos en su lugar, ese chico nunca le negaría nada a él… de hecho nunca se negaba a nada de lo que le pedía; pero no lo necesitó, a lo lejos y por el largo pasillo divisó la inconfundible melena blanca y estatura corta más popular del Seireitei.

En apariencias el chico era mucho más maduro que él, o al menos estaba actuando de una manera más madura.

¿Qué si estaba acobardado, arrepentido y avergonzado de lo ocurrido? Claro, desde ya, pero no se lo demostraría a ese _cabeza de fósforo_.

—Ten, idiota —dijo entre dientes una vez frente a él—, los olvidaste. —Los estampó en el pecho del teniente.

—Gracias, yo… —Fue abruptamente interrumpido con un simple gesto: sin mirarlo elevó con brusquedad la mano exigiendo silencio, luego siguió un lento caminar de retorno al décimo escuadrón—. ¡Espera! —lo llamó, no quería un trato así de su parte, ¿por qué? en ese momento no estaba para reflexionar al respecto, sencillamente le desarmaba la indiferencia del joven capitán.

—Muere, Abarai —dijo de espaldas y sin detenerse.

El sentenciado a muerte soltó el aire atorado en los pulmones, le fue menester explicarse, además una parte de él creía que Tôshirô buscaba eso ¿por qué otra razón atravesaría medio Seireitei? ¿Para llevarle unos roñosos papeles? ¿Él, un Capitán? Trotó para alcanzarlo y le puso una mano sobre el hombro que fue cruelmente retirada.

—Espera, escúchame… —intentó decir, pero la presencia de Kira yendo hacia él desde el campus le privó de explicarse.

—¡Abarai! —saludó Izuru levantando la mano—. Hitsugaya-taichô, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí.

—Lo mismo digo —soltó desganado, aunque no debería sorprenderle, esos dos eran tan amigos que sembraban duda.

—Venía a invitarlo a Abarai a tomar unas copas. —Como todos los sábados. Los domingos podían amanecer borrachos y tirados en el césped, total no era día laboral. Kira notó el ambiente enrarecido, la rígida mirada del decimo capitán, el porte desahuciado del pelirrojo, e incómodo, sin saber qué decir o qué actitud tomar, musitó—: ¿Interrumpo algo de importancia?

—Claro que no —sentenció Tôshirô con tono de obviedad y adelantándose a Renji—. Sólo que tu estúpido amigo está un poco distraído y olvidó algo en mi escuadrón —explicó con veneno—. Si me disculpan... —Realizó una breve reverencia dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡¿Quiere venir?! —Alcanzó a decir Abarai, desesperado por una oportunidad. Pues si tan sólo lo escuchara… lograría comprenderlo y por ende perdonarlo.

Hitsugaya paró en seco, sorprendido por la repentina invitación, dio la vuelta y vio la misma sorpresa en el rostro del rubio; éste contemplaba al pelirrojo como si estuviera diciéndole con la mirada: “¿ _Ya estás borracho, Abarai, qué haces invitando a Hitsugaya-taichô a una reunión de alcohólicos_?”

—¿Por quién me tomas, Abarai? —preguntó con dureza.

Izuru miró a un costado, al piso de madera, ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? De repente sintió sobrar, de repente sintió la atmósfera cargada, augurio de que alguna catástrofe iba a ocurrir.

—Nada, que quizás… nosotros siempre nos juntamos en el bar del _Hokutan_ y pensé que tú…

—No pienses tanto —cortó con más aspereza que en un inicio—. Soy un capitán, tenme el respeto que merezco y no me tutees.

Solemne y pomposo (que Byakuya se _cagaría_ al lado de él) se retiró haciendo acopios de todo su orgullo para no voltear a verle el rostro de _idiota desgraciado con el corazón roto en mil pedazos_ que debía profesar el sexto teniente. Izuru, perplejo, miró a uno y luego al otro, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que Hitsugaya no estaba cerca para oírlo.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre, Abarai?!

—Nada —chistó enojado y apretando los papeles con ira contenida.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué fue eso? —Frunció la frente—. Lo de recién…

—Nada dije —cortó tajante dando la vuelta para ir a llevarle los papeles a su capitán.

—¿Vas a venir? —consultó antes de que desapareciera de su vista con ese humor de perros—. Así reservo los lugares.

—Como siempre —respondió con rigidez.

Entró a la oficina con el ceño tan fruncido que los tatuajes de la frente hacían una gran ceja, Byakuya lo miró con algo de sorpresa; pues primero se aparecía con ese semblante de niño temeroso y ahora con cara de pocos amigos; pero lo que le importaba en verdad: los papeles, estaban ya a su alcance.

—Ve yendo, Abarai.

—Pero todavía me queda trabajo por…

—Ve yendo —ordenó con más firmeza, sabía que los sábados después del trabajo su teniente iba a emborracharse con otros tantos—. Te prefiero lejos que cerca con ese humor.

Renji resopló y no dijo nada, acomodó algunas cosas en silencio, dio la vuelta, saludó a su capitán y se marchó. Notó que ya era de noche, las estrellas titilaban con fuerza en el negro firmamento. Miró hacia donde Tôshirô escasa media hora atrás se había marchado iracundo y se preguntó si sería sano o prudente ir hasta su escuadrón.

Ni sano ni prudente, eso era suicidio.

 

**(***)**

 

Encerrado otra vez como un preso dentro del décimo escuadrón, caminaba de un lado al otro con los puños fuertemente apretados y la ira desprendiéndose de sus ojos turquesas, respirar se había vuelto una actividad imposible de llevar con normalidad. Maldición, había ido a llevarle los papeles con el fin de tener una oportunidad y lo había echado a perder.

Unas lágrimas de bronca se agolparon en sus ojos. De bronca hacia sí mismo, por ser como era, tan infantil. Por supuesto que no iba a llorar, aunque estuviera solo y sin que nadie lo juzgara, no terminaría llorando como un crío porque no lo era. Se desplomó desganado en el sillón y se frotó la frente tratando de borrar de la mente la sonrisa gatuna de Gin, pero parecía ser una empresa difícil de realizar, siempre lo era.

La figura del ex tercer capitán lo acosaría de por vida.

Apretó fuerte los dientes conteniendo la angustia, lo más patético de todo era no comprender por qué se sentía así. ¿Por haber perdido la confianza de Abarai? Tal vez, porque seguro que después de lo ocurrido tomarían distancia.

Eso por impulsivo, por no pensar bien en las consecuencias de sus actos, por dejarse llevar. ¿Y ahora? Ahora se comía las uñas. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso. Trató de calmarse y de pensar; ser frío y circunspecto eran sus virtudes (si podía tildarlas de tal).

¿Qué importaba? Hasta hacía menos de una semana Abarai era Abarai, el teniente de la sexta división. ¿Se haría malasangre por perder un vínculo inexistente? Es decir, la gente necesita tiempo para establecer lazos, y ellos no lo tenían.

Bueno, sí: las guerras, la vida en el seireitei. Gin otra vez volvía a surcar su mente como un cometa, Renji y sus palabras también. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así, estaba acostumbrado a que la poca gente que lo quería siguiera aguantándolo así de borde, ¿qué lugar ocupaba Renji en su vida? Ninguno.

Debía hacer algo, sí, dejar de ser tan idiota. Debía hablar con él, explicarle, pedirle perdón por el arrebato. O mejor aún, demostrarle lo que no le permitió demostrar, hacerle sentirse arrepentido de la lástima que le tenía.

Se puso de pie, una idea se le instaló en la cabeza: iría al bar, Abarai lo había invitado así que no tenía nada de malo aparecerse, le demostraría que podía mezclarse con los suyos, ser un chico normal y no un niño que se la pasa encerrado en una oficina simulando hacer cosas de adultos (porque, oh Dios, calamidad que alguien lo viera disfrutando de un día de campo o cualquier otra actividad que no involucrara trabajo).

Si quería cambiar debía esforzarse un poquito.

Se cruzó a Matsumoto en los pasillos. Ella se reunía los sábados con las mujeres, pero no iban al bar, no era sensato reunir a las más hermosas mujeres en un lugar donde predominaba testosterona y alcohol.

—¡Buenas noches, taichô! —saludó efusiva, suponiendo que iba rumbo a su cuarto para descansar.

—Buenas para ti.

—Qué humor. —Pasó a su lado—. ¿A dónde va?

—Al bar.

Matsumoto enarcó las cejas desorientada por las dos últimas palabras de su capitancito, ¿qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Desde cuándo Hitsugaya se dedicaba a la bebida? Era aún muy jovencito. Bueno, si su capitán había empezado a beber le convenía esconder mejor el sake.

—Taichô... —Lo frenó tomándolo de un brazo. Hitsugaya volteó con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, se cruzó de brazos y esquivó la mirada, esa mujer era muy astuta—. ¿Le ocurre algo?

—Nada, Matsumoto. Estoy apurado.

—Sí, veo —comentó con algo de gracia, viéndolo alejarse. Los ojos del menor hablaron por su cuenta, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo. Acaso ¿había estado llorando, o a punto de hacerlo? Una parte de ella se enterneció con esa idea, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupó. ¿Qué podía estar pasándole?— ¡Taichô si tiene problemas la bebida no es la solución, créame, ya pasé por eso! ¡Hablemos si quiere!

Hitsugaya escuchó el grito a lo lejos, negó con la cabeza, ya a esas alturas resignado con su subalterna, y se alejó por las calles del rukongai rumbo a ese condenado bar. Le demostraría al teniente quién era y le haría tragar las palabras. Porque una cosa era decir de la boca para afuera, pero una muy distinta era demostrar con hechos.

Cuando se presentó en la puerta del bar, la mesa ocupada por los tenientes frenó su parloteo. Un silencio abrumador se instaló entre ellos, contemplaban al recién llegado con sorpresa y recelo; no porque les molestara la presencia de Tôshirô, pero era tan raro como verlo a Aizen materializado allí.

—¿Qué? ¿Molesto? —preguntó mosqueado.

—N-No. —El primero en hablar fue Izuru, junto a Renji le dio un codazo que le ayudó a éste a reaccionar.

—Yo lo invité. —Las miradas de sorpresa ahora recayeron en él.

—Pero si les incomoda mi presencia, faltaba más... —Atinó a dar la vuelta, con la barbilla en alto.

—¡No, no, venga aquí, taichô! —dijo un cordial Madarame palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado. El mentado caminó hasta el sitio, se sentó y esperó a que alguien le sirviera lo que estaban bebiendo.

—¿Quiere? —Fue Iba quien señaló la botella.

Tôshirô asintió, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer allí? Renji, con una amplia sonrisa, negó incrédulo ante la escena. Tetsuzaemon le sirvió en una taza y se la cedió, dio un sorbo comprobando que sabía tan mal como la primera vez, para colmo todos seguían concentrados en su persona.

—Sigan en lo que estaban —ofreció, haciendo acopios de toda su entereza para mostrar una faceta desconocida de él. Sin embargo los hombres allí presentes no mostraron intenciones de seguir la juerga—. Será mejor que me vaya, si tanto les…

—¡Que no! —Ikkaku lo sentó tomándolo del brazo.

—Bueno, les contaba —retomó Iba tosiendo tratando de disipar los nervios y la sensación incómoda de tener a ese capitán frente a él—, la golfa esta tenía una tetas que ni Matsumoto y muy confiada me dice…

Tôshirô trató de no mostrar estupor ante las palabras malsonante de un grupo de hombres, se concentró en la taza, bebiéndola poco a poco, era eso o mandarse a mudar y quería hacer el intento. Pero con el correr de los minutos, sumido en un cerrado silencio, se arrepintió profundamente: No tenía nada que hacer allí, no pertenecía a ese lugar. Hablaban de mujeres y él ¿él de que podría hablarles? De trabajo, claro. Levantó la mirada saliendo de sus introspecciones para guiarla y realizar una vista panorámica del grupo, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la mirada fija del sexto teniente, puesta en él y sin disimulo. Una sonrisa peculiar adornaba el moreno rostro.

—No beba tan rápido, taichô, o se emborrachará antes de terminar la primera botella —aconsejó el pelirrojo. Notó que el chico iba a decirle algo virulento y se puso de pie para caminar hacia donde estaba; palmeó a Madarame haciéndolo a un lado y obligándole a pegarse a Yumichika.

Quizás por el alcohol -o lo que fuera- las mejillas de Hitsugaya presentaron un tenue tono carmín; encima era más blanco que un plus, así que el _tenue tono carmín_ era un rojo que emulaba el color de cabellos del teniente que tenía junto a él.


	5. Incitación

Renji le quitó la taza de las manos, y aunque Tôshirô abrió la boca para quejarse por tal atropello, el hombre negó con la cabeza sin borrar esa sonrisa, privándolo así de toda querella con el gesto.

—Venga conmigo.

Se lo llevó. Hitsugaya no pertenecía a ese lugar, no hacía falta que hiciera eso, no tenía nada que demostrarle a él ni a sí mismo. El joven capitán lo siguió ante la atenta mirada del resto que poco comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero ¿a dónde lo llevaba? ¿Por qué se lo llevaba? Y aún más importante: ¿por qué lo permitía?

La noche era fría, pero Hitsugaya parecía no sentir el crudo clima de la misma forma que el teniente, quizás porque estaba acostumbrado por Hyôrinmaru o tal vez porque caminando junto a Abarai sentía un calor muy particular.

—¿Está borracho? —consultó Renji una vez fuera, caminando en las desoladas calles del distrito Rukon; lo miró de reojo tratando de adivinar una posible reacción negativa de su parte frente a pregunta tan indiscreta.

—No, sólo no puedo caminar en línea recta, pero estoy perfecto. —Renji rompió en carcajadas. No obstante era cierto, borracho no estaba, apenas entonado, pero no lo necesario para desinhibirse del todo. El pelirrojo guardó silencio, trataba de encontrar en su mente una oración propicia para formular, sin embargo fue el chico quien quebró el mutismo—. ¿A dónde vamos? —No pudo reprimir un bostezo; maldición, se había levantado muy temprano ese día y el alcohol hacía su parte dándole modorra.

—Pues por lo visto a su escuadrón —lo miró con curiosidad, no parecía enojado, al contrario, se mostraba muy relajado, y le sorprendió el detalle, puesto que desde hacía mucho no lo notaba así—; tiene sueño, necesita descansar.

—No hace falta que me acompañes —rechazó mostrando el primer atisbo de incomodidad o rudeza.

—Quiero acompañarlo, la noche está agradable. —Mentira, hacía un frío insoportable, pero necesitaba saber algo, por eso con más tacto pronunció—: Por lo que veo... ya no está enojado conmigo. —Eso le recordó a Hitsugaya que sí, lo estaba. Frunció la frente y guardó silencio, lo que le dio pie a Abarai para intentar explicarse—. Entiéndame, no es fácil —observó hacia atrás como si buscara cerciorarse de que no había nadie alrededor, luego prosiguió murmurando—: Van a matarme si se enteran —rió apenas, con sagacidad.

—¿Quién va a matarte, Abarai? —preguntó con desidia, una parte de él quería seguir escuchándolo excusarse, pero la otra temía un rotundo rechazo y no quería eso. No—. Eres un cobarde —musitó a lo último. Para Renji era evidente. Quería explicar todo desde el lugar complicado en el que él se hallaba por ser el adulto, sin embargo Hitsugaya lo calló cuando acotó con infinita picardía—: Yo no iré a contarle a nadie. Queda entre nosotros.

—No puedo. —No entendía qué era en concreto lo que le pedía el capitán. ¿Un beso? ¿Sexo? ¿Un romance, noviazgo, relación?

No quiso herir los sentimientos de Tôshirô, pero tampoco se atrevía a imaginarlo tan inocente, ¿y si lo era, y si esperaba de él mucho más de lo que era capaz de darle? o al revés: ¿Le daba más de lo que estaba preparado para recibir?

—Estamos llegando, no hace falta que me acompañes hasta adentro —dijo apresurado luego de atravesar la puerta que dividía el distrito de la corte. Renji sonrió en su interior, en apariencias no buscaba sexo porque de ser así lo hubiera invitado hasta su cuarto personal sin titubeos, no obstante las siguientes palabras del chico le hicieron dudar—: Salvo que quieras venir y… no sé, conversar un poco. —Se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

Muy astuto había elegido un lugar ideal: porque detrás del muro que los cobijaba podía ver a un posible celador de turno acercarse. Abarai se mostró perplejo, era un mar de confusiones, lo veía y trataba de vislumbrar en los luceros oceánicos del joven hasta qué punto estaba comprometido.

Es decir, podía ser una invitación sincera y pura, sólo para conversar, o podía esconder otras intenciones de fondo. ¿Lo averiguaría? Hitsugaya no era alguien con quien podía jugar; con nadie a decir verdad, pero menos con él.

—Tengo galletas dulces que me ha enviado mi abuela… si Matsumoto no se las comió. —Hizo el último intento (al diablo el orgullo), pero hasta ahí llegaba, no pensaba rogar.

—Gracias, pero… —y ahí iba la negativa— ya es tarde —vio el ligero mohín de decepción—: mañana puedo pasar a tomar el té, total usted no trabaja, ¿cierto? —Lo miró como si estuviera diciéndole con los ojos: “ _No me diga que también trabaja los domingos_ ”.

—Como quieras, Abarai. —La manera de decirlo, entre resignado y desilusionado, acongojó al teniente; este no pretendía hacerlo sentir mal, al contrario.

Necesitó enmendarlo, enmendar eso y todas las veces que por sus actitudes le había arrancado un gesto similar. No hacía mucho él lo había abrazado iniciando así esa seguidilla de malos entendidos. ¿Qué hacía un “malentendido” más? No causaría mayor daño. Al menos con esa idea quiso quedarse Renji para no experimentar la culpa y el arrepentimiento, además no podía dejar de lado el rostro del menor curvado en una mueca tierna que simulaba o intentaba ser autosuficiente.

Hitsugaya se había quedado de tal manera, como a la espera de “algo”. Un beso ¿quizás? Abarai volvió en sí, y cuando lo hizo notó que su espalda se había encorvado un poco y que sus labios se habían pegado, imantados, a los de Tôshirô. Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no pudo dar marcha atrás.

Sostuvo con ambas manos el níveo rostro y humedeció los labios del chico sintiendo como éste se estremecía, eso ¿era bueno o malo? Con los ojos abiertos trató de averiguar la respuesta en la mirada de Tôshirô, ésta parecía clamar por más, pero también parecía asustada. Fue el capitán quien dio un paso hacia adelante para juntar más las bocas, se puso de puntas de pie y aferró la parte superior del traje de Renji cuando sintió la tenue mordida y la lengua jugando en los labios. Acaso ¿Renji quería que abriera la boca? ¿Para qué? Claro: para besarlo.

Para besarlo _de verdad._

La ligera abertura no era suficiente, como pudo y con delicadeza Renji venció la barrera obligándole a entreabrir más la boca, y las lenguas se encontraron, al principio tímidas, luego juguetonas, y más tarde fogosas. Al menos ese fue el parecer del teniente, Tôshirô estaba perdido en el detalle importante de que Renji Abarai por fin lo estaba besando, ¡que alguien lo estaba besando!, no importaba a esas alturas que fuera hombre, mujer, pez o perro, daba igual.

Hitsugaya correspondió como pudo el beso, tratando de concentrarse en eso para no parecer un ignoto en la materia, que lo era y con creces. Cuando Renji se distanció apenas, este lo miró con la típica sonrisa que solía portar.

—Es tu primer beso, ¿cierto? —preguntó e Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza; técnicamente no lo era, o sea, nunca había tenido uno así, tan explícito, o sí, con Gin, pero había sido distinto. Quizás la diferencia radicaba en que por vez primera correspondía el gesto. ¡Deseaba el gesto! Y "queriendo" las cosas son muy distintas—. Bueno, taichô, hasta mañana. Que descanse. —Renji elevó una mano en forma de saludo y dio la vuelta para volver al bar.

Necesitaba emborracharse, más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Podía echarle la culpa al alcohol? Tal vez, era una buena coartada: besó al capitán más pequeño de la Sociedad de Almas por culpa de una botella de sake, porque esta le obligó y lo amenazó de muerte.

Qué demonios, debería sentirse mal, culpable, pero no cabía en su cuerpo de la emoción, y con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminó por las calles del Rukongai, sólo le faltaba tararear una canción para completar el patético cuadro.

Sintió que, pese a todo, se había sacado una espinilla de adentro. Se había quitado las ganas, como quien dice. ¿Había estado mal en besarlo? Lo más probable, pero no le importaba; esa noche y con el sake corriendo por las venas, con sinceridad, no le importaba.

Y había sido sólo un beso, cuando él a su edad necesitaba mucho más que eso para sentirse así de feliz, aunque esa felicidad no tenía en absoluto que ver con una sesión de sexo salvaje y pernicioso, en cuyo caso sería satisfacción no felicidad. Sin duda se trataba de otro sentimiento.

Hitsugaya parecía una hoja a merced del viento, más blanco que de costumbre llegó hasta su escuadrón encontrándose en el pasillo con una seria Matsumoto, manos en la cintura y -aunque la oscuridad era casi total- podía jurar una mirada de reproche.

—¿Dónde andaba, taichô?

—Te dije que iba al bar. —De no estar en su nube de pedos multicolores personal la hubiera mandado a Hueco Mundo.

—¿Qué anda usted haciendo en el bar? —cuestionó girando para verlo alejarse de ella rumbo al último cuarto: el suyo.

—Abarai me invitó. —Dándole la espalda le permitió a una ligera sonrisa asomar.

Estaba raro últimamente su capitancito y ahora se le daba por ir al bar cuando ese siempre había sido un lugar despreciado por él. Lo vio marcharse y cerrar la fusuma. Rangiku volvió a lo suyo.

Hitsugaya intentó dormir, sin embargo Abarai parecía no querer irse de su mente. Maldita sea, pero no le importaba, al menos tendría con qué entretenerse rememorando el beso una y otra vez. Estaba un poco inquieto, era consciente de que un hombre de la talla de Abarai no se conformaría tan sólo con eso. Se colocó de costado y, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza zen, se quedó dormido.

 

**(***)**

 

Despertó con una horrible resaca, recordaba con perfecta nitidez la emoción que le había embargado en la noche luego de haber besado a Hitsugaya y sin duda la sensación actual estaba muy lejos de esa. Se incorporó con lentitud en el tatami y se frotó los ojos. Negó puertas adentro tratando de descubrir qué era lo que le pasaba en realidad, porque triste no estaba, al contrario, tampoco era culpa, o bueno, tal vez un poco.

Quizás tan solo estaba asustado. Sí, podía ser miedo, temor a no poder controlar la situación, a que todo se le escapara de las manos y perdiera un curso coherente. ¿Y si eso pasaba de quién sería la responsabilidad? Suya. Él le había dado una impresión distinta al capitán, incluso lo había besado y de hecho no podía negarse a sí mismo cuánto le había agradado estar esos días tan cerca de él, lo interesante que era lograr ser tan cercano a la estoica y dura persona que resultaba ser Tôshirô.

Quiso escapar, enterrarse o desaparecer, pero le había prometido al chico que iría a tomar el té, si no cumplía con la promesa tácita ya suponía a lo que atenerse: ofender a Hitsugaya era algo tan fácil de lograr que daba pavor. Se preparó y salió sin desayunar ni almorzar rumbo al décimo escuadrón, con paso lento, como si buscara evitar eso que ya no quería impedir.

Ya no portaba la sonrisa de siempre, esa que le iluminaba el rostro.

Le preguntó a un integrante del décimo por el capitán y sin sorprenderse por el paradero se encaminó a la oficina con el regaño en la punta de la lengua. Cuando golpeó y escuchó la voz del chico de pelo blanco la comisura de los labios se le fue ensanchando, y sólo necesitó verlo para acabar sonriendo.

—No me diga que está trabajando. —Hitsugaya abrió la boca para justificarse, pero el teniente continuó hablando—: He venido a desayunar.

—O querrás decir “ _merendar_ ”. —Elevó las cejas por un ínfimo instante dando la vuelta para ir a servirle un poco de té.

—Es que recién me levanto.

Ya de espaldas Tôshirô dejó de ahogar la sonrisa, pero mordiéndose los labios para que no fuera tan pronunciada. Se daba cuenta que el pelirrojo recién se levantaba, todavía podía ver las marcas de las sábanas en el rostro. Se vio tentado en reír, pero en cambio volteó cediéndole la taza.

—¿Tanto apuro tenías por verme? —dijo y Abarai enarcó una sola ceja, ¡vaya! no era ningún lerdo ni perezoso. No contestó, era tan obvia la respuesta—. Bebe tu té mientras yo termino con esto. —Miró hacia el plato con galletas comunes y le ofreció—. ¿Quieres estas? Tenía nattô, pero ya no queda más, y Matsumoto arrasó con las galletas de mi abuela.

—Está bien —rió apenas y estiró la mano para tomar una.

—Dime —murmuró sin quitar la vista del papel— ¿te vio alguien entrando aquí?

—¿Alguien? —cuestionó desconcertado—. Medio escuadrón, seguro. ¿Por qué?

Era lógico que lo vieran, la gente no era ciega en el décimo escuadrón, no entendía el fin de tan extraña pregunta. El capitán negó con la cabeza y procedió a explicarse.

—Nada, es que… —elevó un hombro con los ojos fijos en el pelirrojo—, que parecerá raro ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Abarai —chistó, no podía ser tan inocente—. ¿Desde cuando nosotros dos somos tan amigos? Vienes casi todos los días y no hay tanto trabajo para justificarlo —lo susurró, como si estuviera confesando algo macabro.

—Bueno, pero eso lo pensará la gente perversa. —Rió con malicia—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien o ser… amigos? Las guerras y…

—Sí, no digo que no, pero…

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —Tragó la galleta que iba a medio camino y agregó—: ¿Quieres que deje de venir?

—¡No! —dijo con demasiada tensión— Quiero decir, no —acotó más calmo para no aparentar ser un desesperado—, por supuesto que quiero que vengas… —Jugó nervioso con el pincel.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga, que entre por la ventana? —Se aguantó la risa.

—Tampoco, Abarai —negó hastiado—; déjalo así, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Ya dijimos que no íbamos a… —Silenció, acaso ¿estaba dando por hecho que ellos dos eran algo?

—Tan sólo cuida que no te vea Matsumoto, ella es muy lista.

—Lo sé.

Tôshirô continuó garabateando, firmando documentos y llenando libros de acta mientras que el teniente se concentró en su desayuno, para cuando terminó pensó en sacarlo del encierro, pero fue el mismo Hitsugaya quien, al ver que había finalizado, propuso dar una vuelta por los rededores del escuadrón.

—¿No era que no nos tenían que ver tan juntos?

—Ya, Abarai, no pienso ir de la mano contigo por medio escuadrón. —Aquello le arrancó una risa al teniente—. Iremos al bosque… hay un lugar allí que es especial para mí.

Tôshirô mostró una ligera turbación, como si temiera que Abarai lograse adivinar sus pensamientos y por ende las verdaderas intenciones detrás de la invitación; pero es que sabía que si no hacía eso el pelirrojo jamás avanzaría, y se moría por al menos un beso, uno igual al de la noche anterior.

Renji lo siguió detrás con una sonrisa en los labios ligeramente distinta a las habituales, y aunque suponía las intenciones del capitán, se quedaba corto, muy corto. No importaba, él también, desde que había pisado el escuadrón diez se moría por ganas de devorarle la boca, no obstante era consciente de lo que el acto en sí simbolizaba y lo que desencadenaría entre ellos.


	6. Gesto

El capitán caminaba con cierta prisa, como si estuviera tratando de llegar cuanto antes al lugar en cuestión. En parte era así, pero lo que quería evitar, más que nada, era que alguien lo viera introduciéndose en los bosques que rodeaban su escuadrón junto a Abarai. El teniente reprimió la carcajada, para caminar así mejor usar shumpo, que parecían dos desesperados por encontrar un rincón en la Tierra en dónde poder estar solos.

Siguió al muchacho de pelo blanco a través de frondosos tilos comenzando a impacientarse; ¿a dónde lo llevaba? Quiso preguntar si faltaba mucho para llegar, pero Hitsugaya pareció responderle con un gesto: Dio un par de saltos utilizando shumpo para alcanzar la colina. Renji lo acompañó hasta que, ante sus ojos, se presentó un panorama deslumbrante. Desde el sitio (y eso que no habían subido mucho) se podía ver el bosque de coníferas del distrito Rukon más cercano. Arqueó las cejas, señalando hacia allí.

—¿Eso?

—Desde aquí, creo, es el único lugar desde dónde se puede ver fuera del Seireitei. —Hitsugaya se sentó sobre el césped ralo, donde apenas crecía una mata amarillenta.

—Impresionante, es más grande de lo que parece —dijo haciendo referencia a la extensión del bosque. No alcanzaba a ver dónde terminaba de hecho.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia ese lugar se sentó a su lado dejando, sin malas intensiones, una de las manos detrás de la espalda del chico. Tôshirô sólo pudo mirarlo de reojo, notando la expresión de embelesamiento del mayor.

—A esta hora el sol se pone detrás, y los matices son…

—Hermosos. —Escuchó esa expresión y posó la vista en el teniente notando que éste lo contemplaba a él en vez de al paisaje—. Es hermoso… —agregó, penetrándolo con esa mirada. Hitsugaya tragó saliva y volvió la vista al panorama frente a ellos, trataba de pensar en qué decir o en qué hacer para quebrar el momento incómodo que con tanta facilidad Abarai había creado. Éste, en cambio, se mostró más suelto y tranquilo para hablar—. Así que es un lugar especial para ti. —Le sonrió.

Tôshirô asintió para, luego de unos pocos segundos, romper su silencio.

—Suelo venir con Momo… o solía.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó con interés—. ¿No vienen más?

—Juntos no.

Renji adivinó en las palabras del capitán que había algo detrás, una razón quizás, y su curiosidad pudo más:

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… —se remojó los labios, más tarde observó con nerviosismo al teniente y suspiró; podía decírselo a él—. Bueno, es algo personal…

—No le voy a contar a nadie, lo sabe. —Y a las pruebas se remitían. Hitsugaya, seguro de esa aseveración y con más confianza, plasmó una efímera sonrisa para revelarlo.

—Aquí nos dimos un beso.

—¡No! —Estalló en risas, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Ya, Abarai, actúa como una persona madura —recriminó, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Pero cómo! ¡¿Qué pasó?! Ahora quiero que me cuente todo.

Tôshirô no pudo reprimir una risa solapada, casi interna, Abarai entonces notó dos cosas: lo hermoso que se veía riendo y lo poco que lo hacía.

—Fue uno solo. El primero de ambos —explicó escueto, echándose un poco hacia atrás, para acabar casi en la misma posición que Renji: con las palmas sobre el suelo.

—¿Hace mucho?

—Uf —arqueó las cejas por un breve intervalo haciendo cuentas—, apenas ingresé al Gotei.

—Pero entonces ustedes… —Quiso saber más al respecto.

—Ya te dije, fue sólo un beso —notó que era imprescindible aclarar el detalle, ya había abierto su bocota—, eran cosas de niños —dijo como si fuera el señor adulto—, fue superficial, ya sabes… —movió un hombro— un contacto de labios, no un beso como… como…

—Como el de ayer a la noche… —Tôshirô silenció de golpe, suponía que la expresión seria de Abarai era la misma que él portaba. Primero lo miró con sorpresa, pero luego, al ver ese semblante circunspecto, casi ladino del otro, sintió que esa era una oportunidad de oro, a fin de cuentas el mismo Renji había dado el paso, pero el muy idiota cortó el clima. Tampoco era su culpa, demasiados segundos de profundo mutismo—. Mi primer beso fue con Rukia. —Le pareció justo contarlo. Notó que el capitancito arqueaba las cejas ahogando una risa perversa—. Éramos niños en verdad, fue en el rukon, antes de ingresar a la Academia.

—Vaya… no me imaginaba.

—Fue una apuesta, estábamos con otros amigos y el que perdía tenía que besar a Rukia —rió ante el recuerdo—, y perdí a propósito. —Hitsugaya le regaló otra imperceptible sonrisa—. Con lo que odiaba perder.

Ahora la media carcajada fue una entera. ¿Era idea suya o los ojos de Renji brillaban? Quizás empañados por la emoción, la nostalgia de esa reminiscencia o simplemente era un juego visual que causaba el mismo Astro Rey.

—Se criaron en el Inuzuri, ¿verdad?

—Sí, un distrito de porquería. —Quiso usar otra expresión, pero se reprimió a tiempo—. Tú en el Junrinan.

—Ajá… es bonito.

Así comenzaron una conversación sobre los distritos donde habían vivido y sobre la gente que lo habitaba. Renji descubrió en Hitsugaya una persona muy cálida, contrario a la imagen que él mismo se había creado o que más se había popularizado. Al menos esa sensación experimentó cuando el chico hablaba de su abuela y contaba anécdotas referidas a ella. Se notaba que la quería en verdad.

Luego habló de Matsumoto, cómo la conoció, eso Renji no lo sabía. Más tarde Momo… Sí, sin dudas Hitsugaya era un crío duro por fuera, pero el concepto de amistad que tenía le hacía una persona curiosa y entrañable.

Por su lado Tôshirô no descubrió demasiado sobre Abarai, a fin de cuentas éste era tan transparente que casi sentía conocerlo de toda la vida. Era bondadoso, como pocas personas. Era impulsivo, cierto, pero él no podía quejarse de eso. Lo único que llegó a concluir era que le hubiera gustado conocerlo mucho antes y no recién entonces.

Hitsugaya lo escuchaba hablar y le prestaba atención, por supuesto, pero su mente se había dividido en dos partes. Una controlaba prestar atención a lo que el teniente le decía o le contaba, y de paso darle respuestas coherentes y concernientes, pero la otra era la encargada de buscar la manera idónea de vencer las barreras que el mismo Abarai imponía.

—¿Sucede algo? —Renji lo notó perdido.

—No, tan sólo… pensaba.

—¿Pensabas? —Arqueó las cejas—. Seguro que en cómo hacerme callar.

—No, idiota. —Sonrió apenas, todavía le costaba tener gestos espontáneos con él—. Pensaba en cómo… —“Llevarte a la cama” no era lo correcto para decir, “besarte” quizás, pero le sonaba demasiado cursi. Se quedó a medio decir, sin convencerse de todas las oraciones posibles que podía endosar a lo dicho; fue el mismo Abarai quien le facilitó la tarea.

—En cómo pedirme un beso, ¿cierto? —Renji lo dijo por decir, por vanidad o por molestarlo, pero el capitán abrió grande los ojos, presa del asombro; parecía ser que el teniente tenía una habilidad especial para leerle los pensamientos puesto que no era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba con él—. Te descubrí. —Lo señaló con el dedo.

—Para nada, idiota. —El orgullo salió a flote; pero de inmediato se insultó por dentro. Maldición, ahora era él quien arruinaba el momento. Renji suspiró, miró hacia un costado y propuso volver.

—¿Regresamos? —pensaba hacerlo, pero desde ya que no sin antes partirle la boca de un beso. Hitsugaya se gritó un “no”. No podía permitirse perder esa batalla, no podía darla por perdida. Tenía que hacer algo, lo había llevado hasta allí no para hablar solamente así que, juntando coraje, literalmente se abalanzó sobre el teniente evitando que se pusiera de pie.

Lo que vio Renji fue un alud, luego entendió: era Hitsugaya que había reclinado medio cuerpo sobre él y le había atrapado la boca. No se hizo rogar, aunque seguía en esa lucha con su consciencia no lograba negar o suprimir sus propios deseos, la necesidad de tener un contacto más intimo con el chico albino… aunque estuviera mal, aunque fuera condenado a la hoguera, valía la pena.

Sí, Dios, la valía… eso pensó cuando su lengua se encontró con la de Hitsugaya. En apariencias el muchachito aprendía rápido, el beso sin duda estaba siendo muy distinto al de la noche anterior. Éste estaba cargado de pasión, de ambición, era violento y algo torpe, pero justo lo que necesitaban en ese instante.

Tôshirô cerró los ojos, era demasiada fuerte la mirada de Renji para sostenerla, y como pudo, poco a poco, fue ganando terreno hasta acabar pegado más a él, con timidez acercó la pierna más cercana a la anatomía del teniente, y lo rozó. Renji perdió el sentido en ese segundo y aferró la cintura del chico atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, obligándole a arrodillarse para no interrumpir el beso; y por poco no acaban recostados del todo sobre la dura superficie.

Se separaron para respirar -eso o Hitsugaya iba a quedar azul-, Renji pensó en aconsejarle que respirara por la nariz durante el beso, pero no quiso hablar para decir esa sandez y arruinar el momento. Le dio unos segundos de tregua y volvió a atacarlo. Sí, el silencio entre ambos era perfecto.

Pero Hitsugaya seguía diciéndose interiormente que para eso no había llevado a Renji allí, tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía y animarse de una buena vez, aunque lograra una reacción negativa de parte de Abarai, al menos hacer el intento (o morir).

Maldito traje de shinigami con sus interminables pliegues de ropa. ¿Quién los confeccionaba, el enemigo? Nunca antes había detestado ese atuendo al que tan acostumbrado estaba, pero igual Tôshirô no se dejó amedrentar por el pormenor.

Renji sintió la mano del chico hurgando donde no debía, pero (pobre inocente) no creyó a donde se dirigía, o no quiso creer que sería capaz de tal osadía. No le quedó más que aceptar que el chico era un adelantado (nunca mejor dicho) cuando percibió, nítido, un apretón en la parte más privada.

—Ey, que no es carnaval —bromeó, separándose un poco de los labios de Tôshirô; pero éste parecía en un trance, no le daría pie a que arruinara el momento, ya había descubierto que ambos eran especialistas en eso, así que mejor callar y seguir adelante.

No obstante el teniente tomó esa mano intrusa; Hitsugaya frunció la frente dispuesto a recriminarle tal acto de extrema mojigatería, pero Abarai la guió hasta su pecho, en dónde el shirogi ligeramente entreabierto permitía vislumbrar los tatuajes. Hitsugaya acarició la zona prestándole suma atención; no supo por qué, pero sentía ganas de traspasar la lengua por el contorno de los dibujos, tonto de él haber reprimido ese deseo naciente.

Renji entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia y percibiendo que tenía a su alcance el cuello del chico, lo mordisqueó. Un ligero, apenas perceptible gemido, escapó de la boca de Hitsugaya, y un “se ve que te gusta” de la de Renji. Ahora Hitsugaya ya no tenía ganas de lamerle el pecho, ahora quería morderlo.

Abarai vio como la alba melena se iba rumbo al sur, respiró aliviado cuando se detuvo en el pecho, sintió los besos de Tôshirô y fue su turno para jadear. Maldición, para mal en peor su cuerpo había reaccionado por completo y la erección solo era disimulable gracias a las abultadas prendas.

Se preguntó si Hitsugaya estaría igual de excitado o sólo hacía eso para complacerlo a él. No se atrevió a meter mano, eso era algo ya muy directo, pero pensó en una forma mejor para comprobarlo: Abrazó al capitán por la cintura estrechando más los cuerpos… lo sintió, la dureza de Tôshirô, y vio en las mejillas el tono leve carmín que daba el calor de una caricia tan íntima y fogosa.

Bien, eso quería decir que le gustaba, que no lo hacía por “quedar bien”, ni por obligación o conceptos similares. Renji se sintió más tranquilo y volvió a lo suyo, el rostro del chico era algo ideal para mordisquear y besar. Mientras que Tôshirô no podía sacarse de la mente lengüetear el pecho del teniente. Esa era una vieja costumbre, algo que había aprendido de Gin. El bastardo en cuestión surcó su mente por un instante como un cometa, y abrió los ojos, para verlo a Renji y sentirse seguro. Sentirse tranquilo sabiendo que era en sus brazos donde estaba.

Quiso más, no por el mero hecho de alcanzar una satisfacción egoísta y meramente física, no… quería darle a Renji algo de su parte, ¿en agradecimiento? Quizás, no le importaba saber el por qué, sentía la necesidad de darle eso que antes le daba a Gin sin estar seguro de querer dárselo. Ahora sí, estaba plenamente seguro de querer hacer esas cosas con Renji.

Se quitó las ganas de pasar la lengua a través de los tatuajes (menuda curiosidad fetichista que descubría) y trató de desatar el lazo del obi.

—Espere… —Las manos de Abarai asieron con fuerza las de él. Hitsugaya lo doblegó besándole los labios para descender a través de la barbilla hasta llegar al pecho. Renji se preguntó dónde, cómo y cuándo había aprendido a ser tan engatusador el mocoso. Se encontraba a su merced, y con esos besos no se había percatado del momento exacto en el que le había deshecho el lazo de la cinta. La parte superior se abrió, y si estuviera de pie el hakama caería estrepitosamente al suelo. El pene del teniente dio un respingo, aliviado por la libertad. Tôshirô no le quiso dar lugar a reproches y, demostrándole qué tan dispuesto estaba, se desató el obi—. No, Hitsugaya. —Renji intentó, en vano, detenerlo. No podía lograr hacerlo porque, con sinceridad, ya no quería evitarlo.

—No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras.

—Ey, que el adulto soy yo —rió el pelirrojo, sintiendo las manos del capitancito dentro del hakama—; _epa_ , ahí no… me hace cosquillas —carcajeó con mesura, divertido, le había acariciado la parte interna del muslo—. Oh… —había llegado a otra— cielo santo. —La mano del chico abrazó en su totalidad el pene, apretándolo con fuerza y masturbándolo con disimulo, pero firmeza. La respiración de Renji comenzó a entrecortarse, y los gemidos ya eran más audibles. Hitsugaya sonrió en señal de triunfo, ya casi lo tenía. Metió la mano libre dentro de su propia hakama para alcanzar el pene y masturbarse… eso o moriría, Dios Santo ¡necesitaba tocarse! Un quejido que no logró reprimir se le escapó, eso trajo de vuelta al teniente quien reparó que ahora, el muchachito osado, iba más abajo—. Tôshirô ¿qué… ?—Pero no pudo seguir hablando, arqueó la espalda explotando de placer—. Cielo santo. —Los labios del chico habían tocado, rozado apenas, el glande. Pretendió separarlo, evitar el contacto tan directo antes de que perdiera la cordura del todo. Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos e intentó incorporarlo—. No, taichô… no haga eso.

—¿No te gusta? —Sabía que eso era imposible.

—Es que…

—Déjame, Abarai —rogó, al menos de esa forma lo sintió el mentado—, por favor —volvió a ocupar el lugar no sin antes agregar—: lo necesito. —Renji entonces reparó en que se estaba masturbando a la par que le atravesaba la lengua a lo largo de todo el tronco del pene.

Renji quiso devolverle el gesto. Si iba a permitir que pasara, al menos debía darle tanto o más placer a cambio.


	7. Engaño

Llevó la mano hasta la anatomía del chico y aferró el pene para hacer él la labor, entonces así Hitsugaya se pudo concentrar en “ _eso_ ” que sus labios saboreaban. Más distendido engulló el miembro, devorando con auténtica avidez. Renji estaba azorado; por un lado horrorizado al comprobar que el chico sabía muy bien lo que hacía -y eso no estaba bien-, pero por el otro excitado hasta dónde espiritualmente le fue posible; y fue tanto verlo al capitán del décimo escuadrón felándolo con esas ganas (ganas que venía arrastrando desde hacía mucho) que se descargó vergonzosamente rápido.

Y la nueva sorpresa, ahora, era verlo al jovencito tragando como si fuera cualquier cosa menos lo que era. La pregunta surcó su mente, pero Renji era consciente de que no era momento para hacerla, así que aumentó la cadencia para ayudarlo a Tôshirô a correrse en su mano. El capitán intentó reprimir los gemidos, pero éstos salieron solos, por su cuenta. Abarai sonreía, acababa de descubrir cuánto le gustaba ver el rostro siempre impasible del chico curvado en una mueca de placer absoluto. Se veía tan hermoso así.

Cuando la calma sobrevino, el teniente no aguantó más y la pregunta se le escapó de la boca.

—¿Con quién hiciste estas cosas? —Era claro que con alguien tuvo que haber hecho lo que acababan de hacer. Hitsugaya se acomodó las ropas mirándolo con recelo. Renji, tratando de que no sintiera la pregunta como una ofensa, lo jaló de un brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

—Te lo diré cuando —pronunció el capitán, pero se quedó a medio decir, con la mirada clavada en el rostro ahora adusto del mayor.

—¿Cuándo? —alentó.

—Cuando lo hagamos. —Esa le pareció la forma más correcta de nombrar el acto sexual en sí. Renji cayó en la cuenta con esas palabras, ¿de verdad Tôshirô esperaba eso de él? Tomó aire, le costaba darse a entender, le costaba incluso ser franco consigo mismo. No se sintió con energías suficientes para decirlo, así que silenció—. Ya se está haciendo de noche —reparó poniéndose de pie.

—Será mejor que volvamos. —Abarai acomodó sus prendas y caminó con calma detrás del muchacho.

Para cuando llegaron al claro antes de las primeras infraestructuras del décimo escuadrón, la noche era ya un hecho, no obstante, antes de adentrarse a las zonas más iluminadas, Renji lo tomó por sorpresa jalándolo de un brazo. La distancia era considerable, así que Hitsugaya se vio obligado, otra vez, a colocarse en puntas de pie para recibir el beso.

Se separaron cuando escucharon voces y trataron de guardar compostura: Tôshirô de volver a ocupar su “ _papel_ ” mientras que Renji de quitarse la expresión de espanto de la cara, sin embargo parecía un imposible. Quizás porque a cada paso que daba junto a Tôshirô, en perfecto y aterrador silencio, estaba siendo cada vez más consciente de lo que había hecho en la colina.

Tal vez no por el hecho en sí de haber tenido un contacto tan íntimo con el crío, lo que le atormentaba -intuía Abarai- era descubrir que, pese a todo, le había agrado. Culpa… no era más que culpa, por haber gozado de la circunstancia y de una manera morbosa, aunque no lo fuera ante sus ojos así era, porque lo quería y respetaba. Recién caía en la cuenta de eso: estimaba y valoraba a Hitsugaya, y se rehusaba a ser la misma mierda para él que había sido el misterioso degenerado.

Cuando llegaron a la salida del décimo escuadrón debían separarse, Tôshirô para ir a su cuarto y Renji para regresar al suyo, sin embargo no tuvieron dónde ocultarse cuando Matsumoto los divisó a la lejanía.

—Ah, ahí están —elevó la mano agitándola—. ¡Taichou! ¿Dónde se había metido?

Hitsugaya tragó saliva, imaginando que ambos -tanto él como el teniente- portaban ese semblante en la faz, como si tuvieran tatuado en la frente lo que habían acabado de hacer escasa media hora atrás. A Renji el mundo se le fue a los pies cuando descubrió a la persona que hablaba con Rangiku.

—Rukia… —musitó con seriedad.

—Nii-sama me dijo que desde temprano habías desaparecido y que no sabía dónde te habías metido así que estuve buscándote por todo el Seireitei.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hoy, hace un rato.

—¿Ustedes qué hacían? —La pregunta de la teniente no escondía ningún tinte extraño, era casual, pero Hitsugaya de igual modo palideció.

—Buenas noche, Kuchiki, si me disculpan, estoy agotado. —Hitsugaya hizo una breve reverencia y se marchó con paso que simulaba ser tranquilo. Rangiku frunció la frente mirando hacia donde su capitancito se iba.

—¿Ves Rukia? Lo que te decía: está muy raro últimamente.

—Pues, no lo conozco demasiado, pero… —murmuró Rukia y Abarai carraspeó, incómodo, entonces Matsumoto reparó en él.

—¿Tú sabes algo?

—¿Y yo por qué debería saber? —Abrió grande los ojos, acaso la pregunta ¿era perspicaz?

—Digo, últimamente están siempre juntos, creí que el capitán ya confiaba lo suficiente en ti y por ahí te había contado algo. Incluso llegué a pensar que tenía que ver contigo, tal vez Aizen, o… —Se quedó a medio decir, la reacción que había tenido Abarai le resultó curiosa, pero no le dio demasiada importancia en ese momento.

—Ni idea. Supongo que ya se le pasará —intentó sonar natural, para después dirigirse a Rukia y tratar de cambiar el tema—. Dime, ¿cómo están las cosas en el mundo humano?

—Muy bien, le contaba a Matsumoto que la niña nació en perfectas condiciones. El señor Kurosaki dice que se parece a Ichigo, yo la verdad que no le encuentro parecido a ninguno, ni a él ni a Inoue —elevó los hombros, nunca entendía cómo las personas podían asegurar esas cuestiones con un recién nacido, si todos eran iguales.

Es más, de no haber estado escrito el apellido de la madre en la incubadora no hubiera notado la diferencia con ningún otro bebé.

—Qué bueno… ¿Vamos? —Renji quería escapar cuanto antes del lugar. Su amiga asintió y ambos saludaron a Matsumoto.

Esta se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde fuera que su capitán se había recluido, necesitaba conversar con él, aunque no le quitara palabra alguna, como siempre. Al menos hacer el intento y ver si lograba adivinar a qué se debían tantos cambios en el invariable carácter de Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

Fue indudable, con el correr de los días, que el mentado crío no era el de siempre. A veces lo descubría sonriendo, otras suspirando, otras mirando embobado a través de la ventana como si el cerezo a los pies de la misma le rindiera algún show especial. El arbolito se mantenía inalterable, con sus pétalos, no había nada de mágico en él.

No obstante no todo era felicidad para Hitsugaya, y quizás era eso lo que perturbaba a su teniente, claro que tenía motivos para estar contento, pero una angustia se había anidado en su pecho; pues con el correr de los días no recibió la visita de Abarai, ni siquiera lo vio en las cercanías.

¿A qué se debía? Renji era el único que lo sabía: se había acobardado, profundamente. Ya era plenamente consciente de que la situación se le había escapado de las manos y estar cerca de Tôshirô era algo peligroso para él, no lograría contenerse -o eso creía- y todavía seguía en duda respecto a lo que Hitsugaya debería hacer o sentir a su edad.

¿A su edad? ¿Cuántos años tenía? Muchos más de los necesarios, al menos en el mundo humano. Iluso si creyó que el capitán no lograría vencer su orgullo, éste se apareció dos sábados después de lo acaecido, en su cuarto, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, es decir: sin cuidar de que nadie lo viera en su búsqueda.

Renji se había mantenido encerrado en su cuarto, y en la oficina con su capitán cuando era necesario, tratando por todos los medios de evitarlo, sin embargo ahí estaba el chico de cabellos blancos, en la puerta y esperando por el permiso correspondiente para ingresar.

—Hitsugaya-taichô... —murmuró, tomando aire con disimulo—. Pase —dijo más firme; ¿qué más daba? Ya estaba ahí.

El chico dio unos pasos al frente sintiendo como el otro cerraba la puerta. Había ido por la sencilla razón de que quería. No había nada de enigmático en su actitud; lo extrañaba, de pasar a verlo casi todos los días a no hacerlo por dos largas y angustiantes semanas.

—¿Mucho trabajo, Abarai? —consultó con aspereza.

—Pues, sí —mintió, tratando de que el otro no lo descubriera.

—Me imagino, en estas épocas, tantas guerras... —ironizó.

—Lo siento —soltó de la nada. El capitán dio la vuelta poco a poco y vio en el rostro del mayor una expresión de insondable pesar—. Lo siento mucho, Tôshirô. —La sonrisa que le dedicó fue lastimosa. Abarai estiró la mano, pero Hitsugaya tardó en aceptar la invitación, parecía estar debatiéndose entre mandarlo a Hueco Mundo o bajar todas las defensas, al final optó por lo segundo y caminó con lentitud hacia él—. Pese a todo —susurró el teniente abrazándolo por los hombros— me alegra mucho tenerte aquí.

Le besó la mejilla, él también lo había extrañado, y recién se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido intentar mantenerse alejado de él. No podía, no quería, le hacía bien Tôshirô. Sí, le alegraba el día.

Antes de tomar la decisión de no ir nunca más al décimo escuadrón no había reparado en eso, tal vez por costumbre, tal vez porque se había habituado a ir todos los días. Sin embargo cuando dejó de hacerlo comenzó a darse cuenta de que necesitaba esa cuota diaria para poder vivir a pleno.

Y en ese instante, con Hitsugaya entre los brazos, recapacitaba al respecto, advirtiendo que no lo había extrañado tanto, sino horrores.

—Eres un cretino, ¿sabías? —cuestionó Hitsugaya tratando de alcanzar los labios del hombre—. Y te queda bien el pelo suelto —agregó de manera inconexa.

—Gracias —musitó dándole delicados y repetidos besos en la frente— por lo del pelo, no por lo de cretino —aclaró carcajeando con mesura. —Hitsugaya no se lo dijo, pero lo miró para que el teniente pudiera leerlo impreso en sus ojos: Lo iba a matar si volvía a hacerle eso. Habían sido las dos peores semanas de su vida, aguardando por él cual novia en el altar. En ese entonces se sintió estúpido, se sintió como -supuso- han de sentirse las personas cuando están enamoradas y no son correspondidas, pero él sí ¿no? Era correspondido. No lo supo a ciencia cierta, aunque quería creer en ello. Intentó probarlo: posó las manos sobre el cinto del teniente tratando de abrirle la yukata—. Espera, Tôshirô.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres?

El jodido problema era que quería. No supo qué responder, pero intentó ser franco.

—No puedo hacerlo, no todavía… quiero conocerte más, asegurarme que…

—¿Qué sucede? —Tomó distancia escudriñándolo con una dura mirada. Poco a poco comenzó a asentir—. ¿Qué pasa, Abarai? —lanzó una carcajada mordaz, como si acabara de descubrir un gran secreto—. ¿No te gustó lo que hicimos en la colina?

—No es eso… —negó rotundo— me encantó, lo que pasa es que… —se rascó la cabeza— necesito tiempo para estar seguro de lo que está pasando.

—¿De lo que está pasando? —inquirió, fastidiado—. Yo te puedo decir lo que está pasando.

—No te enojes, por favor —rogó, un poco harto de lograr siempre la misma reacción (o similares) con ese capitán.

—Entonces házmelo y no me enojaré.

—No, Tôshirô —negó, ahora ofendido—; no me extorsiones, no soy un niño.

—Es ese tu problema —dijo con ira contenida—. Ahora entiendo —tragó saliva tratando de deshacerse del nudo en la garganta—, no te excito.

—¿Qué dices? —Era incoherente lo que le decía, de ser así lo de la colina no hubiera pasado, quiso explicarle eso, no obstante el chico lo interrumpió.

—Me ves como a un niño. —El dolor y la humillación de descubrir eso le provocaron unas sentidas ganas de llorar, pero _Oh Dios_ , era Tôshirô Hitsugaya, no lloraría, no se mostraría débil, menos que menos ante Renji.

—Tôshirô…

—Es eso —asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas—, me ves como a un niño. —El silencio del mayor le supo a afirmación, esperó a que se retractara, escuchar un “ _no, no te veo como a un niño_ ”, pero nada por parte del pelirrojo. Caminó con prisa hasta la puerta para tratar de salir, pero Abarai se lo impidió—. Déjame salir, Abarai, o te mato aquí mismo.

—No, quiero que hablemos.

—Yo no —lo miró con desprecio—, creí que contigo sería distinto —reprochó con dolor y furia en partes iguales—. ¡Que tú me mirabas y me tratabas de otra manera! Pero contigo es igual que con todos.

—Ponte en mi lugar.

—¡Y tú en el mío! —Utilizó kidô, una pequeña advertencia y lo necesario para causarle un dolor físico y poder doblegar su fuerza.

Sólo así pudo abrir la fusuma y marcharse. En la puerta se topó con el teniente de la novena división al cual ignoró pese al saludo cordial que le había dedicado. Estaba muy encabronado con él, con Renji y con la situación. Venir a darse cuenta de todo tan tarde. Pero es que no podía pretender que todos fueran como Gin, no todos eran como él por fortuna.

Los odiaba, odiaba a Ichimaru, a Abarai, a sí mismo… y también a Matsumoto, por estar en la oficina cuando no debería estar. Nunca está, ¿por qué tenía, entonces, que estarlo? Hitsugaya parecía un huracán blanco grado cinco, pasó a su lado tratando de evitarla, pero era tan evidente su estado que la mujer lo siguió detrás y se quedó en la puerta cuando su capitán la cerró en sus narices.

—Matsumoto-san... —La aludida giró para encontrarse con Momo.

—Ah, Hinamori-chan —exclamó aliviada— qué bueno tenerte aquí, el capitán... —Señaló hacia el cuarto.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No sé. —Negó, en verdad preocupada—. No lo sé, Hinamori, pero trata de ver si contigo quiere hablar. —La chica asintió y con una mano en el pecho lo llamó.

—Shiro-chan soy yo —se remojó los labios, nerviosa—, Shiro-chan...

—Vete, Hinamori —dijo con rudeza—. Estoy bien, no es nada.

—Pero…

—Dije que estoy bien. Y es Hitsugaya-taichô, no Shiro-chan. —Ni en un momento como ese lo olvidaba. Matsumoto la tomó de un brazo y se la llevó a la oficina para conversar al respecto, lo mejor era dejarlo unos minutos a solas y más tarde volver a arremeter. Momo la siguió, comenzando a sentirse tan preocupada como la rubia. A la media hora Tôshirô consideró que lo mejor era apersonarse para dejarlas tranquilas, eso o lo atormentarían de por vida. Se presentó en la oficina con cara de pocos amigos y dejó las cosas en claro—: Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar sobre mí. Estoy bien. —Ambas asintieron, Rangiku sonrió con pena, las dos sabían que si Hitsugaya se encerraba en su caparazón no había quien lograra sacarlo. No les diría nada, como siempre, pero la ligera sospecha de que algo le pasaba a su capitán era algo que ya no podía negarse.

En la habitación de Renji la situación no era muy distinta, Hisagi no sabía qué decir o qué hacer ante el semblante de su amigo. No supo en concreto si estaba triste o enojado, y si bien Abarai era de tener momento de seriedad, aquello era preocupante; sumándose al cuadro la salida furibunda del capitán.

—¿Qué pasó, Abarai? —consultó con una pizca de asombro— ¿Pasó algo grave con el capitán Hitsugaya? Se fue hecho una tromba…

—No, no pasó nada —negó, antipático, pero no por sentir entrometida la pregunta, sino por la situación—. ¿Qué querías?

—Nada, hoy es sábado, ¿vienes?

Abarai asintió, necesitaba emborracharse hasta perder la consciencia, y de poder, tener sexo con cualquiera. Como si alguna de esas dos opciones lograran aliviarle la pena; pero tal vez era lo mejor. Sí, a la larga lo sería para Tôshirô. Acabar con todo, aunque el menor estuviera enojado con él por el resto de los días -amén-, sin duda era lo más sano para Hitsugaya.

No obstante Abarai no logró engañarse. Ni el alcohol, ni coquetear con la mesera esa noche le sirvió para aplacar esa voz en su interior que le decía “ _lo quieres, lo deseas y no vas a vivir en paz hasta que no lo hagas tuyo_ ”.


	8. Lamento

Pudo engañarse un tiempo, una semana, un par de días y unas pocas horas. Él era sumamente orgulloso en el campo de batallas, pero en la vida había aprendido a mesurarse. Recordaba que su orgullo tiempo atrás lo había distanciado de Rukia, y no quería que le pasara lo mismo con el joven capitán. Que sí, le había molestado todo lo que le había gritado, no obstante lo entendía. Al menos comprendía que una vez más Hitsugaya lo había malinterpretado.

Dar con el muchachito fue toda una proeza, Tôshirô no tenía reparos en decirle con una ruda mirada todo lo que callaba. Silenciaban porque ante todos debían guardar apariencias, y de eso el capitán se valía. Comprendía muy bien la situación y por esa razón se las ingeniaba para escapar de Renji.

Como esa mañana en la que, por fin, Abarai logró dar con él en una intersección. El chico de cabello blanco lo vio a lo lejos y aunque trató de concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía con Momo tenía la vista fija en el pelirrojo que se acercaba con cara de redimido.

—¿Qué sucede, Hitsugaya-kun? —la chica, por reflejo, miró hacia atrás para comprobar a qué se debía la distracción del capitán—. ¡Abarai-kun! —saludó con emoción al verlo caminando hacia ellos.

—Lo siento, Hinamori, te estaré esperando en mi escuadrón. —Hitsugaya no le dio tiempo ni a replicar y a paso rápido de shumpo se dio a la fuga, no sin antes dedicarle el más adusto fruncimiento de ceño al teniente. Abarai atinó a elevar una mano como si el gesto fuera suficiente para detenerlo, pero la dejó caer, desahuciado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —La chica se preocupó por el evidente semblante de su amigo, dejando en segundo plano la partida tan rauda del peliblanco.

—No, nada. —Renji se obligó a sonreírle, pero no supo si lo logró.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

El teniente negó y abrió la boca para atrapar una bocanada de aire, parecía perdido, absorto. Dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se marchó con paso sereno por donde había llegado. Hinamori se quedó en el medio, mirando a un lado y al otro, ¿qué había pasado allí? “ _Shiro-chan, ¿por qué no me esperaste_?”, se quejó puertas adentro y caminó rumbo al escuadrón diez.

 

**(***)**

 

De vuelta en su escuadrón Byakuya lo contempló con curiosidad, se dio cuenta enseguida de que su teniente no estaba enojado, parecía más bien angustiado. Siguió garabateando con la pluma y trató de usar palabras acordes.

—¿Vienes a trabajar?

—Es lo que hacemos aquí. —Rió de manera forzosa.

El capitán elevó las cejas como si con el rictus estuviera diciendo todo eso que se guardaba. Lo esperaba desde temprano, pero ya, lo cierto es que no había mucho trabajo y si se lo dejaba a Renji moriría de abstinencia. No es que fuera adicto al trabajo, para nada, pero necesitaba sentir que estaba ocupado en algo.

—¿Hay papeles para llevar a los escuadrones?

—¿Con ganas de pasear? —Eso sí fue un reproche, miró hacia una pila pequeña que había a un costado—. Ya le di la mitad a Rikichi, estoy esperando que vuelva. —Renji se remojó los labios antes de volver a preguntar.

—¿Tiene algo para… el décimo? —Carraspeó, nervioso, como si temiera que Kuchiki pudiera ver a través de él, cosa que hacía con una facilidad abrumadora.

—Sí, casualmente. —Se dio por vencido, señaló dicha pila y con eso fue suficiente.

La mayoría eran papeles para el cuarto escuadrón, datos de los shinigami nuevos para las historias clínicas, y una nota al décimo excusándose del shinigami que había resultado herido en un altercado con otro de dicho escuadrón. Renji caminó apresurado, dejó primero lo correspondiente en el cuarto y fue a toda marcha al décimo, no obstante cuando llegó, Matsumoto le atendió.

—¿Hitsugaya-taichô?

—Adentro, ¿qué, traes algo para nosotros?

—Sí, por la pelea de la semana pasada.

—Cierto —recordó, extendió la mano para recibirlos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —El pelirrojo trató de sortear ese obstáculo de generosos pechos. La mujer se hizo a un lado y le indicó ingresar. Desde el inicio Hitsugaya se mantuvo atento, una parte de él supuso o esperaba que Renji se tomara esa osadía, con la pluma quieta lo observó con dureza para luego ponerse de pie y espetarle a su teniente:

—No quiero visitas —vociferó conteniéndose poco y la mujer parpadeó. Un poco tarde para remarcárselo, además era muy descortés de su parte despacharlo al otro así cuando ya estaba frente a él. Hitsugaya optó por lo más fácil: pasó a un lado de ambos agregando—: Me duele la cabeza, me voy a acostar.

Renji apretó fuerte los dientes, con Matsumoto cerca no podía decir o hacer nada que los dejara demasiado expuestos, así que se tragó todo lo que quería gritarle e incluso las ganas de echar a correr para alcanzarlo, más tarde musitó con fingida naturalidad.

—Se ve que el capitán no ha tenido un buen día.

—Está raro —murmuró Rangiku mirando hacia el final del pasillo por donde el chico de pelo blanco de había ido—. Estuvo bien todo el día —se extrañó, analizando luego—: o bueno… dentro de lo que está últimamente. —Volvió en sí, como si reparara por primera vez en la presencia del sexto teniente, le regaló una sonrisa y tomó los papeles.

Renji se despidió, pero tardó unos segundos en dar los primeros pasos, se quedó dubitativo y su instinto lo traicionó cuando la mirada se posó hacia el mismo lugar por el que Tôshirô se había marchado, opuesto al que tenía que tomar para salir al exterior.

Transcurrió, lo que quedó de la tarde, encerrado en la oficina del sexto escuadrón con su capitán, más silencioso de lo habitual, detalle que Byakuya agradecía, pero que no dejaba de preocuparle, pensó incluso en mandarlo con alguna excusa al escuadrón de Rukia para ver si ella lograba mucho más de lo que seguro él sería capaz de hacer por Abarai.

Pensó en abrir la boca, horas después de estar en ese aterrador mutismo, pero el llamado a la puerta interrumpió las reflexiones.

—Adelante —correspondió Byakuya con el tono parco de siempre. El rostro de Renji se iluminó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la razón de sus desvelos allí, pero iluso si creía que el chico iba en plan conciliador—. Hitsugaya-taichô, ¿qué se le ofrece? —consultó con formalidad.

—Buenos tardes, Kuchiki-taichô —correspondió intentando no mirar al teniente—, he venido a pedirle un favor muy expreso.

—Escucho —dijo e Hitsugaya tragó saliva antes de soltarlo, había pensado durante toda la siesta las palabras a emplear.

—Por favor, cuando deban enviarme notas o similares, preferiría que lo haga cualquiera menos Abarai-fukutaichô.

El mentado palideció, él trataba de ser prudente, pero la postura de Hitsugaya echaba toda prudencia por la borda, y seguro (que se lo llevaron preso) que su extraña petición daría qué pensar. Kuchiki no era idiota.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe semejante pedido?

—Es que Abarai es muy distraído. Además no entiendo el sentido de que un teniente haga la labor de un bajo puesto.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Sólo por eso.

—Bien —concedió Kuchiki dedicándole una breve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Abarai se quedó quietito en el lugar, acaso ¿los dos capitanes no se daban cuenta de que él estaba ahí? El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con furia, esperó por las palabras de su capitán cuando Hitsugaya partió, al menos la pregunta de fuego: ¿qué había hecho para que el cabecilla del décimo escuadrón se apareciera con esa extraña solicitud?, pero éste optó por lo mejor y sin buscar incomodarlo volvió a lo suyo.

Renji suspiró aliviado, no podría enfrentar a su capitán, éste imaginó que algo había ocurrido entre ambos, algo personal y que por ende entre ellos debían tratarlo, a él no le concernía, pero todo quedó claro desde ahí y Kuchiki no necesitó recalcarle que de ahora en más dejaría de pasear por todo el Seireitei llevando papeles.

—Abarai —dijo después de un largo tiempo—, ve al decimotercer escuadrón y dile a Rukia que necesito que lleve mi bufanda a la tintorería. —¿Excusa peor no tenía? El teniente frunció la frente; sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de Byakuya le susurró un “ _gracias_ ” y partió.

Sus pies se empecinaban en realizar el recorrido que lo llevaba al décimo, pero no, dada las circunstancias debía dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo. Llegó a dónde había sido enviado con la explicación de “ _mi capitán me echó_ ”, Rukia sólo rió con mesura y le hizo compañía hasta la hora de la cena contándole más detalles acerca de su reciente visita al mundo humano.

 

**(***)**

 

Pasaron los días, incluso las semanas y contrario a lo que el teniente imaginó la situación no iba mejor ni los ánimos habían decrecido, Hitsugaya seguía ignorándolo, ya no con furia, pero con una frialdad que hería y partía en dos. Renji comenzó a desesperar, supuso que si no hacía algo pronto para hablar con él y hacerse entender (después que lo mandara a Hueco Mundo si quería, pero primero que lo escuchara) acabaría por enloquecer y gritarle, sin importarle la presencia de otros compañeros. Eso de guardar apariencias y manejarse con prudencia le jugaba en contra.

Hitsugaya sentía flaquear cada vez que lo tenía cerca, así que andaba cual detector de reiatsu humano, concentrado en el del teniente para evitarlo lo mejor posible, obvio que a veces se distraía y lo hallaba con la guardia baja, pero se resistía a caer otra vez. La corta vida experimentada le había enseñado a manejarse con recelo, a no confiar; no obstante una parte de él era consciente de que Abarai lo quería, sino no lo hubiera perseguido durante ese tiempo tratando de aprovechar cada momento para encararlo.

Se rehusaba a conversar con él, se rehusaba -incluso sin saber qué quería decirle en verdad el pelirrojo- a escuchar palabras vacías de consuelo barato, estaba harto de eso, del rechazo. Bastante lo habían rechazado durante toda su vida como para tener que soportar el del teniente.

Comprendía que ese rechazo dolía mucho más que el experimentado en la más tierna juventud, cuando los chicos de su edad en el rukongai se negaban a jugar con él; el dolor no se comparaba, ni un poco, al que le había producido Renji. Claro que no le perdonaría. No a él, porque el daño que hacen las personas más queridas por uno es proporcional a ese cariño; eso al menos le había dicho una vez su abuela y ahora entendía con nitidez cuánto de verdad había en ello.

Abarai lo persiguió incluso cuando necesitó ir al decimotercer escuadrón, no supo cómo se las ingenió para averiguar que estaba con Ukitake, pero el muy ladino se apareció con la excusa de que buscaba a Rukia (sí, claro). Lo dejó pagando; pero esa vez fue distinto, en esa ocasión Hitsugaya quiso ceder, mostrarse derrotado pese a lo mucho que detestaba perder. Estaba agotado, él nunca había pasado por algo así y no comprendía qué debía hacer o sentir al respecto.

Para colmo Matsumoto y Momo estaban emperradas en acosarlo día y noche. Ahora no sólo debía escapar de Renji. Era agotador vivir así; y justamente, por estar huyendo de las dos mujeres que se empecinaban en hacerle hablar y consolarlo (creyendo que él no se daba cuenta) Abarai lo encontró con las defensas bajas.

 

**(***)**

 

Renji estaba en las mismas: por momentos trataba de resignarse, pero esa llama en su interior clamaba por una victoria. Se consolaba diciéndose que era mejor dejar la relación así, que era mejor ganarse el desprecio de Tôshirô, que éste algún día lo entendería, pero no podía engañarse por mucho tiempo; le dolía más decepcionarlo al joven o hacerle sentir mal, que la distancia. Para mal en peor tanto Izuru como Shûhei comenzaban a darse cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando. Intentó tranquilizarlos, naturalizar su estado, alegarlo a las batallas recientes que siempre agotaban física y psíquicamente.

—No sé por qué dicen eso —no borró la sonrisa de sus labios, como si la mueca le ayudara a reforzar la imagen de un Abarai vivaz y despreocupado—. ¿Se refieren a lo que pasó con la mesera? —carcajeó.

—Tú no te comportas así —reparó Kira estudiándolo con la mirada.

—Es cierto, pero bueno… fue un lapsus, todos los tenemos.

—¿Recuerdas bien lo que pasó?

—Poco. —Volvió a reír, esta vez sin necesidad de forzar la risa, nació sola; pero su rostro enseguida se enserió cuando vio al capitán del décimo tomando la calle que cruzaba en la que actualmente estaban. Tanto Hisagi como el rubio repararon en el cambio abrupto de emociones y -sobre todo- en la razón—. Lo siento, después hablamos. —Los despachó como si nada, harto de tener que simular a cada paso y a cada palabra.

Hablaría con Tôshirô Hitsugaya, aunque eso le costara la vida, aunque se viera obligado a tener que gritar verdades frente a medio Seireitei. Tenía que darle un punto final a toda esa situación, detalle que Hitsugaya -aunque no lo reconocería- agradeció. Lo tomó sin cuidados de un hombro, sabiendo que a un capitán no se le debía dar chance; lo arrastró por medio pasillo, notando el débil forcejeo de Tôshirô que buscaba zafarse del agarre; lo empujó y con la espalda abrió una puerta. Renji ingresó de inmediato cerrándola detrás.

Si alguien lo había visto secuestrando al capitán de décimo escuadrón lo tenía sin cuidados a esas alturas. Hitsugaya pudo haber reaccionado de mil formas distintas: pudo haberle gritado, írsele al humo para intentar molerlo a golpes, utilizar kidô y matarlo sin escrúpulos, pero sólo se limitó a apretar los puños y mirar al teniente como si se tratara de el enemigo más despreciable que pudiera habérsele cruzado, como si fuera el mismísimo Aizen.

—¡Eres un pendejo inmaduro! —No era así como quería comenzar a dialogar, pero le nació del alma y salió cual liberación, como un exorcismo. Mano en la cintura, con un dedo señalándolo inquisidor al menor.

Entonces el peliblanco reaccionó yéndosele al humo, sabiendo que quizás mano a mano no podría con el teniente, comprendiendo que utilizando otros medios más eficaces y acordes lograría derribarlo. Tal vez lo hizo de esa forma porque no quería pelear en verdad, porque estaba cansado de hacerlo.

Paz, ¿tan difícil era conseguir y conservar la paz en ese condenado Seireitei?

Renji le permitió algunos golpes que dieron en el pecho. Pegaba fuerte el capitancito, lo dejó descargarse, hasta que notó en la mirada repleta de furia -y en cada golpe- el dolor, y luego en esos ojos tan maravillosos una humedad característica. Reparó en que Tôshirô reprimía el llanto, pero supo cómo derribarlo.

Contrario al estilo del capitán, lo venció con lo opuesto, no con golpes, y lo abrazó.

Hitsugaya no lloró, se quedó quieto, aferrado a la parte superior del traje en perfecto mutismo, hundiendo el rostro a la altura que llegaba. Abarai, con más confianza, lo rodeó y estrechó más el abrazo encorvándose lo necesario para hundir la nariz en los mechones blancos.


	9. Entrega

Afuera del depósito se podía oír las voces de los shinigamis que pasaban junto a la puerta ignorando lo que ocurría allí dentro. Renji permaneció un largo instante con el chico entre los brazos, pero más tarde lo distanció un poco para mirarlo.

—Por Dios, qué duro eres. —Renji lo sacudió tomándolo de los brazos, al ver todavía la humedad en esos ojos, pero ninguna lágrima.

Luego le sonrió, así era Hitsugaya, así había aprendido a quererlo. No lloró, al menos no de manera visible. Se mantuvo con una expresión que rayaba la angustia, pero que simulaba muy bien ser de enojo contenido. Pasó el revés de la mano por la nariz, en un rictus tan infantil que le arrancó una nueva sonrisa de ternura al teniente.

—No quiero escucharte, Abarai —dijo con voz trémula—, no quiero escuchar lo que tengas para decirme, así que déjame ir y te permitiré conservar la vida.

—No, me vas a escuchar —espetó, con confianza y firmeza. Hitsugaya lo miró con más seriedad de ser posible, su rostro una poesía de furia, pensó en replicar, en hacerse respetar como el capitán que era, pero Abarai lo calló con una sencilla y casi trillada frase—: Te quiero.

El rostro del menor fue variando, de furia a seriedad, de seriedad a sorpresa y de sorpresa a serenidad. No abrió la boca, no le saldría natural decirle “ _yo también_ ”, ni tampoco necesitaba exigirle pruebas al respecto, las tenía, y a lo reciente se remitía.

—¿Por qué entonces… ? —No pudo completar la frase. El teniente lo interrumpió sabiendo hacia dónde apuntaba.

—Precisamente por eso no puedo. —La sonrisa se había esfumado, en cambio un semblante circunspecto se había apoderado de él—. Me pregunté, todos estos días, por qué no lo hice —elevó los hombros—, por qué no te tomé —fue sutil y delicado—, siempre me respondía que porque no quería ser igual que ese desgraciado.

Tôshirô supo que hablaba de Gin y recordó de súbito las palabras que le había dedicado la tarde que, enfurecido, lo mandó al infierno. Le había gritado que era igual a todos y en el presente se sentía tan arrepentido.

—Abarai, no eres igual a todos. —Le fue menester retractar eso, aunque no lo necesitara—. No eres igual a él tampoco, no te compares. —El mentado negó con la cabeza y continuó expresándose.

—Creí que era por eso —asintió con vehemencia—, que por esa razón no podía, pero estos días en los que me estuviste torturando con tu indiferencia —notó un leve intento de sonrisa en el chico—, reparé en que no es eso… Es, precisamente, porque te quiero. —Lo miró fijo, ¿se había explicado bien? Era patético para darse a entender, él era bueno para actuar, dar el paso decisivo, pero la elocuencia no era su terreno. Tôshirô lo escudriñó esperando por más—. Temo lastimarte, y te quiero, no me perdonaría lastimarte…

El capitán dio unos pasos y, colocándose en puntas de pie, rodeó el cuello del teniente para robarle un beso, uno corto, casi tímido y superficial, que luego fueron varios, repetidos e insistentes. Lo miró, ahora sí sonriendo con un poco más de claridad.

—Cállate, Abarai —frunció la frente reparando en el pormenor—: hablas mucho. —“ _Y haces poco_ ” le faltó acotar, el teniente vio ese reproche implícito en la mirada oceánica del chico y tomándole de los hombros intensificó el beso.

A Abarai Renji nadie lo desafiaba, ni siquiera tácitamente, sin sufrir las consecuencias. Lo acorraló hasta que la espalda del joven capitán dio contra la pared, las manos no se quedaron en un lugar fijo, pese a su inexperiencia Hitsugaya sabía muy bien que debía dejarse guiar por su instinto, y éste le dictaba desatar el lazo del obi del teniente.

Se estremeció al comprobar que Renji ya no oponía resistencia a sus caricias y se preguntó -estúpidamente- si en verdad _iba a pasar_. Le temblaron las piernas, de miedo y ansiedad. Terror a lo desconocido e impaciencia por lo ya conocido. Su cuerpo clamaba por eso. Sin embago las voces de los transeúntes les recordaban que el lugar no era el idóneo, ni tampoco Abarai tenía verdaderas intenciones de tomarlo aún, y valiéndose de esa legítima excusa se distanció de los labios del capitán para susurrarle.

—Espera, aquí no podemos. —Posó las manos sobre las de él que con tanto ahínco buscaban desatarle el nudo de la cinta.

Tôshirô no dijo nada, reprimió un gemido y se encaminó a la puerta. ¿Estaba enojado? Se preguntó el teniente, ya no sabía a qué atenerse con el jovencito, no obstante éste se detuvo antes de abrir y viró apenas para regalarle una escueta y fugaz sonrisa. Luego se marchó. Renji se quedó unos segundos en el sitio, más que por precaución -para que no los vieran saliendo juntos- por azoro.

Finalmente había cedido, y finalmente esa voz en su interior se había callado. Una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro, que lo acompañó durante todo el día.

 

**(***)**

 

Una parte de él no dejaba de estar perturbada, aunque ahora tenía más peso la que admitía sentir todo eso por Tôshirô. Sentando en el suelo, junto a una silenciosa Rukia practicando caligrafía, intentó sondear al respecto.

—Ey, Rukia…

—¿Unn?

—¿Qué pensarías si… ? —Se trabó con sus propias palabras, pero la mirada de la chica posándose en él le alentó a seguir—. Digo, que me puse a pensar en Hitsugaya-taichô, ¿no? —pronunció con tacto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Él se queja de que lo ven como a un niño.

—Lo es. —Arqueó las cejas, asombrada de que su amigo sacara a tema a un capitán que nada tenía que ver con ellos en la conversación.

—Pues sí, puede ser, ¿pero si él un día decide estar con alguien?

—¿Con alguien? ¿A qué te refieres? —Preocupación, fue los que mostraron sus ojos. Renji se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo que lo salvara de esa, su amiga era lista y rápida para entenderlo a él.

—Es que yo hablo mucho con él —era en parte cierto y en parte mentira, al menos lo que tenía pensado acotar—; no me quiso decir, pero creo que está enamorado de alguien o con alguien.

—¿De verdad? —Las palabras de Matsumoto golpearon a su mente—. Con razón. Renji. —Lo miró con seriedad—. Averigua más al respecto, sobre todo si ese alguien es un chico de su edad o no.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Mucho —exclamó—, una cosa es que haga… cosas —valga la redundancia— con alguien de su edad, pero ya con un adulto…

—Ha vivido más de cien años, Rukia —reprochó, la conversación no estaba dando sus frutos.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que… él no debe saber algunas cosas y otro puede aprovecharse de la confusión. Estos temas son delicados.

—No digas nada. —Se apresuró a pedirle poniéndose de pie—. Matsumoto es muy bocona, si Hitsugaya-taichô se llega a enterar que yo le conté a alguien, dejará de confiar en mí.

Sabía que eso era suficiente para silenciar a Kuchiki, la chica asintió, tenía mucha razón. Trató de no preocuparse de más por el asunto, el punto de Renji no lo había entendido del todo. Ella opinaba igual que opinaría cualquier persona en su sano juicio o bien, que no conociera a Tôshirô de la manera en la que Abarai lo había conocido.

Se encerró en la oficina para seguir trabajando, buscando de alguna manera disipar esa horrible sensación que le había quedado en el pecho luego de escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga. La situación era aberrante, pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ya no quería, ni luchar contra sus instintos ni negar lo que le pasaba con el capitán.

La noche por fin llegó, el día se le hizo de chicle y para colmo Kuchiki-taichô le había hecho quedarse hasta tarde ordenando el archivero que era un verdadero desastre. Durante la Guerra de Invierno nadie se había molestado en acomodar los papeles, así que era un acabose total. Terminó cansado en cuanto al aspecto mental, no físico. Había estado pensando todo el día en la conversación mantenida con Rukia.

Se dio un baño y se metió dentro del cuarto dispuesto a descansar, pero cuando creyó lograr conciliar el sueño una presencia al pie del tatami lo puso en alerta.

—Qué susto —murmuró entre dientes.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Quizás sin saber lo que su gesto acarrearía, o sabiéndolo -¿qué importaba?-, extendió las sábanas del tatami y lo invitó a acostarse a su lado, no sin olvidar reprochar semejante osadía de irrumpir así en su cuarto—. Sabes que no deberías estar aquí, ¿no?

—¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta. Abarai silenció, no tenía argumento convincente. Sintió la cercanía del chico, su calor y lo abrazó, percibiendo de inmediato unos suaves y repetidos besos en el cuello. Maldición, lo habían encendido como un cohete, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba por completo a tono.

Demasiado acumular en esos días. Demasiada represión no debía resultar en nada positivo y ni el consuelo en solitario lograba satisfacerlo ya.

—Ey —reprochó, sin ánimos de hacerlo en verdad—, eso es peligroso… me gusta.

Hitsugaya temblaba, pese a actuar corajudo, por dentro era un mar de dudas y temores lógicos. Renji buscó los labios del chico y se zambulló en ellos, los mordió y los lamió hasta que sintió saciarse. Nunca antes habían tenido besos así. Una mano del capitán se animó a colarse dentro de las sábanas, no había reparado hasta entonces en que Abarai estaba por completo desnudo.

El detalle le causó sorpresa y espanto, sin embargo no se dejó avasallar por el detalle, tomó con confianza el miembro ya enhiesto del teniente logrando, con tan directo toque, un gemido apagado. Abarai cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la agradable y pecaminosa caricia, pero quería más, necesitaba más.

—¿Puedo sacarte la ropa? —No iba a hacer nada que Tôshirô no quisiera, eso se había prometido a sí mismo.

El capitán no podía hablar, estaba enmudecido por la incertidumbre y muy concentrado en mostrarse dispuesto (no quería que el teniente se arrepintiera si le demostraba al menos un poco de duda). Asintió luego de un largo segundo para luego notar las manos del pelirrojo sobre el cuerpo, desnudándolo con parsimonia, como si le estuviera dando tiempo y lugar a negarse.

Hitsugaya no objetó cuando fue desprendido del haori, más tarde de su lazo y de la hakama, se tapó por reflejo la parte más privada, arrancándole una risita apagada al mayor. Volvió a acostarse a su lado y lo estrechó contra sí. El calor de las pieles chocando, el sólo roce, les causó un sinfín de sensaciones. Desde mariposas en el estómago, que claramente era nerviosismo, hasta el acelerar del corazón. Parecían dos amantes primerizos y curiosos. Renji acarició la espalda del chico hasta llegar a los glúteos y allí se detuvo. El capitán cerró los ojos, el estremecimiento en esa ocasión fue más tangible.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —La voz de Hitsugaya era apenas un susurro que fácilmente podía confundirse con el ulular del viento. Abarai hundió la boca en el cuello blanco, aspirando el perfume natural del chico, preguntándose qué podría o debería hacer con él y si cualquiera de las opciones que cruzaban por su mente eran acordes. Besó el pequeño cuerpo del capitán tratando de no reparar en ese detalle. A Hitsugaya le faltaban centímetros, cierto, pero lo sobraba coraje. Al menos se dejó hacer demostrando que la situación le agradaba—. Ya, Abarai... —No daba más.

Renji sonrió de medio lado y siguió descendiendo por el pecho hasta llegar al endurecido miembro del capitán, lo besó y lamió con todo el amor que sentía nacer en su interior, no hubo morbosidad en su acto (o de esa forma buscaba consolarse), lo adoraba y lo respetaba. Engulló el miembro arrancándole los primeros tímidos gemidos, que luego se tornaron escandalosos. Se vio obligado a silenciarlo con una mano, mientras su boca seguía haciendo maravillas allí abajo. Alternó las lamidas, sin descuidar los testículos y en especial esa zona tan particular; debía lubricarlo y tener paciencia.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó y el chico se limitó a asentir entendiendo las palabras del teniente.

Abarai continuó traspasando la lengua y luego decidió ayudarse primero con un dedo y luego con otro. Le era menester hacerlo, no quería lastimarlo. Hitsugaya parecía suspendido en una realidad alterna, físicamente estaba allí junto al teniente, pero su mente se encontraba viajando, por momentos al pasado, y se veía a sí mismo encerrado en la oficina del tercer escuadrón junto a Ichimaru.

Una lágrima amenazó con surgir, pero no se lo permitió, iba a arruinar tan mágico momento, _eso_ que por tanto tiempo había anhelado al borde de la histeria. Qué distinto que era, ahora comprendía por qué Gin siempre hablaba sobre “ _que no quería_ _lastimarlo_ ” y todas esas sandeces. Recién con Renji posicionándose sobre él comprendía la abismal diferencia entre querer y no querer.

Se dejó conducir por el teniente, tratando de entender el mensaje del cuerpo, éste lo incorporó solicitándole sin palabras que se arrodillara; gracias a Dios la penumbra del lugar no develó el tono carmín de sus mejillas al verse en esa sugerente posición.

—Así te dolerá menos, ¿hace mucho que no lo haces?

—Nunca lo he hecho, Abarai —confesó en un murmullo, ladeando la cabeza, pero sin alcanzar a verlo.

Minutos de tortuoso silencio. Tôshirô cerró los ojos maldiciéndose, tuvo que haber mentido, o tal vez no, no sabía qué pensar. Renji se quedó aturdido con esas palabras y, aún a espaldas del capitán, balbuceó.

—¿Cómo que… si… tu ya…?

—Él —dijo sin animarse todavía a nombrar a Gin— nunca me penetró; pero todo lo demás, sí. Nunca quiso penetrarme, nunca lo intentó siquiera.

Se dio vuelta poco a poco para enfrentar al teniente, Renji no tenía escapatorias, sabía que negarse iba a desencadenar la furia del menor, ya estaba metido en el baile y, para ser sincero, su excitación era tal que ni la más fogosa masturbación iba a lograr calmarlo. Le sonrió, entre resignado y dudoso.

—Pon las rodillas en el suelo y siéntate sobre tus talones —ordenó con calma.

Tôshirô sonrió con franqueza y obedeció, la mano del pelirrojo sobre la zona más baja de su trasero le hizo temblar, pero no de miedo ya, sino de ansiedad. Abarai se miró el pene, era demasiado grande para cuerpo tan pequeño, o tal vez no, pero en esa situación comenzaba a sentir que todo estaba mal.

Removió esa sensación de adentro. Lo quería, se querían, no había duda de eso. Al demonio con todo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Huir como un cobarde? ¿Negarse una y otra vez para acabar desahuciado? No, si no le hacía el amor a Hitsugaya, se suicidaba. Lo dejaba por escrito. Acarició la zona una vez más y se posicionó detrás de él, apoyó el glande en el dilatado orificio y ejerció un poco de presión aconsejándole que se relajara.

Si Tôshirô creyó que los dedos habían sido una sesión de tortura, eso no tenía parangón. Reprimió los gritos, el llanto y el pavor porque no quería que Abarai se detuviera, intuía que si aguantaba, lo peor pasaría. Quería tenerlo adentro, entregarle eso y darle mucho más.


	10. Delito

Renji fue introduciendo el pene poco a poco, acariciando el vientre del capitán en son de consuelo; notó que se reprimía y le susurró en el oído que mordiera el tatami -para no despertar a medio escuadrón- y que se descargara todo lo que le viniera en gana, cohibirse no era bueno y debía relajar los músculos o jamás lograría penetrarlo con tanta tensión encima.

No alcanzó a penetrarlo del todo, introdujo la mitad y se concentró en la erección de Tôshirô, lo masturbó con el fin de sentir en la palma de la mano el semen del chico. Hitsugaya no supo en qué momento, pero el dolor se disipó dando lugar a una sensación jamás experimentada y, por cierto, muy gratificante; entre gemidos solapados por las sábanas y sintiendo esa invasión, con medio miembro introducido en su interior, se descargó hasta la última gota.

Abarai no hubiera podido aguantar mucho más tampoco e iniciando un lento vaivén que le arrancaban nuevos gemidos a su amante, acabó con estrépito. No había sido una sesión amorosa por completo exitosa, pero sería la primera de muchas y eso era sólo el comienzo. Con el tiempo lograría penetrarlo del todo y le enseñaría a gozar en posiciones distintas.

Había sido perfecto, por el simple hecho de hacer esas actividades con la persona que se quería.

Una vez pasado el huracán, Hitsugaya se recostó sobre el pecho del teniente, observando el techo con una circunspección que ocultaba un sinfín de emociones distintas; Renji se vio tentado en sondear al respecto, pero el muchachito lo sorprendió susurrándole a la nada.

—Ichimaru…

Abarai parpadeó estupefacto, ¿qué tenía que ver el ex tercer capitán con ellos dos, con la situación o lo que fuera?

—¿Qué?

—Él —murmuró Tôshirô sin mover un sólo músculo, petrificado por verse en la valerosa situación de confesar por primera vez eso que guardaba y pesaba. El teniente se incorporó poco a poco depositando el peso del chico sobre el tatami, y, viéndolo desde arriba, lo contempló con el ceño fruncido. Abrió la boca, pero era tanto la sorpresa que le causaba la sospecha que no soltó palabra de inmediato.

—Tôshirô... —Vio como el mentado ladeaba la cabeza y una nítida lágrima surcaba la mejilla en un lento recorrido.

—Te dije que si me lo hacías te iba a contar… quién había sido…

Renji tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza las sábanas del tatami. Sintió una angustia arraigándose en el pecho, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para volver al pasado y evitarlo, el terror de la sombra que en apariencias el ex tercer capitán había dejado en el Seireitei para con todos y en formas distintas. Lo peor de todo era no poder consolarse a sí mismo, menos poder hacerlo con el otro. Ni siquiera sabían si Ichimaru estaba muerto o vivo, luego de traicionar a Aizen simplemente desapareció. No dejó rastros ni su reiatsu fue, de ningún modo, detectado.

—Igual —pronunció el chico de pelo blanco mirando al mayor—, no me arrepiento.

—¿Qué dices?

—No, Abarai. —Enarcó las cejas sonriéndole—. Sí él no hubiera hecho eso, que sé —remarcó antes de ganarse una reprimenda— no estuvo bien —continuó ocultando el rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo—, nunca te hubiera conocido de esta forma.

Porque nunca hubiera sabido siquiera lo que era un orgasmo, o quizás comenzaría a saberlo recién en el presente. A su vez no hubiera sido el chico tan curioso que era, sexualmente hablando. Sí, sin duda no se hubiera atrevido a todo eso con Renji, estaría varios pasos atrás.

—Lo único que falta es que le agradezcas a ese hijo de puta.

—No le agradezco, Abarai —se quejó—. Nada más trato de consolarme y no mortificarme por algo que ya pasó y que por ende no puedo cambiar. Dime qué hacer, si no.

Renji cerró la boca, tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero nada parecía ser acorde, y el nudo en la garganta no lo abandonaba. Lo abrazó con ímpetu, como si en el gesto le estuviera diciendo todo lo que callaba, transmitiéndole todo el amor que le tenía. De esa manera se juró y le juró, a través del lenguaje del cuerpo, que lo cuidaría siempre y que siempre estaría a su lado, al menos el tiempo que el chico quisiera.

Hitsugaya se aferró a él y se dejó acunar en esos fornidos brazos. Le faltaban muchas siestas para lograr tener un cuerpo similar al del teniente. Sonrió y comenzó a adormecerse. No podía quedarse, ambos lo sabían, pero hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sucumbir al sueño con el único fin de poder estar unos minutos más así, a solas.

Durante una semana tuvieron tres encuentros más, con resultados cada vez más exitosos en cuanto al terreno sexual. Hitsugaya se las ingeniaba para escabullirse en las noches y aparecerse en su habitación. Matsumoto lo notaba más ojeroso que de costumbre, sumado al carácter tan extraño que había adoptado, ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto. No tuvo que hacerlo demasiado, de igual modo.

Ese sábado a la noche Renji no fue a beber con sus amigos, la teniente de la decima división se sorprendió al verlo, pero comprendiendo que en el último tiempo había establecido un visible vínculo con su capitán, no le dio demasiada importancia.

—¿Vienes a ver a Hitsugaya-taichô? —consultó ella con una sonrisa, dejando la puerta de la oficina abierta—. Mira que está dormido, si puedes despiértalo, intenté hacerlo para que duerma en su habitación, pero se pone de un humor cuando lo molestan…

Abarai sonrió con amplitud, asintió, pasó a la oficina y cerró la puerta. En el sillón el joven capitán dormitaba, boca arriba con las piernas flexionadas, una cruzando a la otra y los brazos tras la nuca. Se aguantó la risa, para cambiarla por una expresión de ternura, hasta dormido tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Se sentó a un costado y le dejó un beso en la frente.

Hitsugaya se removió inquieto por el roce, entonces el teniente dejó otro beso en la nariz consiguiendo una queja verbal.

—Maldición, déjame dormir.

—Despierte —pidió ahora dejándole un beso en los labios. Y cual “ _bello durmiente_ ” abrió los ojos lentamente reparando en quién era, de inmediato todo el mal humor que lo había embargado se disipó del todo, tenía mucho sueño de igual modo así que dio la vuelta sin decir nada—. Ey, despierte… —reclamó el pelirrojo clavándole los dedos en las costillas.

—No, Abarai —sonrió aguantando la carcajada, intentó quitarse esa mano de encima—, odio las cosquillas.

—Entonces présteme atención.

—No se me da la gana. —El muchachito se rehusaba a abrir los ojos, así que lo castigó dándole una sesión de tortuosas cosquillas. Tôshirô quiso reclamarle y gritarle, luchaba para mostrarse enojado, pero no hacía más que reír amenazándolo que si no dejaba de hacer eso lo mataría—. ¡Te mataré, Abarai! —En cuanto pudiera librarse de sus manos, claro, que reír le doblegaba las fuerzas. El maldito punto débil, ¿quién lo hubiera sospechado? De haberlo sabido antes Harribel pudo haberse valido de ello y de seguro ganar. Era lo único que lo debilitaba a más no poder.

Al final se despabiló, como si la tortura no fuera suficiente para conseguirlo. En cuanto Abarai le dio tregua, el chico intentó regularizar la respiración y regalarle una mirada adusta, pero Renji no se inmutó, le sacó la lengua y después se arrojó sobre él para llenarlo de besos, en el cuello, en el rostro, en el pecho que ligeramente se dejaba ver por el traje entreabierto, culpa de tanto retorcerse de la risa.

Fue quizás error de Abarai por ser él, una vez, la visita, o simple capricho del destino. Descubría con cada encuentro nuevo lo natural que le resultaba estar con el décimo capitán, lo maravilloso que era arrancarle gemidos y expresiones de placer. Había un poco de morbo ¿por qué negarlo? Pero también innegable cariño.

Era algo que los demás, como Rangiku, jamás lo verían; y quizás estuvieran en lo cierto, pero a esas alturas a Abarai no le importaban las consecuencias, o creía que ya no le inquietaban tanto. No obstante esa noche crucial, cuando Matsumoto los encontró, se dio cuenta de lo grave que era su situación.

Rangiku no reaccionó a la primera, dándoles tiempo suficiente para vestirse. Hitsugaya se quedó petrificado en el sillón de la oficina, con el haori cubriendo sus partes más santas. Por fortuna (aunque a los ojos de la dama era exactamente lo mismo) no estaban por completo desnudos, solo a medio desvestir.

Matsumoto estaba un poco borracha -a fin de cuentas era sábado-, pero no lo suficiente para alegar lo visto a efectos secundarios del sake.

¿Por qué había tenido que volver temprano? Nunca lo hacía. Intuición, tal vez. Quiso regresar para hacerle compañía a su capitán, creyendo que éste estaría despierto y solo, mortificándose con Dios vaya a saber qué. Sin embargo la escena con la que se encontró no se la esperaba, y en contradicción, le parecía por demás evidente.

Ahora entendía muchas cuestiones, reacciones de su propio capitán y de Renji. Éste último, aprovechando la turbación de la mujer, intentó hablar para excusarse. Decir lo que cualquiera en su situación diría. Desde “ _no es lo que parece_ ” a “ _yo lo amo_ ”, Tôshirô palideció al escuchar esa frase de la boca del pelirrojo, tal vez lo había dicho motivado por la desesperación, pero era la primera vez que lo oía.

— _Bakudô yon ban: Hainawa_ —dijo ella prefiriendo ser más diplomática, unas cuerdas trepadoras asieron a Renji imposibilitándolo de todo movimiento, era kidô suficiente para detener a un teniente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo malo que era en la materia ese teniente en particular.

—¡Rangiku-san! —Renji intentó protestar, cayó de rodillas al suelo doblegado por la magia.

—No quiero escucharte, Abarai —lo censuró ella con aspereza. Lo único que atinó a hacer el capitán fue sentarse en el sillón observando, pavoroso, la escena. Su cabeza iba a mil y no podía reaccionar, comenzaba a comprender la situación desde el lugar de Abarai quizás por vez primera—. Taichô —trató de no mirarlo con dureza—, vístase de inmediato.

Varios shinigamis que andaban dando vuelta se acercaron hasta la puerta abierta, alertados por el escándalo. Rangiku les ordenó tomar al teniente y trasladarlo hasta su división, no obstante ella era consciente de que debía hablar primero con Yamamoto sô-taichô, la situación era delicada.

Entre tres arrastraron a Renji, éste no lo impidió, comprendía que no era momento para hacer un numerito, lo mejor sería no empeorar más el panorama, o situarlo a Hitsugaya en un estado turbulento peor en el que se hallaba.

A solas, Rangiku contempló al capitán con curiosidad, no había dulcificado su rostro, sin embargo su gesto no existía con el fin de atormentar al menor, era tan sólo la circunstancia que no le permitía adoptar una postura más relajada.

—¿Está bien, taichô? —Fue lo más acertado que encontró para decir.

Hitsugaya terminó de ajustarse el cinto sin mirarla y sin responderle, no obstante cuando ella dio la vuelta para marcharse se desesperó sabiendo ocultarlo con creces.

—¿Qué van a hacer con él?

—Eso no es algo que yo maneje. —Suponía que la situación para Hitsugaya era por demás incómoda y vergonzosa, lo conocía lo suficiente al muchachito para descubrir sus estados de ánimo detrás del brillo de esos exóticos luceros. Partió de inmediato, dándole la intimidad que necesitaba, más tarde hablaría con él, cuando encontrara el momento oportuno para hacerlo, o en otras palabras: cuando Hitsugaya mismo se mostrara dispuesto a hablar, de otra manera sería imposible mantener un diálogo con él.

Ahora su principal preocupación era Abarai. Caminó con prisa a través del Seireitei conteniendo ese llanto rabioso que pugnaba por nacer, estaba enojada, decepcionada y confundida. Creía conocer lo suficiente a Renji como para poner las manos en el fuego por él, asegurando que era una persona incapaz de hacer algo así.

Qué extraño como uno descubre lo poco que conoce a las personas. Lo peor de todo era que sonaba tan sincero, las palabras dichas esa noche asegurando que no buscaba lastimar a Tôshirô, que lo quería, parecían tan reales. Al menos en una retorcida cabeza, para ella Hitsugaya no dejaba de ser un niño por muchos años que cargara encima, no dejaba de serlo por la edad sino por las etapas y las experiencias vividas. Claro que ella no sabía muchas cosas de su capitán.

Llegó al primer escuadrón reparando en la hora, le comunicó al guardia que necesitaba urgentemente hablar con el sô-taichô, pero luego de aguardar unos minutos en la entrada la recibió el teniente, se armó de coraje para resumirle la situación y en pocas palabras el hombre entendió el meollo.

Yamamoto se mostraba muy importunado, más les valía tener un buen motivo para molestarlo a esas horas, y vaya que lo tenían. Rangiku lo observó con fingida calma, retorciéndose las manos, presa de ansiedad. Al lado del principal cabecilla, el teniente escuchaba el relato minucioso de boca de la dama con una seriedad perturbadora, como si estuviera ajeno a la conversación pese a estar presente en el mismo cuarto, no obstante su rostro se fue agravando a cada paso que ella avanzaba en sus explicaciones. Contó todo, desde el momento en que lo notó a su capitán cambiado, hasta el presente en el que lo descubrió al sexto teniente manteniendo relaciones carnales con él.

—Que Kuchiki-taichô lo mantenga encarcelado —se frotó la sien, nunca antes había habido un problema así en el Seireitei, al menos no durante su cargo—, esto es algo que no podrán manejarlo los capitanes.

Solían ser ellos los que, a la par de él, tomaban decisiones trascendentales y diarias, no obstante Abarai Renji pertenecía a ese círculo; no lograría obtener resultados justos y objetivos si involucraba a sus compañeros, capitanes y tenientes por igual. Todo debería quedar en manos de la Central 46, o la pequeña parte que ahora la conformaban sus cinco integrantes.

Ellos decidirían qué hacer, si lo cometido por el teniente era un crimen, y en caso de hallarlo culpable, darle una condena acorde.

 

**(***)**

 

Su propio Capitán ni lo miró a los ojos, acaso ¿estaba enojado con él? No, podía ser peor: avergonzado. Él, a su manera tan especial, había sabido confiar en Renji, acaso ¿tomaba el asunto como una traición a la seguridad que había depositado en su persona? Byakuya hubiera dejado la vida de Rukia en sus manos, pero en una situación así las visiones hacia las personas pueden cambiar abruptamente.

Desde ya que Kuchiki tomaba todo el asunto con pinzas y confiaba ciegamente en las normas del Seireitei; la justicia decidiría si Renji era culpable de algo.


	11. Petición

Cuando su capitán lo liberó del kidô impuesto por Matsumoto, para decirle que sería puesto tras las rejas como preventiva y hasta nuevo aviso, no se opuso. Rikichi lo vio pasar mientras era transportado por otros tres integrantes del escuadrón, preguntándose lo mismo que aquellos que no se habían enterado del escándalo. ¿Qué había hecho? Seguro que se trataba de algo grave.

La traba fue puesta y el ruido ensordecedor le causó un estremecimiento, en la penumbra se dejó caer sentando sobre la camilla, llevando las manos a la cabeza y ocultando el rostro. La situación era desesperante, intuía que sería imposible hacerles entender lo que para ellos no tenía explicación.

Se sentía culpable, tanto o más que al inicio. Se creía merecedor de un castigo; pero igualmente con ansias de besarlo una vez más, aunque fuera arriesgado y estúpido, ya no tenía nada que perder. Pero Tôshirô no se presentó esa noche, por supuesto, todo era muy reciente. Se encontraba inmerso en las mismas reflexiones que Abarai, sintiendo las mismas culpas, pero desde su lugar.

Renji le había recalcado lo peligroso que era para él llevar una relación así. En pocas horas muchas personas estaban al tanto del escándalo y el rumor no tardaría en alcanzar cada recoveco de la Sociedad de Almas. Sintió desfallecer; no sólo la reputación de Renji se vería manchada, la suya también. Pudo haber seguido reflexionando al respecto de no ser por la irrupción de su teniente. Ella lo miró, ahora, con la dulzura que celaba al principio.

—¿Está bien, taichô?

—¿Qué pasó con Abarai?

Rangiku caminó unos pasos para sentarse junto a él en el sillón, allí lo había dejado y el chico permaneció sin cambiar de lugar. Se lo notaba todavía sobrepasado por la situación. Esperó con paciencia a las palabras de ellas.

—Pronto la Central 46 tomará una decisión.

—Pero… —tragó saliva, no era fácil decirlo— pero Abarai, él es… buena persona. —No, él no podía vociferar como lo había hecho Renji. No le salía gritar que lo quería, que había estado de acuerdo incluso, hacerlo lograría dejarlo en una situación por demás embarazosa. Intentó otra forma de hacerlo ver—: No se merece esto.

—Eso lo decidirán ellos. Por lo pronto, me preocupa usted.

—Yo estuve de acuerdo —soltó de repente, juntando el coraje necesario para hacer una confesión de esa magnitud en voz alta, tragándose toda la vergüenza. Ella lo volvió a contemplar de manera rara, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie. No importara lo que Hitsugaya opinara al respecto, él no dejaba de ser un niño. No tenía voz ni voto, y los demás adultos serían los capacitados para decidir por él—. No me sedujo ni me coartó para…

—Descanse, taichô —interrumpió ella ahorrándole el bochorno de excusarlo en vano.

Su postura no variaría un ápice, al igual que todos Matsumoto aún lo veía como a un niño. Cerró la puerta tras ella y el capitán, viéndose a solas, se recostó con lentitud boca abajo sobre el sillón ocultando el rostro entre los brazos y de paso, las lágrimas. Cobarde, le gritaba una voz en su interior. Débil y pusilánime; el coraje del que tanto se jactaba no era más que una quimera.

 

**(***)**

 

Matsumoto abrió y cerró la puerta de inmediato con esmero cuidado, su capitán se había quedado dormido en el sillón, lo mejor sería no despertarlo. Volteó para sugerirle a su compañera ir a la cocina en lugar de la oficina. Momo se mostraba impaciente, no obstante, pese a haber querido decir mucho, cuando Rangiku finalizó no pudo más que mantenerse en esa posición, refregándose las manos como si tuviera frío. Matsumoto la contempló con calma, bebió un sorbo más de su té y, ante tanto silencio, aprovechó para acotar.

—No le menciones el tema, sabes cómo es…

—Sí, pero —no encontraba forma de expresarse sin darse a mal entender, porque creía en las palabras de Rangiku, sabía que ella no sería capaz de mentir con algo así—, conozco a Abarai y sé que él… es buena persona.

—Lo sé, yo no dejo de pensarlo por lo que pasó —aclaró la mujer con un semblante serio muy pocas veces visto, quizás sólo en el campo de batalla—, pero…

—Está mal, lo sé… o no, no sé. —Se mostraba confundida, ¿cómo no estarlo?—. ¿Hitsugaya-kun qué ha dicho?

—¿Y qué va a decir? —dijo y Momo le regaló una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, era cierto ¿qué podía decir? Y en tal caso ¿qué importaba lo que él opinara? Desde su lugar no podía verlo todo objetivamente como ellos lo hacían—. Tú lo conoces al capitán —argumentó la teniente de la división con tacto.

—Pues, sí… Shirô-chan es… —no sabía cómo calificarlo— raro. Nunca hablamos sobre esos temas y él jamás se mostró interesado, así que…

—Porque es un niño. —Arqueó las cejas, había lógica en sus palabras y no más. ¿Por qué otro motivo no hubiera hablado con su amiga de esos temas? Porque los desconocía o no había mostrado interés, al menos hasta que alguien le hizo interesarse al respecto.

—Igual él no es la clase de chico que cuente sus cosas, es muy reservado —trató de excusarlo.

—Lo sé. —Le dedicó una sonrisa para aligerarle el peso, pudo ver en Momo un semblante de agobio, tan palpable y transparente que la llevó a agregar—: Ey, Hinamori-chan —puso las manos sobre las de ella, que descansaban sobre la falda aferrando el hakama— no se trata de lados, no tienes que escoger un lado, ¿está claro? —La chica asintió y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Es que… Abarai-kun e Hitsugaya-kun, los dos… son mis…

—Ya, ya… —Se acercó a ella para poder estrecharla contra sus enormes pechos en son de consuelo—. Sé que es difícil, y detesto ser yo la que te lo diga, pero me parecía bueno que estuvieras al tanto de lo que está pasando.

—Gracias, Rangiku-san. —Tomó distancia para frotarse los ojos e intentar sonreírle.

—Y te repito, Hinamori, no tienes que escoger un lado, no hay bandos. Lo que hizo Renji puede estar mal ante los ojos de muchos de nosotros, pero eso no quita que sea tu amigo y lo quieras. A veces las personas cometen errores, pero hay que ver por qué lo hacen.

—Ya lo sé…

—En tal caso será la Central la que decida qué hacer, hay que dejar todo en sus manos y ver qué pasa.

Imaginaba el mundo interno de la chica, dividida entre dos grandes amigos. Momo entendía el punto de Rangiku, no se trataba de estar de lado de Tôshirô y despreciar a Renji por eso, o a la inversa, pero se sentía presa de un montón de sentimientos contradictorios; para ella era fácil confundirse, lo había hecho durante la falsa muerte de Aizen-“taichô” y temía volver a hacerlo, no obstante una voz en su interior le gritaba que Abarai había cometido un error, ella no dejaba de ver a su Shirô-chan como el niño amargo y cariñoso con su abuela que siempre había sido; pero Renji no era un aprovechador ¿cierto? Su mente no sabía qué pensar y su cabeza en cualquier momento explotaría. Lo cierto es que le debía “ _confianza_ ” a Tôshirô, esa que había flaqueado por culpa de Sousuke. No quería volver a cometer un error semejante, no se lo perdonaría y no lo soportaría tampoco. 

A último momento Matsumoto se sintió profundamente arrepentida de haberle revelado el percance, pero sabía de igual modo que tenía que hacerlo, era la persona más cercana a Tôshirô y debía estar informada. Le avisó que Renji estaba en los calabozos de la sexta división, pero Momo no se sentía preparada para ir a enfrentarlo, no sabría qué decirle de todos modos y tampoco estaba segura de querer verlo.

 

**(***)**

 

Durante ese día había recibido la visita del shinigami que le llevaba la comida y le limpiaba la celda. Había pasado un día y ya para la primera noche deseaba cuanto antes ser convocado, no quería estar más en ese lugar. Los pasos resonando en el amplio pasillo lo motivó lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama y aguardar; el novato que hacía de su carcelero tenía un caminar distinto, más torpe, sonoro y apresurado.

—Rukia —lo preguntó o lo dijo, no daba crédito.

—Idiota —fue lo que murmuro ella. Cuando Byakuya le narró lo sucedido no logró creerlo de inmediato, y no lo haría hasta no verlo a Renji en donde le aseguró que había sido puesto en custodia. Abarai giró apenas la cabeza para posar la vista contra la húmeda pared y así intentar ignorar a su amiga.

—Kuchiki-taichô te contó.

—¿En qué lío te has metido, Renji? —lo dijo con sumo dolor. Ahora entendía el por qué de comportamiento tan anómalo y de preguntas tan extravagantes por parte de su amigo.

—No soy un monstruo —dijo en su defensa, con sentido enojo—, no soy como “ _él_ ” —susurró.

Rukia ignoró lo último. Comprendía que el lugar de Renji no era fácil de sobrellevar, un estigma pesado de cargar en cualquier sociedad, y la de _almas_ no era la excepción. Carecía de sentido preguntarle si era verdad lo de él y el capitán, a fin de cuentas tenía pruebas suficientes para sospecharlo y en especial le importaba poco, o sea, sí, era una acusación delicada, pero Abarai lo había dado todo por ella cuando estuvo tras las rejas.

—Ey, nii-sama me dijo que mañana a primera hora te citarán a declarar —con eso acaparó la atención de su amigo—, por idiota mereces una dura sentencia, no sé en qué pensabas liándote con Hitsugaya-taichô —reprendió con dureza—; pero… puedo conseguir la llave, Rikichi...

—No hagas nada —interrumpió alarmado. Frunció la frente y posó la vista en un punto cualquiera. Había entendido la postura de Rukia, ella había sido acusada injustamente y si la condena que él recibiría era igualmente injusta, ella no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Era eso? Rukia aceptaba que lo encarcelaran en el nido de los gusanos, pero no toleraría una ejecución. Byakuya le había explicado que la Central podía tomar cualquier postura basándose en que Tôshirô era un capitán; las agresiones, injurias o crímenes respecto a los cabecillas eran duramente reprendidos. Si Hitsugaya no fuera capitán, ella podría quedarse tranquila sabiendo que la pena máxima para Renji sería permanecer el resto de su vida tras las rejas. Sin embargo no había leyes al respecto en la Soul Society y eso complicaba las cosas—. No hagas nada —reiteró, negando con la cabeza—, no tengo nada que ocultar. —La miró decidido, enfrentaría a la Central y la condena, no temía.

—Como quieras. —Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. Debo irme, nii-sama no sabe que estoy aquí. —Él asintió sin borrar de su faz ese aire desahuciado, Kuchiki dio la vuelta con una expresión similar, le costaba verlo a Abarai envuelto en un escándalo de ese tipo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar que él cometía errores por tonto, no por malo.

—Rukia —la llamó antes de que desapareciera del todo de su vista—, gracias. —Ella frenó los pasos para oír el agradecimiento, no lo necesitaba ni lo merecía, así que sin decir nada siguió su camino rumbo al escuadrón cuidando de que nadie la viera merodeando por allí, tampoco tenía intenciones de comprometer por demás a Rikichi.

 

**(***)**

 

Ese día despertó al mediodía, estaba seguro de haber tenido una pesadilla, pero no la recordaba, de igual modo despertar fue como estar viviendo una, al menos fue de inmediato lo que sintió. Recordaba lo acontecido en la noche, la reacción de Matsumoto y su propia impotencia.

Era un capitán, pudo haberse hecho respetar, no obstante tampoco debía engañarse, lo único que hubiera conseguido era dejarse más expuesto y la situación de Renji, al fin y al cabo, no mejoraría. Su teniente se apareció invitándolo a almorzar, pero se negó, no le apetecía comer, igualmente ella le alcanzó un plato con comida.

Se lo notaba incómodo y más áspero que de costumbre, Matsumoto intuía que podía estar enojado con ella y no le molestó sospecharlo.

—Mantenme informado sobre Abarai —solicitó sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio para intentar ponerse a trabajar.

—Taichô —pronunció ella regalándole una media sonrisa, había logrado vislumbrar las intenciones del muchacho—, no haga ninguna idiotez.

—Lo que yo haga no te concierne. —Ella no le respondió y en cambio se marchó sintiendo el pedido de retirarse de forma implícita.

Tôshirô entendía el punto de Rangiku, sabía que intentar liberarlo (o hacerlo, mejor dicho) lo pondría en una situación delicada a él, más siendo un capitán del Gotei Trece, sentía que por lo pronto no era conveniente involucrarse de más. Al menos ese día se quedaría llenando informes, tratando de no pensar en ello, como si eso fuera posible.

Ni por un segundo dejó de pensar en Abarai, en si estaba bien, en si se mortificaba por lo ocurrido.

Se mantuvo encerrado hasta la noche firmando papeles y adelantando trabajo. Quería verlo, eso seguro, pero no se animó a salir de la oficina, repentinamente ese sitio se había convertido en un falso refugio. Miedo era lo que experimentaba, uno que no sentía desde que había sido nombrado capitán, uno que solía vivir en carne propia en el rukongai. En ese entonces odiaba relacionarse con la gente, trataba de evitarla para no salir lastimado.

Fue como un retroceso, como volver al pasado, con la diferencia que no estaba su abuela para darle consejos y consolarlo, ni siquiera lo tenía a Abarai para hablar del tema y encontrar confort entre sus brazos. Durmió esa noche también en la oficina, incapaz de abrir la puerta para enfrentar el mundo exterior.

No dejaba de ser un niño temeroso por dentro, y se aborrecía hondamente por ello, pero ese sentimiento resultaba ser más fuerte que él, uno que lo ataba y condenaba a un abismo sin fondo.

 

**(***)**

 

El teniente rubio parecía haberse quedado sin aire, sin voz y sin luz, mientras que su sempai le regalaba gestos de sorpresa a medida que el relato avanzaba. Para ellos también todo lo acaecido cobraba sentido: los extraños arranques de Abarai, las borracheras, la extraña invitación a Hitsugaya-taichô, la escena en el bar.

—¿Cuándo lo citará la Cámara? —Fue la primera pregunta de Hisagi en cuanto Momo le dejó meter bocado.

—Ahora, en cuanto termine de declarar Matsumoto-san —arqueó las cejas, no era fácil hablar del tema con ellos dos—, por eso vine a buscarlos. —Bajó la vista al suelo, no… no era para nada fácil, para colmo las expresiones de ambos hombres no ayudaban en nada a aligerarle el peso de semejante pedido, coherente pedido.

El primero en revelar su postura fue Kira.


	12. Castigo

Kira entrelazó los dedos y descendió la vista antes de darle una respuesta a su amiga, ella les dio espacio para reflexionar al respecto, pero lo cierto es que no había tiempo. Matsumoto estaba declarando, pero hacían falta testigos para sostener tan grave acusación. Ella sería uno, desde ya.

—Pues… yo preferiría no involucrarme —antes de que se mal interpretaran sus palabras, aclaró—: es decir, si la Central 46 me llama, no dudaré en asistir y responder todas las preguntas que me hagan, con honda sinceridad.

—Me has sacado las palabras de la boca —pronunció Hisagi mirando a su amigo, luego desvió la vista hasta una apesadumbrada Hinamori—, si me citan a declarar iré con la verdad, pero de otra forma no pienso involucrarme.

—Lo entiendo, no tienen que explicarme nada.

Desde ya que no mentirían, lo cierto era que Renji se había mostrado extraño ese último tiempo. Si la central les obligaba a declarar dirían la verdad, implicara para Abarai lo que implicara, pero no les apetecía apersonarse por motus proprio. Momo no insistió, ella también había estado horas atrás en esa encrucijada, pero ya había tomado una decisión para ese entonces.

El día a Abarai se le hizo eterno, a la mañana le informaron que sería convocado por la Cámara de los 46 y ya casi era mediodía. ¿Por qué lo dejaban para lo último? La espera iba a matarlo, literalmente. Reflexionó mucho en esas horas, en qué postura tomar y en qué decir o callar. Decidió que lo mejor sería ser sincero, no importaba si los demás no creían en sus palabras. En tal caso entendería el por qué, desde afuera debía ser muy mal vista la relación establecida con Hitsugaya. No obstante negarle a la Cámara qué había pasado “ _algo_ ” con el décimo capitán era irrisorio.

No tenía sentido torturarse tanto al respecto, a fin de cuentas no tenía idea de qué postura tomaría la Central ni qué preguntas le harían, en el caso de que se las hicieran. Tal vez sólo lo condenarían sin escuchar una sola palabra de su parte, quizás decidirían que no tenían tiempo para atender casos de ese tipo (esto último era lo que más anhelaba, aunque era consciente en el fondo de lo improbable que resultaba).

Sea lo que fuera, estaba más que preparado para afrontarlo, lo único que lo mataba en vida, lentamente, era la incertidumbre, estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes comiéndose la cabeza con mil cuestiones. El momento tan esperado por fin llegó, su carcelero, siendo escoltado por dos guardias de la Torre, lo condujeron esposado rumbo a su destino.

El sol resplandeciente pasó desapercibido para él, aunque el calor lograba reconfortarlo al menos un poco. Ya en el largo pasillo que lo conducía a la enorme puerta comenzaba a sentir que iba directo a la horca en vez de a un juicio. Un leve sentimiento lo colmó, de un mal augurio, como si ese fuera su funesto destino.

Escuchó a uno de los guardias pedir permiso; tomó aire cuando la gran puerta se abrió, la penumbra en el lugar era parcial, los candelabros, que formaban grotescas sombras jugando con las figuras de los hombres que en la actualidad encabezaban la central, lograban hacer el momento más espeluznante de lo que en verdad era.

Vio a un hombre tan o más anciano que Yamamoto sentado en lo que, le pareció a primera vista, era un trono. Se acicalaba la barba estudiándolo con aparente indiferencia, a ambos costados contaba con dos hombres en sendos lugares, conformando un grupo de cinco. El aire noble se respiraba en el ambiente, más la postura de esos cuatro sujetos le traían a la memoria la imagen de su Capitán.

El primero en abrir la boca fue el joven anciano, en lo que a Renji le pareció una eternidad.

—Teniente Abarai Renji —la voz sonó firme, aunque débil por el paso de los años, pese a esa lasitud natural poseía cierta estampa—, ha sido citado acusado de un crimen que en el mundo humano es conocido como “ _corrupción de menores_ ”, ¿comprende eso?

—S-Sí. —Intentó que el tono sonara convincente y a duras penas lo logró, con cierta impaciencia.

—¿Qué tiene para decir en su defensa? —El silencio en el lugar fue sepulcral, Renji titubeó y aunque abrió la boca ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato, el anciano retomó la palabra, carraspeando—: ¿Usted ha mantenido relaciones carnales, penetración incluida, con el actual Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón, Hitsugaya Tôshirô?

—Pues... —La respiración se agitó, sabía que mentir (o sea, negar la acusación) acarrearía consecuencias peores a la larga, porque tenían formas de averiguar la verdad, droga cortesía del doceavo escuadrón—. Sí —Tragó saliva, había cavado su propia tumba, pero no tenía sentido alargar más la agonía, que lo condenaran y le quitaran de encima el enorme peso de la culpa de una buena vez o sucumbiría de angustia.

Un cuchicheo general dio comienzo, hasta que cesó de forma abrupta para que el sabio pudiera continuar hablando.

—Reitero la pregunta antes de dar sentencia: ¿Tiene algo para decir en su defensa?

—La verdad —se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo con cierto nerviosismo—, siento que diga lo que diga no va a hacerlos cambiar de parecer ni a justificar lo que hice. —Notó con claridad un gesto por parte del anciano que revelaba conformidad con esa apreciación—. Podría decir que carece de sentido preguntarme si tengo algo qué decir en mi defensa, puesto que sé que eso no cambiará los hechos, pero de todos modos diré lo que ya he dicho antes. —Tragó saliva, sentía la garganta y los labios secos.

—Siéntase libre de decir lo que le plazca, incluso si quiere declarar y explicarnos desde su lugar todo lo sucedido, puede hacerlo.

Abarai comprendía que podía hacer la sentencia menos dura si contaba todo desde su lugar, siendo su propio abogado, pero no era bueno para presentar pruebas a su favor, en especial porque no tenía testigos que aseguraran nada a su favor, al contrario, lo ocurrido había ocurrido precisamente, y no se borraba con el codo.

—No soy un monstruo. No me aproveché de él. Lo conocí de otra forma, una distinta… —dudaba de nombrarlo a Gin, no tenía intenciones, pese a todo, de traicionar la confianza de Tôshirô—. El capitán Hitsugaya ya había sido corrompido anteriormente por otra persona, yo no tuve que convencerlo ni seducirlo.

El cuchicheo en esa ocasión fue más sonoro; Abarai percibió que uno de los hombres que estaban a la izquierda del anciano le susurraba algo en el oído. Nadie había declarado que el joven hubiera sido forzado, eso era una realidad, ni siquiera el Capitán Hitsugaya se mostró dispuesto a declarar en contra del teniente, eso aligeraba un poco el castigo. No obstante lo que les llamó la atención fue la revelación de Renji respecto a que había habido otro corruptor.

—No teníamos constancia de eso, ¿qué puede decir al respecto?

—Nada, sólo eso… sin embargo sé que eso no justifica lo que hice, pero sigo sintiendo que no he hecho nada malo en verdad, simplemente me permití verlo al décimo capitán de otra forma, no como a un niño.

—Y ahí su error. —El anciano cerró los ojos y suspiró—. ¿Tiene algo más para decir?

—N-No —dudó de su propia afirmación—, sólo que… yo nunca quise lastimarlo o usarlo de alguna forma.

—Bueno —asintió—, será escoltado hasta uno de los calabozos y esperará allí hasta nuevo aviso. En cuanto lleguemos a un acuerdo será sentenciado e informado. —Renji suspiró, ¿más espera? Iba a terminar por colapsar, si no lo mataban ellos iba a terminar por suicidarse.

Como fue dicho, lo condujeron a través de la Cámara hasta uno de los calabozos, idéntico al que había estado antes salvo por el detalle de que allí no había camastro, apenas un banco donde sentarse. Se quedó de pie, aferrado a los barrotes y de allí no se movió hasta que fue convocado de nuevo.

Si pasaron minutos u horas lo desconoció, simplemente se limitó a quedarse suspendido en el tiempo, ajeno a todo y a todos. Le inquietaba conocer la sentencia, porque durante su escueta declaración alcanzó a comprender que estaba más comprometido de lo que pensaba, ansió benevolencia por parte de los _Cinco,_ pero había visto en los ojos del anciano el reproche de forma implícita, o quizás eran sólo ideas suyas.

Al menos lo habían escuchado, aunque no supo decir nada en su defensa por lo menos había hablado con sinceridad, si lo condenaban duramente por eso y con pena de muerte al menos moriría en paz sabiendo que había sido fiel a sus sentimientos e ideales. Qué poético y qué noble; era una manera estúpida de morir, pensaría más de uno, pero en ese momento era lo único que lograba consolarlo.

Un hombre envestido en blanco, al cual no se le veía el rostro, lo sacó de su celda para conducirlo de vuelta ante el anciano y los otros cuatro nobles. El pulso se le aceleró y de nuevo volvía a sentir la boca seca, pidió agua que le fue concedida, bebió como si se tratara de ambrosía, siendo ayudado por uno de los hombres que lo escoltaban. Los conocía, eran los carceleros dela Torre del Arrepentimiento. ¿Sería llevado allí?

El sabio lo miró con calma y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de beber cual desaforado, antes de pronunciar palabra.

—En la historia de la Sociedad de Almas no ha habido casos similares al que nos vemos obligados a enfrentar en el presente —realizó un breve movimiento de cabeza, negar algo que ocurría en todas las sociedades sería hipócrita—, que al menos hayan sido documentados con anterioridad por la Cámara de los 46. —Bien Renji, como positivo puedes decir que has roto el molde y estrenado una hoja nueva en la historia de los crímenes cometidos en la Sociedad de Almas. Al menos documentado, porque Gin Ichimaru tendría que encabezar esa lista antes que él al menos—. Es por eso —retomó carraspeando—, que ha sido difícil llegar a una sentencia. —Uno de los hombres le alcanzó al sabio lo que, Abarai llegó a ver, eran hojas; el anciano releyó lo escrito antes de continuar hablando—. Basándonos en las actuales leyes que rigen el Seireitei, es considerado traición atacar a un capitán —le dio tiempo a asimilar las palabras—, lo acontecido ha sido considerado por la Cámara de los 46 como un ataque directo hacia la integridad física, moral y psíquica de un Capitán.

—Pero yo no… —Iba a quejarse, a decir que no lo había “ _atacado_ ”, que no lo había lastimado de ninguna forma.

—No hable salvo que se le pida expresamente opinión, ha tenido la oportunidad de expresarse —censuró uno de los Nobles, callando de inmediato para cederle la palabra al anciano.

—Según la interpretación de la Cámara, se puede considerar que un shinigami de su nivel es peligroso y/o inestable mentalmente; sin dejar de lado que ha violado la ley —se acicaló la barba antes de continuar, la calma con la que hablaba le daba lugar a Renji de hacerse a la idea de que sería condenado y para nada exonerado—, en esos casos se suele detener al shinigami en cuestión.

Claro, _el nido de los gusanos_ , en dónde se albergaban a los criminales más peligrosos, a esos que la Cámara consideraba —tal como se había dicho— un peligro para la calma de la Sociedad de almas, o eran inestables mentalmente, sobre todo tratándose de shinigamis de alto nivel, como lo era él siendo actual teniente con grandes posibilidades de ascender a Capitán por poseer bankai y experiencia en el campo de batalla.

En el presente eso ya era una quimera.

De repente no le parecía tan grave todo, si esa era la sentencia más dura que había considerado la central podía respirar aliviado, aunque se había mentalizado que no le importaba morir a esas alturas, con sinceridad se sentía aliviado.

—Pero contemplamos la opción del exilio, otra variante —interrumpió los pensamientos del joven shinigami, quien con sorpresa y ansiedad lo contempló—, es por eso que la sentencia será la siguiente —movió los papeles que le habían cedido minutos antes y leyó con una tranquilidad perturbadora—: “ _Hemos encontrado a Abarai Renji, actual teniente del sexto Escuadrón, bajo el mando del Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki, culpable de traición_ ” —vio que iba a replicar, pero ya le habían explicado a qué iba lo de “ _traición_ ”—; “ _por lo tanto se ha decidido neutralizar su reiatsu, siendo despojado de su rango y de todo aquellos privilegios que como Shinigami ha gozado hasta ahora. Tendrá terminantemente prohibido mantener un contacto de cualquier tipo, así sea físico o verbal, con el Capitán Hitsugaya Tôshirô. Será exiliado al mundo humano, borrado de los archivos y desterrado, sin posibilidades de retornar. La pena en caso de no cumplir con lo estipulado será la detención inmediata y, dependiendo de la gravedad, incluso se contemplará la posibilidad de emplear el Soukyoku_. —En pocas palabras, por lo que estaba entendiendo, dejaba de ser un shinigami, sería desterrado al mundo humano sin posibilidades de retornar siquiera como mera visita. Entonces la idea de no volver a ver nunca más a Tôshirô, salvo que una misión lo arrastrara a éste al mundo humano, lo desesperó tanto que deseó la pena de muerte. Volvió en sí para escuchar las últimas palabras del anciano—. En cuanto respecta al mundo humano y en el caso de cometer un crimen de similar magnitud será condenado con las leyes vigentes del mundo humano. ¿Ha entendido?

—Sí.

—Bien, será escoltado por un guardia hasta una puerta senkai, podrá decidir el destino que guste. Desde entoncesla Sociedad de Almas se desentiende completamente de usted.

—¿Puedo… puedo despedirme de la gente?

—No. —Fue rotundo—. Tiene terminantemente prohibido poner un pie en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Ya pueden llevárselo.

Le hubiera gustado despedirse al menos de Rukia, hablar una última vez con Tôshirô, pero era obvio que no lo dejarían acercarse a él. Fue despojado de Zabimaru y eso le dolió en el alma mucho más que la supresión completa de todo su reiatsu. El tatuaje de una calavera, que apenas se visualizaba gracias a sus cuantiosos tatuajes, apareció en su pecho, símbolo de que todo su poder espiritual había sido sellado por completo.


	13. Consuelo

Lo condujeron, tal como se encontraba, hasta una puerta senkai. Eligió el destino que para él en ese momento le pareció más coherente y, sin voltear una sola vez para ver el Seireitei, partió.

La última imagen que guardó fue la figura de Rukia viéndole irse, el rostro de ella curvada en una mueca de tristeza o quizás de decepción.

 

**(***)**

 

Caminaba de un lado al otro por todo el despacho, ansioso por verla atravesar la dichosa puerta de una condenada vez. Se sentó, harto de dar vueltas y dejó que la cabeza descansara sobre el escritorio. De inmediato se incorporó guardando apariencias cuando notó que alguien se acercaba.

Matsumoto ingresó escudriñando el rostro de su capitán, parecía enfadado -todavía- y simulaba trabajar garabateando con la pluma en las hojas.

—¿Y? —Fue lo primero que dijo él, lo más austero y cortante posible.

Ella tomó aire y sin rodeos le contó todo, en pocas palabras pero concisas; que había sido sentenciado y desterrado, arrancado de su cargo de teniente y despojado de todo su reiatsu. Hitsugaya tembló por dentro, de una forma que se exteriorizó; dejó la pluma en el tintero conteniendo la angustia y la furia que comenzaba a embargarlo.

—Taichô... —Se animó a pronunciar.

—Puedes retirarte. —Controló su trémulo cuerpo, la voz y la bronca para poder decirle esas sencillas palabras sin mostrarse por demás evidente.

Ella, contrario a otras veces, no obedeció, se quedó allí con un semblante que, Tôshirô advirtió, era de tristeza. Rangiku plasmó una tenue sonrisa, apenas visible, antes de hablar.

—Entiendo que esté enojado conmigo, pero… —No supo cómo expresar lo que sentía, la manera en pedir clemencia, pues perdón sabía que no tenía por qué suplicar.

—No estoy enojado contigo, Matsumoto —dijo de una manera tan dura que aparentaba todo lo contrario, no obstante ella lo entendió. Su capitán estaba enojado consigo mismo no con los demás.

—Entonces comprende que yo no tuve otra alternativa.

—Sí que las tenía —refutó con el ceño fruncido—, pero conociéndote no podía esperar menos de ti. —Matsumoto sonrió, de cierta forma Tôshirô entendía que ella se preocupaba por él, que lo quería; pero ni a punta de pistola sería capaz de reconocerlo o de dar las gracias—. Lo que me molesta —le costaba hablar, pero tenía eso guardado en el pecho, de tal forma, que pesaba y dolía por partes iguales, si no salía iba a acabar por explotar dentro de él— es que no sean capaces de ver que no soy un niño. Estoy harto de tener que demostrarlo.

—No lo haga entonces, taichô —tragó saliva y dio un paso antes de agregar—: Si no es un niño, no debe preocuparse por no aparentarlo.

Hitsugaya frunció la frente, ¿acaso le estaba insinuando que él lo era por el simple hecho de esforzarse tanto en no parecerlo? No, no se trataba de eso. Si no se “es”, no hace falta refutarlo, era verdad, sin embargo Matsumoto trataba de hacerle ver que era tratado de esa forma porque él no demostraba lo contrario.

Más allá de aparentar ser físicamente un chico de catorce años, todos eran conscientes de que Tôshirô, en muchos aspectos, no era un crío. El paso de la niñez a la adolescencia, de la adolescencia a la adultez y de la adultez a la vejez no está demarcada por una edad determinada, el proceso de cada individuo es único y personal.

—Por favor vete que tengo mucho trabajo. —Las irrefrenables ganas de llorar y golpearse por idiota lo estaban desbordando.

—Yo no quería que todo terminara así —soltó Rangiku con algo de duda y pesar. No especificó si se refería a Abarai, a él, a los dos o a todo. No creyó necesario remarcar que a todo.

—Yo tampoco.

Ella sonrió, porque vio en los ojos de su capitán que con esa última expresión, nacida de su propia boca, acababa de entender lo que quería decirle. Si no era un niño, que entonces no se comportara como uno, encerrándose en sí, dependiendo de los demás y pataleando sin hacer nada a la espera de que todo se diera por obra y gracia del destino.

Matsumoto dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin suponer lo que sus palabras lograrían en Hitsugaya, no pretendía que Tôshirô lo tomara tan a pecho o fuera tan lejos, nada más tuvo la intención de hacerle ver que lo ocurrido podía servirle como enseñanza para no cometer errores a futuro, o bien de cometerlos, pero de no arrepentirse por lo callado y lo no hecho.

No fue una decisión fácil, a Hitsugaya le tomó tiempo, el necesario para madurar la idea, para estudiar los pasos a dar. Supo que limpiar el nombre de Abarai no podría, eso tuvo que haberlo hecho mucho antes, pero al menos dejaría en claro los tantos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Renji, aunque éste no lo aceptara -estaba casi seguro que no-, pero luego de haberle hecho perder todo lo que tenía, no sólo el cargo de teniente con grandes posibilidades de ascender a Capitán, ni el reiatsu o siquiera el ser un shinigami, sino más importante: el orgullo.

Al menos que su nombre no se viera manchado de esa forma.

Durante todas esas noches soñó con Gin, por mucho que se empecinaba en acostarse pensando en Abarai, acababa soñando con el ex tercer capitán. Lo decidió: esta vez no se quedaría callado como entonces, porque en ese entonces sí era un niño, no obstante en el presente no lo era, o eso quería creer él. Se lo demostraría a todos, pero especialmente a sí mismo.

 

**(***)**

 

Apenas había llegado Urahara le tenía casi todo listo para él. ¿Se había enterado del escándalo? ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde? Renji no hizo preguntas al respecto, en primer lugar porque no le extrañaba de Kisuke y en segundo -y quizás principal- porque prefería no hablar del asunto.

El tendero le tenía todo preparado para hacerlo oficialmente un humano más, carnet de identificación, gigai y papeles en general que lo certificaban como a uno. No le ofreció quedarse, tal vez por razones retorcidas, pero Abarai prefería creer que era porque Urahara había visto en sus ojos que de todos modos no aceptaría.

Quería empezar de cero, una nueva vida, dejar atrás todo lo que, bien o mal, le habían obligado a dejar; quedarse con Urahara era similar a mantener un contacto directo, a tener un lazo conector con recuerdos que comenzaban a dolerle. Vivió un tiempo en un refugio, apenas una semana hasta que halló un empleo en una fábrica de zapatillas.

Apenas pudo, pidió un bono para poder alquilar un pequeño ambiente que se caía a pedazos y olía a humedad, situado frente a un Jardín de infantes. Entendía el por qué de precio tan bajo, ¿quién podría querer vivir frente a un rejunte de niños que parecen gritar desde las nueve de la mañana a las seis de la tarde sin cesar? Por fortuna era su horario de trabajo, así que no le molestó por demás el detalle y le quedaba cómodo para ir a trabajar.

Urahara, hasta entonces, intentó mostrarse cordial con él, dentro de lo que podía serlo, y es que bien o mal un vaso de agua, un baño y comida no se le puede negar a nadie. ¿Lo hacía por compromiso? Aunque Abarai no quería preguntarlo y se mentía diciéndole que no le importaba, la duda comenzaba a carcomerlo. Kisuke no parecía ser una persona que hiciera las cosas por obligación o apariencia, ¿lo juzgaba de la misma forma que había sido juzgado en el Seireitei? Por momentos era tan extraño Urahara.

En el trabajo lo trataban bien, es decir, no tenía roces con nadie, quizás porque tampoco hablaba con nadie. Lo tenían como un tipo callado y serio que no decía más de lo necesario y que sonreía cuando lo saludaban, una de esas sonrisas huidizas teñidas de cierta melancolía o congoja. El ánimo del ex teniente era circunspecto, prefería mantenerse alejado de todos, quizás como una forma de auto castigo inconsciente.

En cuanto Ichigo supo que él estaba allí, en el mundo humano, intentó dar con él sin éxito. Abarai, con el tiempo, dejó en claro que no quería establecer vínculos con nadie. Fue Urahara el que le explicó al shinigami sustituto los motivos que lo habían llevado al mundo humano. Desde entonces dejó de insistir, no porque lo creyera culpable o lo juzgara, Ichigo desconfiaba demasiado de la Central 46, aún después de lo de Rukia. Esa ligera sensación de imparcialidad no se le quitaba con el tiempo, pero comprendía que Renji debía tener sus motivos para aislarse y no quería molestarlo. Le dejó una nota en el portero una tarde que decidió ir a visitarlo, diciéndole que si necesitaba algo que ya sabía dónde vivía.

Lo que sintió Abarai, entonces, fue vergüenza. Seguro que todos sus conocidos en el mundo humano estaban al tanto de lo sucedido y, aunque muchas veces uno se diga que no importa lo que piensen los demás, para Renji sí era importante, porque eran personas que en un momento determinado de su vida significaron algo para él, y lo seguían significando; suponer que lo juzgaban lo llevaba a apartarse de manera cobarde, porque era mejor no enfrentar la verdad, no intentar siquiera acercarse pues suponía que el dolor del rechazo iba a ser insoportable. Tampoco se preocupó en buscar nuevas amistades, a sus compañeros de trabajo no les hablaba más de lo necesario y cuando no estaba trabajando, se la pasaba encerrado en el departamento.

Fue Urahara el que dio con él, un día cuando salía del departamento rumbo a la fabrica, sólo para decirle que había hablado con alguien que podía darle trabajo, uno mejor, de menos carga horaria y con una mejor paga.

—Eres bueno en caligrafía, ¿cierto? —preguntó y el pelirrojo asintió, había hecho el curso en la Sociedad de Almas y durante décadas asistió a su capitán.

—Supongo que sí, pero…

—Hay un puesto libre en el tribunal, tengo un conocido allí, ¿te interesa? Lo que sí podrás empezar a trabajar de inmediato, pero deberás hacer un curso, para estar al corriente.

—Pues, no lo sé… —titubió. Urahara le pidió que lo pensara, de cierta forma no le sorprendía el rechazo, intuía que Abarai no se sentía merecedor de ayuda de ningún tipo; pero al menos se lo agradeció, con honda sinceridad. Esa mañana Renji no soportó más tener esa pregunta guardada y con un poco de tacto consultó—. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, Abarai. —Entonces, con eso, ¿estaba dando por hecho que lo creía capaz de lo cometido, de lo que había sido acusado?—. Si yo la tuve, creo que todos la merecen.

—Sí, pero…

—Además —agregó con gracia—, convengamos que la Central46 ha demostrado tener un criterio algo dudoso para dictar sentencias. —Lo miró con seriedad, como sin con esa mirada nada más se lo estuviera inquiriendo: ¿había sido responsable al ciento por ciento de lo que se le imputaba?

—Me atrevería a decir que… en esta ocasión no estuvieron tan errados.

Kisuke sintió algo similar a la empatía, o era pena, no lo sabía, pero trató de buscar las palabras correctas.

—Bueno, si ya has pagado tu crimen no tiene sentido que te sigas condenando.

Renji esbozó una tímida sonrisa y bajó la vista al suelo gris del pavimento.

—Es… difícil.

—Lo que importa es que te has dado cuenta de tu error. —Lo señaló con el abanico cerrado.

—Yo no cometí ningún error —negó con seriedad— o sí, que fue corresponder, pero no me… arrepiento, o sí —se rascó la cabeza, confundido—; quizás es verdad, quizás estoy enfermo y no me doy cuenta —lo dijo con hondo desprecio hacia sí mismo.

—Eso el tiempo lo dirá. —Kisuke, entonces, comprendió algo de suma importancia, que siendo verdad o no de lo que se le acusaba Abarai no volvería a cometer el mismo error, no era un pedófilo ni un enfermo; Renji no podía verlo en ese momento con claridad porque se encontraba inmerso en la tormenta.

Al principio dudó; sí, Urahara no estaba exento de la duda, no obstante en su interior sabía que el tiempo le diría si valía confiar en Renji o no, si lo creía en verdad capaz o no. Supo que el ex teniente se castigaba duramente, que era consciente de lo que había sido acusado, así que no creía en sus últimas palabras, en que podría “estar enfermo y no saberlo”.

Desde que había llegado de la Sociedad de Almas no les había dirigido la palabra a Jinta y a Ururu, como si temiera que él no se lo permitiese o dudara en dejarlos solos (que los chicos de todas formas sabrían defenderse muy bien), en resumidas cuentas si bien dudó de él, nunca lo vio como un monstruo y ahora que había escuchado esas palabras confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba: Abarai Renji había cometido un error que le costó muy caro, pero no había estado en su lugar para saber a ciencia cierta si era merecedor del cargo que se le imputaba.

Demasiado complicado y no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, ayudaba al pelirrojo porque sin su ayuda era muy consciente de que se lo comerían las ratas y Urahara no era quien para arrojar la primera piedra. El tiempo… algo le decía que el tiempo se lo diría; no sólo a él, sino a Abarai sobre todo.

—Debo irme a trabajar, llego tarde. —Con esas últimas palabras, Renji se despidió del tendero.

¿Había sido estúpido de su parte negarle el ofrecimiento de un empleo mejor? Quizás sí, pero no le importaba, si iba a salir de ese agujero lo haría solo, sin ayuda. Aunque cada día que pasara fuera exactamente igual al anterior, encerrado en ese laberinto de sombras, en esa apatía que lo devoraba lentamente.

No dejaba de pensar en Hitsugaya, ni por un sólo instante mientras estaba despierto, y cuando dormía, lo soñaba.

 

**(***)**

 

Momo corrió por todo el Seireitei tratando de dar con Matsumoto cuanto antes, ella tenía que hacerle cambiar de parecer, acaso ¿estaba loco?

Ella lo había intentado sin éxito, pero quizás Rangiku podría ejercer cierto rol de madre que le nacía de vez en cuando -y en situaciones especiales- para convencerlo. No obstante la teniente del décimo escuadrón la desarmó por dentro cuando, con una sonrisa, se negó. En esta ocasión no se involucraría, entendía las razones de Tôshirô para hacerlo.

Hinamori cayó vencida y sobre el regazo de la rubia lloró como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Matsumoto la consoló, elevó la mano para acariciarle la negra cabellera sin dejar de repetirle que todo estaría bien.


	14. Discusión

Desde que Ururu se había presentado en su edificio diciéndole que Urahara requería su presencia, Renji se preguntó qué podría querer el tendero con él. Con suma curiosidad, luego del trabajo, se acercó a la tienda. El sujeto lo recibió sin la sonrisa habitual que solía verle siempre.

—¿Qué sucede, Urahara-san? —cuestionó y el mentado salió de la casa en silencio y lo condujo hasta el fondo de la misma.

—Hay alguien que quiere verte —dijo al fin cuando ya estaba frente al motivo para convocarlo.

—¡Yo no dije que quería verlo, Urahara! —Se quejó el escuincle agitando el puño y dejando caer la escoba. Renji se quedó helado al verlo, como si le hubiera caído un baldazo de agua fría en la cabeza, vio el mohín de disgusto en Tôshirô cayendo en la cuenta de que en verdad se trataba de él, que no era un espejismo ni una jugarreta de su mente.

—Jinta, ven a merendar —apremió Kisuke llevándoselo, el chico rechistando dejó el balde y siguió al adulto, tenía todas las intenciones de quedarse para oír la conversación de esos dos.

Renji se acercó lentamente a Hitsugaya, como si todavía no pudiera creerlo; lo vio vestido con ropas mundanas, zapatillas, jean y camiseta negra, tomando de vuelta la escoba para simular que barría. La pregunta nació sola luego de unos aletargados segundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pero el capitán no respondió, siguió barriendo las hojas— ¿Vienes por una misión? —Le resultaba extraño tanto hermetismo.

—Nada de eso —dijo finalmente, y tomó coraje para soltarlo—: abandoné el seireitei. —El alma casi se le va al suelo al pelirrojo, abrió la boca y comenzó a balbucear sin que se le entendiera una sola palabra. ¿Cómo que abandonó el Seireitei? ¿Qué motivos -coherentes en verdad- lo arrastraron a ello? Entre tanta palabrería sin sentido, Tôshirô entendió la pregunta implícita y la respondió—: Tendrías que haberles visto las caras —comentó con un deje de autosuficiencia—, no podían creerlo, que justo yo, siendo capitán, dejara de lado todo. Intentaron persuadirme —agregó con algo de brío—, Hinamori, Matsumoto… incluso el mismo sô-taichou llegó a decirme —rememoró— que me tomara mi tiempo para tomar una decisión como esa, que debía pensarlo en frío, dejar que pasara el tiempo, pero…

—¡Estás loco! —explotó Renji cuando pudo volver en sí— ¡Tienen razón! —reprendió con dureza— ¿Cuál era el fin de echar todo por la borda? Allí tenías una vida, por Dios. —Se agarró de la cabeza como si esta le fuera a explotar.

—Sí, pero tú…

—¡Pero yo no tuve opción! —Comprendía a dónde quería llegar— ¡En cambio tú…! Dios Santo, lo que daría por poder recuperar todo eso, ¿tienes una idea Tôshirô de lo difícil que es? —cuestionó riendo de pura incredulidad—, en el mundo humano también hay reglas más complicadas que en el Seireitei, aquí hay que trabajar duro, ganarse el dinero, vivir, comer, esas cosas… no es para…

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Un niño? —Frunció la frente, sumamente molesto.

—Actuaste sin pensar en las consecuencias. Acaso ¿te crees que en verdad te vengaste de ellos o algo así? El único que se arruina la vida eres tú.

—¿Sabes, Renji? —musitó con dolor—, esperé de los demás que llegaran a esa conclusión, pero creí que tú lograrías entenderlo.

—Espera... —intentó tomarlo de un hombro notando que la cabeza del jovencito ya le llegaba a la altura del propio, ¿había pegado un estirón acaso?

—Déjame en paz, Abarai. —El mentado se sintió de vuelta en el Seireitei, como si fuera un capitán quien le hablaba; mas ahora no tenía por qué acatar sus órdenes, pero al final lo dejó marchar furibundo para verlo meterse dentro de la casa.

Renji suspiró, creía que Tôshirô había enloquecido por completo; un chico como él, acostumbrado a ser el cabecilla dentro de un lugar tan estructurado como lo es la Sociedad de almas, no podría adaptarse al mundo humano. A él mismo todavía le costaba hacerlo. Le preocupaba, porque si había abandonado el Seireitei por un estúpido orgullo, no podría arrepentirse llegado el caso de hacerlo, no podría volver.

Los que abandonan el Seireitei, sea por decisión propia o no, son borrados de los archivos sin posibilidades de retornar. Ambos sabían eso muy bien. Sin más volvió al departamento, aún conmocionado por haber visto al chico allí. No sabía si el detalle le alegraba o no, en verdad le inquietaba.

 

**(***)**

 

Veía por la ventana el inclemente diluvio, agradeciéndole a los dioses de que dicha lluvia se desatara en su día libre. No obstante debía ir a hacer las compras o no tendría nada para comer. Se quitó el piyama y se preparó para marchar; tomó la billetera, el paraguas y reunió coraje para disipar la pereza y afrontar el agua.

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, a través del vidrio, pudo ver a alguien refugiado del chaparrón, esa cabellera era inconfundible y algo similar a una sonrisa se le instaló en el rostro. Abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que murmuraba el nombre del chico.

—Yo… —Tôshirô no supo dónde esconderse (ya no podía, de igual modo), tanto cavilar si tocar el timbre o no al final el mismo Abarai lo había descubierto— Urahara me dijo dónde vivías.

—¿Hace mucho que estás ahí? ¿Estás mojado?

—No —se miró las prendas—, llegué antes de que se desatara la tormenta.

—Eso fue hace horas, Tôshirô —reprochó, no obstante le resultaba tierno el detalle.

Un denso silencio se instaló, uno en el que el pelirrojo discurrió respecto al pormenor de que Hitsugaya estuviera allí. En teoría se había enojado y conociendo al viejo Tôshirô -tan orgulloso- no sería él quien diera el primer paso; pero desde ya que Hitsugaya tenía motivos para actuar así: Culpa.

La más absoluta y pura culpa. Algo que le había enseñado su abuela era a pedir perdón cuando correspondía.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Hitsugaya pareció reaccionar con esas palabras, asintió y caminó detrás de Renji hasta el departamento.

—¿Ibas a salir?

—De compras —respondió abriendo la puerta de su departamento—. No mires el desorden, solo los domingos tengo tiempo para limpiar.

—Hoy es domingo —remarcó con los ojos entrecerrados. Renji soltó una risa algo estruendosa, entonces Tôshirô recién supo cuánto había extrañado ese sonido.

—¿Quieres tomar algo caliente? —consultó el ex teniente prendiendo la hornalla, pero Hitsugaya lo desarmó cuando le dio una respuesta que no esperaba y que no tenía nada que ver con lo inquirido.

—Perdóname.

—¿Eh? —Volteó, encontrándose con la mirada más desgarradora de la historia.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Volvió a investigar Hitsugaya, bajando apenas la vista.

—¿A ti te parece que estoy enojado? —Arqueó las cejas, desconcertado—. Si lo dices por lo de ayer…

—Deberías —espetó con firmeza interrumpiéndolo—. Por mi culpa fuiste obligado a dejarlo todo.

Abarai entonces comprendió, las palabras que le había profesado a Hitsugaya el día anterior no habían enojado a éste, sino lastimado, porque se creía culpable cuando no lo era. ¿Cómo hacérselo ver? Renji suspiró con honda simpatía hacia la imagen del chico todo desahuciado y se acercó a él.

—Aunque te diga que no fue tu culpa, sino mía por haber cedido, no lo entenderías —se corrigió antes de que el otro se lo reprochara—, es decir, seguirás pensado que es tu culpa. Sin embargo —le sonrió apenas, con cariño— no me arrepiento ni un solo día, y si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, cometería el mismo error porque siento que ha valido la pena.

Hitsugaya sintió colmarse de unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo tomando asiento pues sentía las piernas flaquear.

—Lo tuviste que dejar todo —remarcó el chico de pelo blanco con hondo pesar—, tus amigos, toda tu gente…

—Si ellos me juzgan…

—No, Renji —se apresuró a hablar—, cuando yo me fui entendieron, lo entendieron —asintió con convicción—, ¿no te das cuenta? La central 46 quiso quitarse de encima el estigma. Ni me escucharon cuando les mencioné lo de Ichimaru.

—¿Lo hiciste? —inquirió sorprendido, pero el menor no le respondió, continuó hablando.

—¿No te diste cuenta de que tu juicio fue muy rápido? —chistó con sentida bronca—. Querían desligarse de todo, desentenderse del tema cuanto antes, no les importó investigar a fondo, encontrar otros caminos, no… lo mejor y más rápido era deshacerse de ti, cuanto antes, sin pensar en todo lo que te obligaban a dejar... —Estaba muy metido en sus reflexiones, sin percatarse de la sonrisa que portaba Abarai—. Y perder así al mejor teniente que el Seireitei podría llegar a tener. —Negó con fastidio—. Quedarme en un lugar así, por Dios…

—Qué grande estás —remarcó, sin especificar a qué se refería, no obstante era obvio. Siempre le había parecido un chico maduro, pero cuánto en verdad lo era, porque Hitsugaya había comprendido algo de lo que él recién caía en la cuenta.

Tôshirô, algo cohibido por esas palabras, descendió la vista posándola en sus manos que sostenían con firmeza la taza. Un pensamiento se le escapó, uno que le venía persiguiendo desde que había arribado al mundo humano.

—No me animaba a buscarte, desde que llegué he querido verte, pero —silenció de golpe— tenía miedo de que estuvieras enojado conmigo —lo miró con duda, como si temiera encontrarse con un gesto que justificara ese pavor, pero Abarai le regaló una escueta sonrisa disipándole todo desasosiego.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que estás en el mundo humano? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hace casi tres meses.

—¡Tres meses! —No podía creerlo—. Y todo este tiempo —continuó con más calma— ¿estuviste en lo de Urahara?

— _Ajá_... —Realizó una mueca de espanto—. No es lo mejor, pero es lo que hay.

—Dímelo a mí —rió el pelirrojo—. ¿Cómo te trata?

—Me obliga a trabajar —enumeró con fastidio—, a ir a la escuela y a hacer todas esas cosas que un chico de mi edad en el mundo humano hace.

—¿Vas a la escuela? —inquirió y percibió que Tôshirô asentía.

Desde que Hitsugaya había llegado al mundo humano, Kisuke le había puesto las cosas en claro: podía quedarse a vivir en su casa, había lugar de sobra aunque compartiría la habitación con Jinta (por mucho que a éste le pesara), pero a cambio debería trabajar en la tienda y estudiar. Hizo un examen de nivel, para ver en qué año podría ingresar.

—Voy a primero de secundaria alta.

—Oh, oficialmente eres un humano más, de… quince años, ¿no?

—Algo así. —Elevó un hombro restándole importancia.

—De hecho, estás más alto —comentó sirviendo en una taza el té para luego ofrecerle.

—Urahara dice que se debe al hecho de que el crecimiento en el mundo humano es distinto, que ahora sí voy a envejecer a pasos agigantados.

—Envejecer —rió Renji—, tampoco tan así. Vas a crecer, que es distinto.

—Lo que sea… —musitó dándole un sorbo a la infusión.

—¿Te asusta?

—¿Eh? —Meditó la respuesta—. Pues… me resulta raro, es decir, la vida aquí es más corta.

—Hay que vivirla más a pleno. —Se sentó frente a él, observándolo con detenimiento.

Estaba cambiado, algo en su semblante le hacía verle distinto, quizás eran sus ganas de verlo más grande, pero le venía a recordar a Ichigo cuando apenas lo conoció y era un crío prepotente. Hitsugaya pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y acotó luego de un pronunciado mutismo.

—Creo que Urahara le hizo algo al gigai porque crecí como diez centímetros desde que llegué. —Intentaba, quizás, quitarle al otro la apreciación de que era un niño. No dejaba de ser un mocoso de igual modo.

—¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Te llevas bien con tus compañeros?

—Casi no hablo con ellos. Y aprobar, apruebo… Con las únicas que hablo son con Karin y Yuzu, Jinta va un año atrás.

—¿Vas con ellas? —Le sorprendió ver que en verdad el tiempo había pasado; lentamente en la sociedad de almas, pero velozmente en el mundo humano. Aunque debía reconocer que hacía medio año casi que ya había dejado el Seireitei. Parecía tan poco tiempo y tanto a la vez. Verlo a Tôshirô allí le ayudaba a caer en la cuenta del paso del tiempo—. Ey, Tôshirô —no supo cómo preguntarlo con tacto—, tú, abandonaste la sociedad de almas porque… —titubeó, la mirada dura del joven no le favorecía la penosa situación de cuestionarlo— ¿porque te sentías… culpable?

—No —fue rotundo—, ni tampoco en venganza. —Negó con la cabeza—. Estoy seguro que más de uno piensa eso. —No le importaba ya a esas alturas—. Aunque, te repito, tuviste que verles las caras cuando les dije que me iba tras de ti, no podían creerlo.

Renji notó que a diferencia de la vez anterior, en esa nueva ocasión lo decía con algo de tristeza. El ex capitán sabía que a Hinamori, sobre todo, la había lastimado, pero tenía esperanzas de que la chica lograría comprenderlo y además no había nada que le impidiera a ella viajar al mundo humano para verlo. Miró fijamente al pelirrojo, dudando con pavor, Renji parecía tan lejano, tan distante en ese momento. Se preguntaba si podría sortear esa aparente barrera que el mayor había instalado, no obstante era consciente de que primero tenía que ser sincero, con él y consigo mismo.


	15. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo no se debe a que es porque se trata del último xD epílogo significa fin, y éste es el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de una nueva vida para los personajes del fic.

En su momento intentó limpiar el nombre de Abarai y, viendo que no lo conseguiría porque seguirían tratándole como a un crío que no tiene voz ni voto (y por más que fuera así, le molestaba) optó por el camino menos ortodoxo para demostrarles que, si bien no estaban tan equivocados, en gran medida confundían términos.

Era la única manera que Hitsugaya había hallado para demostrarles y dejar por sentado que Abarai no era un monstruo. Él había dejado de ser un niño en manos de Ichimaru, consideraba que Renji sólo se encargaba de cuidarlo y de proporcionarle eso que reclamaba, fuera malo o bueno, ya no había marcha atrás para Hitsugaya. Si no hubiese sido Abarai, hubiera sido otro, pero hubiese sucedido igual.

No tenía nada que perder si ya sentía que lo había perdido todo. Sería de tontos negárselo incluso a sí mismo que desde la partida de Renji pensaba y sentía así.

—Cuando te fuiste —murmuró Hitsugaya, perdido en sus reflexiones—, me di cuenta de que la vida en el Seireitei, mi vida —remarcó— volvería a ser igual que antes y… aunque encontrara a otra persona, volvería a pasar lo mismo, al menos hasta que me consideraran un adulto —explicó con gracia—. Pero igual, no se trataba de eso —recapacitó, muy perdido en sus introspecciones— supongo que en verdad no lo pensé demasiado, pero… hasta ahora no me he arrepentido.

—Lo que te dije ayer…

—Tenías razón —interrumpió abruptamente—, quizás éste mundo no sea para mí, pero… prefiero esta vida a la del Seireitei. Aquí no hay informes para llenar, ni shinigamis, ni nada de eso.

Renji entendía el punto: Hitsugaya no era feliz, eso ya no le llenaba, nunca lo había hecho; se había metido a la academia solo para poder controlar su reiatsu y no acabar matando a su abuela, pero en verdad esa no era la vida que pretendía para sí. En cambio, en el mundo humano, podía ser lo que quisiera: pintor, atleta, músico, empleado de una fábrica inclusive, hasta político, doctor o lo que se le cantara y viniera en gana.

Allí, en la Sociedad de Almas sería capitán, quizás con suerte, si no moría joven en alguna guerra o misión, llegara al Escuadrón Cero, pero no más, siempre lo mismo, la monotonía en las obligaciones. Desde que su abuela había fallecido comenzó a advertirse así, a sentir que ese no era su lugar.

—Y además —continuó algo trémulo—, aquí estás tú.

Eso desarmó al ex teniente, se quedó aturdido en la silla, incapaz de poder mover un músculo. Tôshirô se sintió desolado por dentro. Sabía que en el mundo humano existían leyes al respecto, pero ya no estaban en la Sociedad de Almas, por lo tanto no había necesidad de que Renji acatara al pie de la letra la orden de no acercársele.

Abarai se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él para ponerlo de pie, el corazón de Hitsugaya comenzó a latir con fuerza y, presa de la ansiedad, fue él quien colocándose en puntillas de pie alcanzó los labios del pelirrojo. El beso fue intenso, vaya que lo fue. Abarai estrechó la delgada cintura del chico haciéndole tronar los huesos mientras que el joven enredó los dedos en la cabellera del mayor, desarmándole la coleta.

—Dios, cuánto te extrañé —pronunció el ex teniente una vez distanciado de la boca del chico, éste se quedo así, a la espera de más.

—¿Puedo quedarme?

—¿Hoy?

—Toda la vida.

Renji sonrió y acarició la mejilla del chico.

—No es una vida muy larga aquí en el mundo humano.

—Bueno, y después de ella.

—Volveríamos a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Y volvería a escapar —contraatacó con rapidez y sonriendo; una sonrisa que a Renji le pareció hermosa. No era común verle esas muecas. Se lo notaba más relajado, más mundano, sin el peso del cargo de capitán sobre los hombros. Sin necesidad de aparentar que no era un niño.

—Por esta noche te puedes quedar —vio el ligero mohín de disgusto en el menor y lo calló con un beso—; pero al menos hasta que en el mundo humano seas mayor de edad, te quedarás con Urahara.

No quería suponer lo que sería tener que lidiar con un adolescente. Kisuke, en cambio, parecía más preparado para eso, ya los tenía a Jinta y a Ururu. Asimismo no sabría cómo manejarlo, es decir, Urahara podía darle varios ultimátum, obligarlo a estudiar y a tener una vida normal, en cambio con él no sería igual.

Con tan sólo una mirada lo desarmaba, no quería suponer de lo que Hitsugaya sería capaz con tal de persuadirlo para salirse con la suya. Si éste le decía “ _no quiero ir a la escuela_ ”, Renji ponía las manos en el fuego por ello: con un par de miradas de cachorrito a medio morir accedería a cualquier capricho. No, mejor que Urahara se encargara de encaminarlo, él lo haría luego el resto de su vida.

Que el pelirrojo hubiera mencionado a Urahara le ayudó a Hitsugaya a recordar un detalle sumamente importante.

—Por cierto… no te conté —murmuró y Renji lo miró con algo de sorpresa, el semblante serio del chico volvía a ser el de antes, pero lejos de lo que suponía el adulto, continuó con calma— Urahara me dijo que… bueno… hay una forma de recuperar a Zabimaru y a Hyôrinmaru.

Abarai tomó cierta distancia plantando un gesto adusto. Claro que la había, una manera muy similar a la que había tenido que atravesar Ichigo, y la mayoría de los Vizards. Ellos en teoría ya eran almas, pero volver a recuperar el lazo con la zampakutou implicaba meterse en terrenos escabrosos.

—Tôshirô, tú no estarás pensando en…

—Me está entrenando —dijo a rajatabla.

—Es peligroso —frunció la frente— además… ¿para qué quieres volver a ser un shinigami? —cuestionó y el menor bajó la vista al suelo, Renji ya se había resignado, ya había logrado quitarse del pecho la sensación sofocante que lo colmó cuando abandonó a Zabimaru. O mejor es decir, cuando le obligaron a abandonarlo.

—Quería —dudó en decirlo, pero con más seguridad elevó la mirada y posó sus exóticos ojos en el mayor— saber si a ti te gustaría entrenar conmigo. Urahara toma todos los recaudos necesarios.

—No me gusta que andes en esas. Es…

—Ya, puede ser peligroso, pero…

—Dime, ¿para qué te fuiste del Seireitei si tanto te costaba desprenderte de Hyôrinmaru? —El chico frunció la frente, molesto u ofendido, no encontraba la diferencia en ese momento. Apretó los puños, ¿cómo osaba decir eso? Acaso ¿no se daba cuenta de todo lo que había sacrificado para estar allí? Lo taladró con la mirada hasta que explotó.

—Ok, no es tan fácil, lo acepto, pero al menos lo intento —remarcó la última palabra. Abarai entonces arqueó las cejas, ¿a qué se refería puntualmente? Claro, a que lo intentaba, no sólo tratar de tener una vida que lo hiciera por completo feliz, fuera en el Seireitei o en el mundo humano, ya que comprendía que no tenía en absoluto nada que ver el lugar sino con las personas que lo componen; iba más allá de eso, le estaba recriminando el hecho de ni siquiera intentar recuperar su zampakutou, dejando de lado que era considerado ilegal hacerlo por ese medio, a espaldas del Seireitei, no se corría serio riesgo de morir o algo similar. Es más, Urahara nunca le aseguró que lograría restablecer el vínculo, sólo le mencionó que podría funcionar—. ¡Dios santo, Abarai! —prorrumpió exasperado— ¡Qué facilidad tienes para arrastrarme al borde de la ira! —Lo apuntó con un dedo— ¡Deja de reír infeliz! —Y lo vio acercarse. Infalible: si lo tomaba entre sus brazos y le besaba -cosa que Renji hizo sin titubear frente a la furia del muchachito- caería rendido a sus pies y la bronca quedaría relegada a segundo plano. Así pasó, en cuanto sintió las manos del ex teniente colándose bajo las prendas, movió las suyas de manera apremiante hasta la pretina del pantalón.

—Ey, vas rápido mocoso. Tranquilo que no es Navidad —dijo con el fin de mosquearlo por tildarlo de niño, pero eso ya no molestaba a Hitsugaya, al menos no tanto como antes.

—¿Qué pretendes? Desde que te fuiste… —Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de desolación absoluta, rictus que arrancó la carcajada del pelirrojo. Entonces Renji lo desvistió en un femtosegundo y no lo dejó salir de la cama durante todo lo que quedó de la tarde y de la noche.

El reencuentro fue mucho más de lo que ambos habían fantaseado en las largas y solitarias madrugadas.

 

**(***)**

 

Al otro día se pidió el día en el trabajo para poder hablar con Urahara sobre ese empleo que hacía meses le había propuesto, de paso acompañaba a Tôshirô hasta la tienda antes de que se le hiciera más tarde para ir a la escuela. El chico bajó solo por recomendación de Abarai mientras éste terminaba de cerrar las ventanas y acomodar las pertenencias que habían dejado a medio ordenar por estar más entretenidos en la anatomía del otro (¿quién puede interesarse por los trastos sucios cuando el sexo impera?).

Hitsugaya lo esperó abajo notando el gentío enfrente indicándole que ya era tarde para ir a clases. Se distrajo observando el rejunte de padres que acompañaban a sus pequeños hijos, no miraba a nadie en particular, no obstante un rostro excesivamente familiar le llamó demasiado la atención.

Lo vio, a la lejanía, mezclado entre las numerosas personas que atravesaban con paso rápido la acera de enfrente. Lo vio, como lo contemplaba con esos ojos tan particulares y esa sonrisa de zorro que, pese al tiempo, seguía estremeciéndole. Volteó con desesperación buscando alguien que pudiera asegurarle que no era una mala jugada de su mente, advirtiendo a Abarai descendiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta él, no obstante cuando volvió la vista al otro lado, ya no estaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-Nada —respondió con duda, podía ser en verdad una jugarreta de su imaginación—. Renji…

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que...? —Se trabó con sus propias palabras— Digo, Ichimaru… si estuviera vivo... ¿crees que pueda estar refugiado en el mundo humano? —El pelirrojo cerró la puerta con llave y meditó la respuesta. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó, para decirle en el rostro lo que tenía pensando expresar.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—No me preocupo —espetó con sentido orgullo—, no le tengo miedo… es sólo que… puede ser, ¿no? —Frunció la frente, curioso, como si necesitara imperiosamente una respuesta que le diera sosiego.

—El mundo humano es enorme, Tôshirô.

—Sí, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, que el mundo es un pañuelo.

—De ser así —pasó un brazo a través del hombro del chico para llevárselo, gesto poco habitual, pero a esas alturas le daba igual—, no dejaré que se acerque a ti.

—No necesito que me protejas, Abarai. —Se deshizo del agarre, todo altanero—. Sé cuidarme muy bien solo, no olvides que era capitán.

El mentado rió, porque cuando Hitsugaya utilizaba su apellido no sólo sentía volver a estar frente al antiguo capitán del décimo escuadrón sino que reparaba en que éste estaba mosqueado. Quiso robarle un beso, para darle a entender con ese gesto que lo amaba así y que no debía temerle a nada; estando a su lado él se encargaría de borrar esos miedos, que aunque Tôshirô los tildase de tontos de manera implícita, no lo eran para nada. Sin embargo como no era costumbre de esa sociedad andar demostrándose afecto, le regaló una sonrisa y se quedó con las ganas de robarle el beso.

Junto a él caminó esas cuadras notando que después de mucho tiempo volvía a sonreír; volvía a ser el mismo Renji de antes.

 

**(***)**

 

El hombre de pelo gris dio la vuelta, satisfecho de poder verlo una última vez. Desde que supo que el crío estaba en el mundo humano, necesitó asegurarse que las heridas dejadas en antaño habían cicatrizado. No obstante Gin sabía que esas clases de marcas quedaban de por vida. Lo comprendía, porque a pesar del tiempo transcurrido todavía podía sentir sobre la piel las que en un pasado Aizen le había dejado.

Le conformaba verlo entero al pequeño capitancito; no lo acosaría, ya lo había hecho en un pasado en contra de la voluntad de ambos. Ahora haría ese viaje a América del Sur que tanto había querido hacer. Sentía que ya no tenía ningún asunto pendiente. No pensaba pedir perdón, porque no lo merecía. Viviría con el peso, era lo único que podía hacer a fin de cuentas.

Que Renji, la psicología y las pastillas se encargaran de limpiar la suciedad bajo la alfombra; al menos con Tôshirô, lo suyo ya era un caso perdido; pero tenía fe en que su pequeño _okashi_ no cometería los mismos errores. Sería lo único que lograría consolarlo. Como fuera, no estaría allí para ver los resultados.

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es una ley escrita pero hay cierto “patrón” psicológico. No obstante, si bien es cierto que los violadores y abusadores fueron en su mayoría (no quiero asegurarlo, pero creo que por regla general es así) violados o abusados, con ese criterio todos los golpeados serían golpeadores y todos los violados serían violadores y no es así. Cuando el niño, en el caso de Gin, crece sintiendo que eso es normal, tiene altas probabilidades de no ver la anomalía en repetir la historia.
> 
> No estoy justificando a Ichimaru, lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero como sucede en estos casos no hay sólo una víctima y un victimario, si no dos víctimas y un victimario.
> 
> La idea de éste fic era reflejar esto, no sé si lo logré.
> 
> Es importante para el que pasa por estas situaciones comprender esto, porque nos dividimos entre los que piensan que estuvo bien y entre los que comprendemos que no y luchamos contra eso: no hay tema que me ponga más sensible que el abuso de menores, y tengo razones para eso, de ahí a que el shota no me lo pueda tomar tan a la ligera como hacen muchos. No tengo nada en contra de que les guste el “ _Quiensea_ ” x Tôshirô, no dejo de lado que incluso con Hitsugaya es complicado el asunto porque es un niño y al mismo tiempo no lo es, pero me ha pasado de encontrar en otros animé o mangas el tema tratado como un chiste, y ciertamente no lo es.
> 
> En éste fic Tôshirô no es un nene desde el primer momento que Renji lo conoce de esa particular forma, porque dejó de serlo en las manos de Ichimaru, además hablamos de un shinigami, la historia sería otra si contara con verdaderos catorce años en el mundo humano; por otro lado, algo que le resalté a cvlv en un comentario: Renji (estando en el mundo humano) no pasaría de tener los veinte años, cosa distinta con Ichimaru al que podemos considerar un completo adulto. No olviden que en el shonen los chicos no parecen lo que son, si se fijan, Ichigo tiene quince años y Renji no parece mucho más grande que él (hasta se le podría dar unos 17 años). Sin embargo, ser un adolescente no lo exenta del crimen, pero la sociedad y la justicia condena menos cuanta menos diferencia de edad hay entre los involucrados (para la ley no es lo mismo un abuso efectuado por un mayor de edad legal que por un menor).
> 
> Quería dejar aclarado esto antes de darle mis sinceras gracias por haber leído éste fic. Me emociona, me entristece y, contradictoriamente, me pone contenta haberlo terminado ^^, no fue fácil hacerlo, pero disfruté mucho la creación de esta historia.


End file.
